The Second Season
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: A sequel to "Charlie's Dilemma. The American Red Dragons get the opportunity to compete in the World Quidditch Cup; something that was denied them last season. Some familiar characters play a significant role in this book, including the Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1 The American Dragon Preserve

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter One—The Second Season

Charlie Weasley had been on the eastern rim for an hour and a half, flying around looking for signs of the _Verdemalos_ that Jack said were wandering too close to the North American Dragon Preserve's border that was intersected with a major muggle highway. It was the ideal place for muggle-dragon encounters. Muggles often wandered off the highway, either because they were too stupid or drunk to realize they were entering a desert; never mind that the desert was the home of three species of American dragons; the American Red Dragon, named for its red hue, which was excellent camouflage against the rich iron filled earth. There were only 10 to 12 feet long and lived in the _cantos de la montañas_, or mountain ridges. There were about 35 American Reds living in the preserve. The Verdemalo also lived on the preserve. The Verdemalo, a large, green and brown scaled dragon with a wing span of 25 to 30 feet was a fire breather. There were 117 Verdemalos remaining in captivity. The other dragon, a hybrid of the Verdemalo and the Mexican _moreno diablo_ , was the _gigante volando demoniac_, or the Flying Demon. There were only 60 Flying Demons remaining. Although the odds were small for actually running into a dragon, one of the duties of the preserve was to rescue wayward muggles.

The preserve was located in the Chihuahuan Desert, near the communities of El Paso, Texas and Las Cruces, New Mexico. The preserve was a cooperation between the American Department of Dangerous Magical Creatures and the Mexican _Departamento y Regulación de Mágicamente Seres._ There were approximately 75 witches and wizards employed at the preserve, 50 of which were keepers (also called wranglers).

The good news was that most of the females were nesting, so the population was steadily rising. Since the dragons were protected from their natural enemies (mostly each other), the dragons were able to reproduce without threat. The eggs were separated when they were laid, but collecting the eggs was the hardest and most dangerous job at the preserve. There is nothing worse than a nesting female protecting her eggs. They came up with an ingenious method of replacing the real eggs with fire proof decoys and incubated the eggs in the preserve's nursery. Eggs were especially vulnerable. Eggs were often destroyed by the clumsy actions of the nesting female, or eaten by other dragons.

Charlie spotted the muggle car pulled over to the side of the road. He flew down and landed behind a large rock, left his broom, and walked over to the car. There were four young teen-aged girls in the car. They apparently had gotten lost. One of the girls was starting to get out of the car when he approached them from behind. When the girl saw Charlie, she quickly got back into the car. Seeing anyone out in the desert must have been a surprise, especially a handsome muscular man with red hair. He wore his hair tied with a leather strap. He carried his cowboy hat in his hands. He wore the cowboy hat to protect his skin from the burning sun.

"You ladies lost?" he asked lazily as he leaned into the driver's side of the car. "It's dangerous out here. You never know what you might run into."

The girl in the passenger side said quickly, "We were just turning around, officer."

Charlie grinned. Let them think he was the muggle police. They had no way of knowing that they were less than fifty feet from a nest of verdemalos, and if they decided to wander too close, their bodies would never be found; that is if there was enough of their bodies left to be found.

"That's a good idea," he said. "You need to move on."

The girl in the back seat decided she didn't have to take orders from anyone. "We want to take pictures of the desert. It's public land. We have a right."

The other girls were trying to quiet her. "Shh," they said. "Be quiet."

Charlie looked at her pointedly. "No, this is private property and you don't have any right to be here. I suggest that you –"

Suddenly, there was an ear piercing cry behind him and the sound of beating wings.

"Oh, fuck me," Charlie said. "You girls, get down and don't get out of this car. You understand?"

The noise had frightened the girls into silence. They nodded and got down. Charlie turned around, pulling his wand out of this waist band. It was a Verdemalo, and it was pissed.

The girls were panicking. The driver started the engine, but Charlie shot a spell that turned it off.

"Do not try to leave," he commanded. "You need to stay quiet. Get down on the floor and don't look up until I tell you it's okay. Understand?"

The girls nodded and hid in the car's floorboards. Charlie turned his full attention back to the dragon. Thank God it was a male, he sighed. They were easier to distract and he could stun it and move it further away from the road.

The first stunning spell missed the dragon because he was beginning to take flight. That wasn't good. The second spell knocked it back a few yards, but it charged. Charlie could tell he was getting ready to exhale and ignite. He hit the dragon with another stunning spell that sent it back fifty feet. The dragon landed on his back. They were virtually powerless on their backs. He was able to bind it with strong rope that shot out from his wand. He needed to get it away from the car. He repeated a hover charm so he could transport the dragon without difficulty, but as the dragon started to rise in the air, the driver tried to start her car again. This time the car started. Trembling and in shock the girl put the car in gear, turned it around, flinging rocks in the air, she sped away never looking back.

Normally, Charlie would have used a memory charm on the muggles, but they had driven away so fast and he needed to get the dragon out of there while it was still stunned. The girls would be long gone by now.

Oh, well, thought Charlie, they would have an incredible story to tell. On the down side, it might even bring more people out this way. He'd have to file a report with the head office before he left for the evening.

Charlie moved the dragon gingerly to its new location and released it. The dragon groggily wandered away.


	2. Chapter 2 Partying in Montello

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 2—Partying in Montello

Charlie finished his report regarding the Verdemalo-muggle incident and turned it in to the head office. Jack and Pete were waiting on him in the bunkhouse, which was what they called their dormitory. The three of them were off next two days and were planning to go to Mexico to party.

Charlie only had a few weeks before he had to report to the Flying American Red Dragons Quidditch training camp. He had heard rumors that the North American Quidditch League had made its decision whether to adopt the British and Irish Quidditch League Rules and would join the World Cup Alliance under the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Games and Sports. Charlie hoped the rumor was true because he was anxious for his team to be eligible to play in the Quidditch World Cup. Last season, the team defeated Mexico at the North American Quidditch Tournament in Hamilton, Ontario, but after protests from the British and Irish Leagues, the Department of Magical Games and Sports disqualified the Reds because they played under the North American Quidditch League Rules.

But for now, he was ready to party with his friends. He just hoped that he wouldn't be called back to answer any questions about the incident. Not that that ever happened; he was thorough and precise with all his reports.

So much had happened over the past few months; it was a relief he was able to take a break. He told his friends that he didn't want to think about anything for the next two days, and if he passed out somewhere, just make sure they got him back in time to go to work.

By dusk, they were well on their way to the Mexican wizard cuidad, Montello, near the muggle town of Juarez. There was a large wizard population in Mexico, about three times the size of the nearest American wizard community. Montello, a resort community was packed with tourists from all over. The tourists were mostly young, coming of age crowd. It seemed like every witch who turned 17 was in town that weekend.

The first bar they went into was packed; they could barely turn around. Jack and Pete had lived secluded on the dragon preserve for a long time and weren't used the sheer numbers of beautiful nubile females flirting around. And they traveled in packs.

One of the things that Jack and Pete liked about their friend Charlie was his ability to pick up women. He was a master. It didn't hurt things that he was a celebrity within the wizard community either. He was a schmoozer and a charmer and people, especially women, loved him.

Charlie was about to suggest another place, when a table came open and they quickly sat down. Charlie bought the first round and came back with a bottle and three glasses and four beautiful women. He introduced the men to the girls and after the giggling subsided they sat down. The girls were drinking fruity touristy drinks. It was probably the first time that they were able to buy alcohol, and chose the drinks they had heard of. It wouldn't take much of the sickeningly sweet drink to make him drunk or throw up. But they pretended that they had done all of this before. Jack was worried that the girls were underage, but Charlie assured them that they were at least 17.

"Charlie told us that you work with dragons, is that true?" one of the girls said, leaning close to Pete.

Pete turned bright red, and stammered, "Yes ma'am." He was polite if not coherent.

"That is so cool. Is it dangerous?"

Charlie wrapped an arm around Pete's neck. "It's a very dangerous job. Dragons are fire breathers, you know? Pete, Jack and I are wranglers; we capture dragons, hunt dragons that have escaped from the preserve and rescue people who get in the dragons' way. It's a fascinating job. Plus we work in the desert, it's very beautiful. I'd like to show you sometime, if you're interested."

"Oh absolutely," squealed the petite blond witch. Her hands went on Charlie's chest. "Could you show me now? Can we see a dragon?" she said, suddenly remembering she was with her best friends.

"Later," he promised with a sexy smile.

Jack was busy with two of the girls. They were fascinated by the stories he told of his adventures.

As the night progressed, the girls got drunker and a little looser. Before too long Pete and Jack were being aggressively mauled. Two girls were beginning to fight over Jack and Pete hadn't come up for air in twenty minutes. He was busily making out with the extremely attractive red head. They were making out on the dance floor. Charlie didn't believe they were really dancing, they seemed to be grinding into each other, looking like they were about to crawl down each other's throats.

The girl Charlie was with made it very clear what she wanted and what she was ready to do. They were making out passionately. She was sitting on his lap. Charlie looked around and saw that the same behavior was going on at the other tables. He wouldn't have been surprised if he saw other couples actually having sex on the dance floor.

They had finished the first bottle of tequila, and Charlie was about to order another one. He hailed a server, but as he did some man who was with a group of 20 – 25 year olds, recognized him and made his way to Charlie's table. Charlie was distracted by the young lady, so he was completely off his guard. But when the man laid his hand on Charlie's shoulder, instinct took over and he the grabbed the man's arm. The man looked horrified and Charlie released his arm.

The girl was thrown back a little and was knocked to the floor, her robe slipping high on her thigh. Embarrassed she pulled her robes down and Charlie helped her up.

The man apologized. He recognized Charlie, he thought.

"Do you play for the Red Dragons?" he asked.

Charlie sat the girl back on his lap before answering. "Yes," he said.

"You're their seeker, Charlie Weasley."

"Yes," he said. He was starting to get annoyed. He wanted his attention focused on what the young lady was doing. "Can I help you with something?" She was kissing his neck and her hands were all over him.

The man wouldn't take a hint. "I'm a huge fan. I think we were robbed last year."

"Yes, it was unexpected."

Charlie's mum had always told him to be polite, but he was getting more and more turned on and annoyed by the Quidditch fan. Surely this guy didn't want to talk strategy. Couldn't he see Charlie was busy? The man simply wouldn't go away.

Finally out of frustration, Charlie got up to go to bathroom. He kissed the girl soundly telling her he'd be right back. She nodded and giggled. "Hurry back," she said.

The man followed him. What was going on?

"Do you mind?" he asked turning around Charlie was afraid the man was going to run into him. "Unless you want to hold my dick while I'm in the bathroom, I suggest that you back the fuck off."

The man got real defensive. "Asshole," he taunted him. He pushed Charlie. Charlie was solidly built and never backed down from a confrontation. But the man was apparently drunk enough that it impaired his judgment.

"One more time," Charlie said to the man. "Back off."

The man was beginning a tirade about how Charlie didn't care for his fans,; which was total nonsense, of course, but he wouldn't shut up. He started to draw his wand when Charlie hit him in the solar plexus with his fist. The man dropped the wand and fell down hard.

"I tried to be nice," he said to the collapsed body. "Now bugger away." He turned and went into the men's room.

By the time he got out of the bathroom, the man's friends had come to his aid, pissing him off even more.

"Okay, so you want to duel?" Charlie asked calmly.

The fan nodded confidently. By this time Pete and Jack had joined Charlie's side.

Pete sidled up to one of the man's friends and said, "You know that Charlie has killed someone in a duel before?"

The man paled slightly, but said, "You're lying."

"No," Pete said, shaking his head. He was not smiling. "I'm not."

Actually, it wasn't a duel, it was a battle fought in a warehouse where a band of dark wizards had kidnapped a friend of his and he was trying to save her. He hadn't used a killing curse, but a powerful stunning spell that send the witch, an evil psychopath named Muireann head on into a concrete wall, fracturing her skull. He also had killed three vampires by using the _Sectumsempra_ spell.

The fan's friend looked at Pete trying to figure out whether he was telling the truth. It seems he remembered something about Charlie in the papers, getting some kind of something from the Secretary of the Department of Magic. The actual battle was not disclosed, but the Secretary had memorialized a woman who was killed by dark wizards and that the dark arts had taken a stronghold in America and the Department of Magic was committed to fighting it.

Just maybe he wasn't trying to bull shit him to get his friend to back down. He whispered something in his friend's ear, but he shook him off.

"I'm ready," the man said drunkenly. "Let's go outside."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't want to fight you. I'm a little drunk and I said it out of anger. I was in the middle of trying to impress a young lady, you understand. I don't want to do this." He stuck out his hand.

The fan's friend shook his hand and said, "I'm a big fan, Mr. Weasley. Sorry to bother you."

Charlie patted the man on his shoulder. "Thanks. No problem."

But the fan didn't want to let it go. "You a coward, Weasley?"

Charlie nodded. "That's right. You're right."

"And you're a pussy."

"Absolutely." Charlie smiled. He turned to walk away. He left him still talking to his back.

Charlie, Jack and Pete went back to their table. The girls had been watching curiously.

"What did you say to that man?" the blond, whose name was Merry (as in Christmas, she giggled) asked.

"It was nothing." Charlie said dismissively. "Where were we?"

Merry giggled and launched at him. She was back in his lap, kissing him as if he had been away for months instead of a few minutes. "I missed you," she pouted, kissing his lips and neck.

"Me too," he said kissing her back.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said pulling her up as he stood up. They managed to make it to Merry's room. They stood outside her door before she found the key to let them in. Charlie was concentrating on pulling off his shirt and her blouse.

"We have to be real quiet," she warned, putting her finger to her lips, "my parents are right next door."

Charlie froze. "Are you serious?"

She nodded coyly. "It's okay." She said, trying to pull him forward when Charlie backed away from her abruptly. She lunged at him again, but this time he held her back. He was not prepared to get jinxed by an angry mother or worse by a protective father. He liked all his body parts, thank you, especially the ones he planned to use again.

"Sorry baby," he said kissing her soundly on the lips, "But I have to go." He put on his shirt as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 The Rescue

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 3—The Rescue

Charlie made his way back to the bar where his friends were engaged in lively conversation with two different women. He sat down hard on the chair next to Jack.

"That didn't take long," Jack said, sliding him a glass of tequila.

Charlie grinned. "Don't say that so loud," he joked. "It didn't work out the way I'd planned."

Jack looked at him and nodded knowingly.

"What happened to the other girls?" Charlie asked, looking at the two new ones sitting at the table. These women looked a little more seasoned, he thought sensitively. Charlie figured Jack and Pete had simply gotten tired of all the giggling and gotten rid of them.

"You want to go?" Pete asked.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I'm good. I don't suppose one of these women has a friend, do you?"

The witch sitting next to Pete looked at Charlie coldly. Then her expression changed to one of recognition. Her eyes got real wide, and then she squinted. "You look familiar," she said.

Charlie gave her his winning smile. "I'm Charlie," he said, extending his hand. "I work with Jack and Pete. Did they tell you what we do?"

She nodded. "Sounds fascinating."

"So, where are you from?" he asked, interested.

"Salem. I'm here with some friends. A mini-vacation break. Are you from England?" she asked.

He nodded, taking a drink from the glass. "My family keeps telling I sound like a Yank, so it's good to know I haven't lost my accent altogether. So, do you any other friends as pretty as you?" he asked casually, reaching over Pete's glass and grabbing some chiles in a bowl.

The woman was flattered but was slightly taken aback. It was apparent that she was interested in him and was willing to abandon Pete. Pete didn't seem to care; he was already watching a very attractive witch at the bar who was trying to catch his eye. Pete let Charlie know that it wouldn't upset him if Charlie went after the woman himself.

Charlie leaned in close to the woman. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Reva," she said shyly.

"And what you are on vacation from, Reva?" he asked, settling into his, 'I'm listening and I really am fascinated by everything you say' mode.

She told him all about her job with the Salem office of the Department of Magic. She was attending a conference that Secretary Roundtree had scheduled on the new Departments of Muggle Protection and the expansion of the Auror Division. She was a deputy department head and the director sent her and four colleagues to the conference. They were having a wonderful time and since the conference was three more days, they decided to take a quick trip to Mexico to sightsee and enjoy the great cuisine.

Charlie told Reva had he had some friends working at the Department of Magic. His friend, Amanda was going through Auror training now, he told her. He was very attentive and asked her all the right questions. He was flattering and funny and his attitude and demeanor were completely different than with Merry a few hours earlier. Reva was a couple of years older than Merry, and more mature. He knew well enough how to read women.

Tonight he wanted company and someone to talk to. Reva was bright and articulate. She would do. After a bottle of tequila and a lot of flattery, Reva invited Charlie to her room. She was a little nervous because this was not the sort of thing she did—ever. He reassured her as he slowly undressed her. He was kind and gentle and seemed to only be concerned with pleasing her. After he made love to her, she asked him to stay the night. She knew she would never see him again and for her that made the encounter more exciting. She had never even thought of doing anything as reckless. Well, she rationalized; she was in a foreign place away from all the responsibilities of her job. She deserved a good time and Charlie was good.

Charlie stayed the night and left early the next morning. Reva didn't even turn over when he locked the door behind him. He guessed that Jack and Pete had found company or were in the rooms they had rented the night before. He found his way to the room. Jack was asleep, but he was not alone. Pete was nowhere to be seen. He wanted a shower but didn't want to disturb them. He debated whether to go ahead and take a bath or go out and get something to eat. He could always bathe later.

Charlie was just about to leave, when the woman woke up. She was startled, but didn't freak out like Charlie thought she might. He smiled at her. "Tell Jack I'll be in the cantina downstairs," he said. She nodded and yawned.

He needed coffee and he needed it right then. He ordered breakfast and a large coffee. The place was not crowded; it was early and most party goers hadn't got up yet. He didn't know how long he needed to wait down there, because he didn't want to disturb his friend. While he sat alone reading the English version of a Mexican wizard newspaper, he was completely relaxed and rested. For the first time in months, he didn't have anything to worry or be concerned about. His only concern was what he could do today. Jack and Pete would show up eventually and they would decide what to do and where to go. In the meantime, he read the newspaper and enjoyed his coffee.

Jack showed up a half an hour later. He was tired but seemed to be in a very good mood. Jack explained that Pete had left with a lady right after Charlie left. Jack ate and read the rest of the paper as they waited for Pete who showed up an hour later.

The plan was basically the same as the day before but they knew they had to return to the bunk house by six that evening. They had plenty of time to party before they had to go home.

And party they did.

By the time they made it back to the bunk house, they were feeling no pain. They slipped into the dormitory while everyone was at chow. Charlie finally got his bath and was able to get some sleep.

The next morning, Charlie reported for work at the usual time. He received his orders; fly over the northern and eastern rims looked for dragons and muggles. As a precautionary move, another wizard would be assigned with him today because of the likelihood of muggles returning to the site where they saw the Verdemalo. This time Charlie would produce a memory charm before they had a chance to see any dragons.

Mike was with him today. Mike was a good friend who was married to a muggle named Lindsey. Lindsey had introduced her cousin Jessica to Charlie and they became lovers until Jessica dumped him. They had only spoken once since but he seriously doubted if they would ever get back together. He asked Mike if he had seen Jessica lately, but it was a casual mention. Mike said the Lindsey and Jessica were going to Dallas in a couple of weeks because Jessica had a one woman show at an art gallery. She was a pretty good artist, Mike said. Charlie agreed. He had seen some of her work and it was quite good. A little too abstract for his liking, though, especially the painting she did of him. After their breakup, he was sure she destroyed the painting and anything that reminded her of him. Artists, apparently were very temperamental.

Mike was a very nice man. He loved his job as much as Charlie loved his. They got along well together; Charlie talked to Mike about just about everything. Mike was nonjudgmental and only offered advice when asked.

Out in the middle of the desert, there was very little to do except fly and talk. Charlie loved to fly and Mike wasn't much of a talker, so it was a perfect day.

They did spot several dragons, mostly the Flying Demons, but saw several American Reds. Nothing else exciting happen until they had been patrolling for six hours. Charlie spotted two cars pulling off to the side of the road.

"Shit," he said, pointing out the cars to Mike.

Charlie recognized one of the cars as one he had run off three days before. He and Mike flew down and landed in an area that was hidden from the muggles in the cars. Charlie recognized the girls from the car, and saw another carload of two boys and three more girls about the same age, probably 15 to 17 years old.

Charlie appeared in front of the first car as if by magic, one of the girls thought. Just like before. She started to point this fact out to her friends, when they were surprised by the appearance and another mysterious man who appeared (again, as if by magic) beside the red headed stranger. Charlie looked irritated.

"I thought I warned you to stay away," he said in a voice that seemed especially harsh. "Didn't I tell you it was dangerous?"

Charlie figured that they brought the boys out for protection. Just listen to the sound of a Flying Demon ripping heads off, he thought. That'll make them piss their pants. Charlie made an imposing figure. He was not only interested in the muggles' safety, but he was more interested in protecting the dragons. They were his responsibility. And he took that responsibility very seriously.

The kids probably hadn't thought past driving out to the desert trying to find the mysterious red head and to see what they couldn't believe they really saw: a flying something. When they explained what they saw to the boys, both boys said it sounded like a dragon. They boys who probably spent way too much time playing video games and role playing wanted to see the dragon.

Bravely, the driver of the first car, who had shown real courage earlier by getting the hell out of there, got out of the car. She looked nervous, not sure what the two men were going to do.

"We just wanted to, uh," she began.

"Wanted to what? Get yourselves killed?" Charlie actually admired her spirit, but he hid it under a façade of gruffness.

Mike looked just as menacing. He carried a muggle rifle. He was the only one that carried a rifle and that was mostly for show. He knew muggles were intimidated by firearms. They would probably laugh if he pulled a stick out and started waving it around. The rifle accomplished a lot more than a wand when it came to muggles. Charlie of course preferred his wand. He had fired the muggle rifle once; it was too loud and it knocked his shoulder out of joint.

Charlie didn't know why he was bothering, they would hit them with a memory charm, and they would drive away oblivious to them, the dragons, and for that matter, the desert. But it did matter. Everyone, including muggles, should experience the breathtaking wonder of a dragon in flight; the awesome beauty of the creature few people understood or even believed in, even for a few moments.

Mike looked at Charlie and grinned. He knew exactly what he was thinking, because he felt the same way. Of course dragons were dangerous, but they were more than that. A true dragon keeper understand that above all else.

"Charlie," Mike began. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he said finally. He was thinking that what if he showed them a dragon; let them see it in its natural setting, not alert or in attack mode, then erasing the part of the experience just telling them where they were. Everyone should believe in dragons, he thought. "Nothing," he repeated. No, that was a bad idea. "Let's get on with it."

He turned to the people who were at this point, standing outside their cars, waiting for something to happen, and ready to jump back quickly and make a fast getaway. He was ready to produce the memory charm when he heard a strange low sound. It sounded almost like a mountain lion, but throatier. He looked at Mike who had heard the sound as well. They turned to the sound, it seemed like it was coming from the bottom of an arroyo. Carefully, with wands drawn, they jumped down. At the bottom, there was a badly injured dragon. It could have been a Verdemalo, but it might be a Flying Demon; the color was washed out and they were too far away to see it. From where they were, it looked like it may have been attacked by another dragon. Blood was oozing from its side and from its mouth. Charlie hit it with a mild stunning spell, just to keep it from trying to get away and to relax it so he could get a better look.

Holding his breath he leaned over it to get a better look. He blew out his breath quickly.

"Mike, take a look," he said. "Tell me what you think."

Mike looked at the dragon and then at Charlie." It looks like it's been shot with a high powered rifle." He said.

Charlie nodded. "That's what I thought. But when? I didn't hear anything, and nobody said anything about hearing gun shots."

Mike agreed. "Let's try to get him up. Can you get the bullets out?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, but it may cause it to bleed out faster. The blood's just oozing now, I don't know what will happen if I can get the bullets out here."

Unfortunately, it was a female, which was twice as large as the males. She was magically tagged, and Charlie saw her number and made a note of it.

"Instead of a cargo carrier, let's try a solid stretcher; that may hold the body in place. She may have leg trauma, too. She looks like she fell quite a distance."

Mike nodded and produced a large tarp with carriers. They magicked the dragon to hover while they surrounded the dragon in the tarp. As they were about to fly off, Charlie saw the top of the gorge. It was lined with the kids from the cars.

"Oh, shit," he said to Mike. "I forgot about them."

Mike grunted at the weight of the dragon and nodded. "Memory charm?"

Charlie nodded and together they shot a stunning spell that froze the kids in place and then produced a powerful memory charm. He didn't have time to be very creative, so he had them walk to their cars, get in drive back the way they came in, not remembering why they were out there. They would come out of the "trance" once they were safely out of the preserve with no memory of where they had gone. It wasn't perfect, but it met their needs at the moment.

Mike and Charlie didn't want to wait around to make sure that they had left; they needed to get the injured dragon to the aid station. This kind of thing happened everyone once in a while, mostly it was random shootings in the air. Bullets have to land somewhere. Charlie just hoped that it wasn't a malicious attack.

The dragon population was so small that the loss of a dragon was devastating. They hoped they could make it back in time to save the creature. It took both of them to bring the dragon in. Mike had sent a message letting them know they were bringing in an injured dragon, so they would be waiting.

When they got back to the aid station, there were four wizards ready to take over. One of the dragon healers, Padmai Hoerner told Charlie that she would him know if the dragon would be all right. They went quickly to the head office to make the report. This time, Charlie told them, they were able to use the memory charm before they got away.

They hurried back to their patrol. The rest of the day was quiet. They went back to the spot where the muggles were parked earlier. No sign of anything out of the ordinary.

Charlie and Mike patrolled the perimeter until dark, where they were relieved by one wizard, not two. Since Charlie was able to work the memory charm, there was no need for two on duty.

Mike and Charlie flew right to the aid station and sought out Padmai, who was inside making notes. She looked up and smiled at Charlie and Mike.

"How's our girl?" Mike asked.

"It was touch and go, and she's still very very weak, but she got a transfusion and it looks encouraging. We don't know how long she'd been out there, but I think at least 12 hours. The bullets actually slowed the blood loss, if it had been shot through, the dragon would be dead." She said. "You saved her life. Good work."

Mike and Charlie finally exhaled. They grinned at each other and nodded.

"You want to come by the house tonight?" Mike asked.

"Is Lindsey still mad at me?" Charlie asked, warily.

Mike laughed. "No. She wasn't mad at you in the first place. She just got her nose out of joint when she saw her cousin half naked and you groping her on the cover of a wizard magazine."

Charlie winced. "It was pretty lurid, wasn't it? I wish I could say it wasn't as bad as it looked, but yeah, it probably was. I try to be more aware of my surroundings these days, but still if I would just stop thinking with my dick, I'd be a hell of a lot better off."

Mike agreed. "You better bring Lindsey some flowers or something. She likes chocolate," he kidded.

Mike waited on Charlie to shower and change clothes before they headed out for Mike's house. They apparated inside Mike's fenced yard. Trudy, his daughter was waiting on him anxiously. Mike picked her up and put her on his shoulders as they walked into the house. Baby Mike Jr., was wobbling toward his father with his arms open to be picked up. Mike was holding both his kids. Charlie hung back, still not sure of the reception he would get. Lindsey came out of the kitchen and kissed her husband. She looked up and saw Charlie. He smiled at her and pulled a box of expensive wizard chocolate from behind his back.

"For you," he said, presenting the box, and smiling with all the charm he could muster.

Lindsey gave him a look, but then smiled and took the chocolate. She let him kiss her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Lindsey." He said.

Lindsey looked at her baby food & formula spit up stained shirt and nodded ironically. "Still the charmer, I see."

Charlie grinned, pleased that the old Lindsey was back. He sat down on the sofa and Trudy jumped in his lap.

"Look what I can do, Mr. Weeswee," she said. Trudy had two balls in her hands. She made the balls float and chase each other around and around. Charlie was very impressed. He clapped appreciatively.

"Well done," he said. "You're brilliant."

Trudy gave him a shy smile. She was a pretty good witch already. Charlie wondered what kind of wizarding education she would receive when she turned 11, but that was years away from now. He wondered how Lindsey would react to her magic as she got older.

Charlie stayed and ate dinner with them. Mike told Lindsey about the dragon and about the muggles. She was also very concerned for the dragons. Lindsey loved the dragons, too. She had taken some beautiful pictures of the preserve and the dragons in the wild.

After dinner, Lindsey put Trudy and Mike Jr. to bed while Mike and Charlie sat outside on their huge back porch deck. It was very quiet and the stars were out. Charlie was content. Sometimes he envied the life Mike lived. Mike had a beautiful wife who loved him, two adorable kids and he was truly happy. But Charlie knew he wasn't destined for that kind of life. He was happy the way the way he was. While he wouldn't trade his life for anything, sometimes he found himself thinking about what it would be like if he had a wife and children.

Charlie fell asleep outside under a blanket of stars. Mike left him there. For the first time in a very long time Charlie Weasley was at peace.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Interns

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter Four—Interns

Charlie woke up early as the sun was rising with a little girl's face about a half an inch from his. Trudy was prying his eyes open.

"You awake, Mr. Weeswee?" she asked, apparently very concerned. "You slept outside." This was very funny to her.

Charlie threw off the blanket that obviously Mike or Lindsey had thrown over him during the night. The desert gets extremely cold at night. He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where he was. Yawning he stretched his arms over his head, then stretched his back.

"Hey, Trudy," Charlie said getting up quickly. "Where's your dad?"

She pointed toward the kitchen. "Daddy's cooking coffee. He said, come in if you wants some."

Yawning again, Charlie nodded and started toward the kitchen. Mike had a cup in his hand and handed to him as he entered through the back door.

"Morning," Mike said brightly.

Charlie nodded in the middle of another yawn. He took the cup gratefully. "Thanks," he said.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you last night. You looked so peaceful." Mike said getting a cup of coffee for himself and a glass of milk for Trudy.

"Best sleep I've had in months," Charlie said, meaning it. "Must be the desert air."

It was still very early; Lindsey and Mike Jr. were still asleep. "What're you doing up so early?" He asked Trudy.

Mike shook his head and gave a little laugh. "This child never sleeps. She goes a hundred miles an hour. I wish I had her energy."

Charlie nodded. "Me too," he yawned. "Thanks for the coffee," he said taking the last gulp, "I have to get ready for work."

"When's your last day."

"Sunday; I'm working a half day."

"You know about the party, right?" Mike asked, sliding a scrambled egg onto a plate and handing it to Trudy with some bacon and toast. "Sit down and eat, sweetie," he said to his daughter.

"Uh, I do now." Charlie said.

"Oops," Mike said. "Well, act surprised anyway. The ladies in the front office insisted on throwing you a going away—good luck this season party."

"That was nice of them." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, but just don't drink anything any of them hand you, if you know what I mean. They've been conniving to get a love potion into you for over a month. It's just a question of who gets it to you first." Mike shook his head. "Why anyone would want a rascal like you, I'll never know."

Charlie laughed. "I know." He agreed, "Must be my sexy freckles and red hair. Drives witches wild." He looked up at the chiming wall clock. "I got to go. See you at work." He said, heading out the back door.

Everyone from the first shift was already awake and getting dressed when he apparated into the common room of the bunk house. Jack and Pete were sitting around reading the wizard newspaper, the _American Daily Prophet._ The nodded acknowledgment when Charlie came in. He hurried into his room and got clean clothes for the day.

After a quick, cold shower, Charlie was dressed and ran down to the operations' room for the day's briefing. He wanted to see how the dragon he and Mike rescued the day before was doing. He made himself an egg and sausage burrito hurriedly from the buffet line that was set up in the briefing room for all the employees. The briefing hadn't started, so he slipped into an empty chair next to Jack.

"You look well rested," Jack commented. "What's her name?"

Charlie grinned. "I fell asleep over at Mike's house last night. I slept outside. Maybe that's what I need to do from here on; sleep under the stars. Best rest I've had in ages."

The director of the preserve, who rarely made the shift meeting, was there with four people Charlie had never seen before. They were two witches and two wizards and they looked very young. He introduced the four as students from an advanced school. These people, he told the group, were interns. They would be flying with the keepers for three months as part of a program to recruit students to study magical creatures and, hopefully, the director added, will want to join the preserve on a permanent basis after finishing their schooling.

Charlie was barely listening. He was thinking about the dragon and hoped he'd get to talk to Padmai about her. When the group applauded politely, Charlie joined in, having no idea why.

"Charlie?" the director said, looking right at him.

Oh, shit, he thought, what did I miss? "Yes sir?" he asked. He turned to Jack who was amused that Charlie hadn't heard his name being called.

Jack leaned over and whispered, "They're wanting you on the dais." He said.

Double shit. He got up and made his way to the front of the room. The director shook Charlie's hand. Charlie smiled politely and waited patiently. The director then called Mike on to the dais. They were apparently were being pointed out because they saved the Flying Demon. Both Mike and Charlie looked at each other and sighed. Charlie figured that the only reason the director was doing that was because of the interns. It was, after all, their job to rescue dragons and muggles. The interns were very enthusiastic and clapped loudly. Apparently all four of the interns recognized Charlie from Quidditch. They were pretty much in awe of him. They couldn't believe their good fortune; standing on the same stage as the famous Charlie Weasley.

Charlie was starting to walk off the stage, when the director stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Charlie," he said. Charlie stood in place as Mike returned to his seat.

"Charlie's going to be leaving us for a few months in a couple of days and before he leaves, I'd just like to take this time to personally thank him for all he's done in his other profession to promote the preserve. Thanks to his positive publicity (Charlie cringed at that) about the preserve, donations to the Preserve have quadrupled, and more and more students are entering the field of the study of magical creatures." He waited for the applause to die down; the most enthusiastic applause coming from the interns.

"Thank you, sir," he said modestly. "I sincerely appreciate your accommodation with me in, as you put it, my other profession. I wouldn't be able to do the two things I love more than anything in the world, were it not for you. I am eternally in your debt, and I will continue to talk up the extraordinary work you do for the few dragons left in America and the protection of those dragons. It is an honor to be associated with such a fine organization."

The director beamed proudly. He knew what a treasure he had in Charlie Weasley and he wasn't about to let that slip away. The preserve had always operated on private donations and a minor stipend from the Department of Magic, but since Charlie had been employed there, they were getting more donations than they knew what to do with. Thanks to recent donations, the preserve was able to add a whole wing for research. Advanced training academies were interning and providing personnel for research.

The director and interns led the applause. Charlie smiled and went back to his chair. Jack gave him a sly look and grinned sheepishly.

Charlie listened to the rest of the meeting. A report was given on the Flying Demon's status. She was recovering. Charlie raised his hand and asked about whether there had been any reports of gun shots fire. Apparently there had been no report. Charlie wondered out loud about when the dragon was shot. It was strange that no one had reported gunshots.

"What are you saying, Weasley?" a very upset Scott Benson asked. He had been on duty before Charlie's shift. "Are you saying we were derelict?"

"I'm saying, Scott, that it was strange that no one reported gun shots. That no one heard gunshots. She was obviously shot. Can we agree on that? We have to report everything from a muggle car backfiring to a dragon fart. I just find it curious. That's what I'm saying. I'm wondering how long she traveled wounded; if she was shot at close range, or flew into inadvertent shots fired in the air. If she was shot at close range, then I think that we should be concerned about someone coming out and targeting the dragons. That's what I am saying."

Everyone got real quiet after that. Scott looked at Charlie; Charlie kept his gaze, finally Scott looked away. The new interns looked slightly uncomfortable.

The shift administrator said, "Valid questions and the incident is under investigation. The healers can better determine when and how the dragon was shot. Experienced researchers are going to be able to determine sometime very soon what kind of muggle firearm was used; whether it was a high powered rifle or a handgun. As soon as the investigation is over, we'll provide everyone with a report. Next topic, distribution of the interns. Charlie, Jack, Pete, and Mike. Lucky draw; you have the privilege of starting the interns out on your shifts today. Come and collect them. That's all." The meeting was over. Chairs scraped against the hard wood floor and most headed for the buffet line. Charlie, Jack, Pete, and Mike went up to the front of the room. The interns were clearly excited over the prospect of being picked by Charlie. He hung back though and took the last one; a very nervous looking wizard named Geoff.

Charlie stuck out his hand. "I'm Charlie Weasley. Welcome to the preserve. What's your name?"

The intern gulped. "Geoff Morris," he said nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you, Geoff. I'm going to the aid station now to check on the dragon. Do you have a broomstick?" Geoff nodded.

"Good. Go get it and meet me at the aid station."

"Hey, Charlie." It was Jack. Charlie turned. Jack was with a very pretty intern named Rowena. "We're going to trade off every four hours, ok?"

"Sure," he said. Meet you at the grove."

"Okay. Charlie, this is Rowena." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "She wanted to meet you."

Charlie smiled and shook her hand. "Pleasure meeting you." He said politely. Rowena turned very red and stammered. He ignored her obvious discomfort. "Did Mike go to the aid station?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Think so. Adios, amigo."

Charlie ran to the aid station. He needed to get to work, but he wanted to see Padmai. Mike and his intern (a witch named Genevieve) were already there. Mike was talking to Padmai. The dragon was on a large table, receiving a transfusion. She was still out cold, which is the only way the healers could have handled her. The color was back and Charlie could clearly see that she was indeed a Flying Demon.

"Isn't she magnificent?" Charlie whispered to Genevieve who was standing nervously close to the dragon.

Genevieve nodded. "Yes, she's beautiful." She stared at the dragon. Charlie grinned. This one's for real, he thought.

Padmai looked up and smiled at Charlie. "I was just telling Mike, she's doing wonderfully. And," she said excitedly. "She was about to lay. We now have two perfect eggs."

"Wonderful," Charlie said happily. "Got to run. I'll come by tonight after work."

Padmai looked pleased. "Bye," she said.

Geoff was waiting for him at the main door to the aid station. Charlie took Geoff to the assigned area. He was back on the northern and eastern rim. Geoff wasn't sure what to do, but Charlie explained that they were checking the area for muggles and dragons. He showed Geoff where there was a family of American Reds that had taken up in a cave not far from there. He explained that yearlings were able to fly, but after two years, they were just too big for their wings to support them. The wings, it was thought, were used in mating rituals. Geoff was fascinated by their red color. Their color was an excellent camouflage from the air because they blended into the red earth. It was difficult to see them, Charlie said. You had to wait until they breathed fire to make sure they were really there.

Next Charlie showed him where he had seen a Verdemalo. There were more Verdemalos than any other species of dragon at the preserve. Over one hundred and they were breeding very well. The only dragon that was not breeding as hoped was the Flying Demons. But the preserve was working on research and hopefully they would come up with something that worked.

Charlie showed him the muggle highway that crossed the boundary. He explained how muggles would drive off the highway and get lost. It was their job to rescue them, keep them away from the dragons and give them a memory charm so they wouldn't remember how to get back to the preserve if they got curious again.

"There's a lot of down time. We get to fly a lot. If you like flying that's an added bonus." Charlie said. "There are 50 keepers and we run shifts 24 hours a day. There isn't a time when someone isn't patrolling. We have days on-days off. Usually four on, two off; but we have to cover if someone's gone or working on something else. The only time the perimeter is left is emergencies, such as the one we had yesterday. The keeper that works the next area over, flew over this one while we were gone."

Geoff nodded that he understood the routine. "Does it get boring out here?"

Charlie looked at him strangely. "Boring?" He shook his head. After that, Charlie didn't speak to Geoff unless he asked him a question.

Four hours later, Charlie and Geoff flew over to an area was covered by the four teams, classed the grove. Mike and his intern, Genevieve were already there waiting under a tree. They hung around until Jack and Rowena and Pete and his intern David showed five minutes later. Charlie was anxious to swap out. He took Genevieve and they flew off almost immediately.

Charlie explained his area and showed her the dragons along the ridge. Genevieve seemed to be more interested than Geoff. He wasn't sure that Geoff would make it as a dragon keeper. He wasn't impressed with him at all. But he hit it off with Genevieve early on.

After an hour, Charlie spotted a car driving into the preserve, off the main road. He flew down to get a better look. They seemed to be turning around and he watched them as they drove back to the highway.

"Most of the time they just want to turn around. Sometimes you get drunks who want to just want party. We get more who just come out here to fuck," he winced. "Sorry," he said.

Genevieve just smiled. "No problem. I have three brothers."

After that, Charlie was convinced he liked her and figured that she would make a good keeper. She was enthusiastic about what she was doing.

She talked a lot, too. "I really got into magical creatures during my second year. I saw a winged horse, and a pygmy unicorn and I was hooked."

Charlie smiled. "Unicorns usually do it for girls. I never saw a pygmy unicorn, but I have seen regular sized ones. They are so beautiful. There is a herd of winged horses on the preserve, but I've only seen them one time. That was incredible. We also have the giant arachnids, and they are huge, the size of a small muggle car. I stay away from them. A friend of mine had to rescue a muggle from one of their webs. That was creepy."

Genevieve shuddered. "I don't like spiders," she said frankly.

"I don't either," he confessed.

The next three hours passed quickly. Before they knew it, they had to fly to the grove and switch interns. This time Charlie got David. He was a nice man, who seemed a little too interested in Charlie's Quidditch playing than dragon keeping. He seemed interested in seeing the dragons and once Charlie made it clear he was on duty and not to screw around, David was all right.

The last four hours were slow and dark. Rowena was very tired. She obviously wasn't used to flying for 16 hours. She tried hard to follow everything that Charlie told her, but he could tell she was nodding off. He took pity on her and let her spend the rest of the time on the ground. Right before the shift was over, he landed next to her. She was asleep. Charlie shook her awake and told her that if she wanted to be a keeper, she'd have to butch up.

When Charlie was relieved, he and Rowena flew back to the administration building, where they hooked up with the rest of the group. Charlie filed his report. Mike said good bye and went home to his wife and kids, leaving Jack, Pete, Charlie and the interns.

Pete invited the interns out for a drink. Jack and Charlie said they would meet them later at their favorite bar. Charlie wanted to write a letter to some friends and he would see them in about an hour.

Charlie wrote a letter to Joanna and Jordan and to his mother. He didn't feel like going out, but he didn't want to disappoint Pete. Jack on the other hand was anxious to go out. He didn't necessarily want to go out with a bunch of kids, but he liked to party.

Jack and Charlie met up with Pete and the interns. Pete was already pretty well lit and was flirting with Rowena and Genevieve. Jack joined in also flirting, but Charlie bought everyone a drink and didn't flirt with the women. Charlie had one rule that he never broke, and that was never to get romantically involved with any woman he worked with; no matter how beautiful or easy they were. Pete and Jack did date co-workers and were perfectly happy flirting with all the ladies who worked at the preserve.

Charlie was friendly with everyone at the table. He was funny and laughed easily. He drank just as much as everyone else and he was down to earth, the interns were no longer afraid to talk to him. He seemed to be a lot looser than at work; he talked about Quidditch, which he didn't talk about during the day.

While Jack and Pete tried to keep the young ladies' attention, Charlie was trying to catch the eye of a very lovely witch who was sitting at the bar. The woman was sitting with two other women and they pretended not to notice. He finally excused himself and went to the bar and stood next to the woman. He engaged her in conversation and offered to buy her a drink and invited her to join him at Pete's table. Shyly the woman declined. It was her friend's birthday and it was girls' night. Charlie was very gracious and bought the birthday girl a drink. Then he asked the other woman her name and asked if he could see her. She nodded and gave him her information.

Charlie went back to Pete's table. Rowena started flirting with Charlie. He was nice about it, but he made it clear he wasn't interested in her. Rowena may have gotten her feelings hurt, she became moody. Jack asked her to dance, which he agreed to. He told her that she was very pretty and to forget about Charlie; he didn't go out with co-workers. She didn't really give up, but she toned down a great deal.

David and Geoff seemed to enjoy themselves and danced with several of the women. They didn't seem to notice that Jack and Pete were vying for the women's attention. David talked Quidditch with Charlie; he was a Salem Cats fan, but liked to watch the Reds because they had had so much progress in the past two years. Charlie told him that the thought they played the Cats the first game, and they were a formidable team. He liked their seeker; he told David he thought he had a lot of talent. "He's very fast," Charlie told him.

The group stayed a few more hours, but made it a short evening because the interns had a rough day and they were in for a repeat the next day. Charlie wasn't sure if they were going to stay with them; he only had one more day and he was leaving for training camp.

Charlie said good bye to Jack and Pete and the four. He wished them luck and sincerely hoped they considered joining the preserve after the internship was over.

Tomorrow was his last day on the preserve until Quidditch season was over. He hoped it would be a long season and the team would make it to the North American tournament, but that was a long way away.


	5. Chapter 5 Training Camp

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter Five—Training Camp

Charlie's last day at work on the preserve went by too quickly. At the end of the day, he went into the administration building to file his final report for at least four more months. Two of the ladies from scheduling greeted him pleasantly and asked if he could help with a rather large package they received. Forgetting all about the warning from Mike earlier, Charlie smiled graciously and offered to help. The women walked him into a darkened room off the director's office. When he walked inside, the lights came on and a crowd of people popped up, all yelling, "Surprise!"

Charlie was genuinely surprised. His handsome face reddened and the look on his face was rather comical. There were "Good-bye, and Good Luck, Charlie!" signs all over the place. He was actually dumbstruck. The funny thing was, he knew about the party. His friends surrounded him, thrust food and drinks in his hands, and led him to the center of the room where a gigantic cake in the shape of an American Red Dragon sat, ready to be eaten.

He was surrounded by the witches that worked in the administration building, eager to wish him good luck and hoping to get a good-bye kiss before the end of the evening. Several of the witches tried to drag him away from the celebration, but he politely stayed in the middle with his friends and co-workers.

Mike came by, reminding him not to drink anything handed to him, but Charlie wasn't worried about love potions. His mother had charmed him with a very ancient, rarely recited spell that protected him from love potions and minor curses when he first left home. The spell had come in real handy on many occasions. Nothing was more powerful in the wizarding world than a mother's protection. Molly Weasley saw from the very beginning that two of her sons, Bill and Charlie were charmers who women were instantly attracted to. Bill because he was so handsome and cool and Charlie because women saw a dangerous yet vulnerable softer side. Women loved dangerous men, and Charlie was dangerous, but he also showed his genteel side with his love for animals.

And he was no fool. He knew the effect he had on women, and sometimes he used that to his advantage. He was a bit of a bastard sometime and he would definitely take advantage of a woman who was in a vulnerable state. But he did loved women as much as they loved him.

He had a couple of hard rules he applied to women. First, no matter how much he was attracted to a woman at work, he never got involved. It was hard to stick with that rule sometimes, and he actually did have a very brief affair with a co-worker in Romania, but that ended badly. The second rule was to never fuck a friend's wife or girlfriend. He was pretty confident he would never knowingly break that rule. His friendship with others was genuine, and once someone became his friend, he remained a loyal and true friend in every sense of the word. He never took advantage of a woman who was drunk or under a spell. Finally if a woman said no, he backed off immediately. It was up to her to change her mind, not Charlie. There were plenty of women around who eagerly wanted him; he didn't need to beg.

His celebrity status meant he had more opportunities to meet women. Witches sometimes threw themselves at him. He had no desire to settle down with one woman. He was not good in relationships because as much as he loved the woman he was with, he always cheated. He thought maybe one day he would find a good woman to settle down with, but that was years and years away, and if he was being totally honest, probably never. He did envy Mike and Lindsey and what they had. He always felt that he could have something like they had when he spent time with them. But once away from them, he changed him mind real fast.

One reason he didn't want a long term relationship was because women were always trying to change him. They were attracted to all his bad points, but the minute they were in a semi-permanent relationship, they tried to turn him into something he wasn't. He didn't understand why women did that.

Some women accused him of not liking women, but that was untrue. Charlie loved women. His best friend, Joanna Morgan-Kingsley understood him better than anybody; probably even his mother. Joanna described him as a pragmatic romantic.

He found Padmai Hoerner standing next to the punch bowl. He tapped her gently on her shoulder and she turned around just as she was taking a drink of the punch she had just poured herself. She nervously sloshed the punch over her chin. Charlie took his napkin and dabbed her chin. She turned bright red and spilled the remaining punch on Charlie's shirt.

"I am so sorry," she said, mortified.

Charlie smiled. "Sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask you about the Flying Demon. How's she doing?" He absently wiped the red punch from his shirt.

Padmai nodded. "She's doing great."

"Good. Would it be too much trouble for you to send me updates on her progress? I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course, I will. It would be my pleasure." She beamed.

Charlie grinned at her and patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Padmai."

"Hey Charlie," Jack said as Charlie walked away from Padmai. He had a woman with him that he vaguely recognized. "This is Annette. She wanted to say hello to you."

Charlie smiled and shook her hand. "Hi Annette. Thank you for coming to the party."

She blushed. "You're welcome. I just wanted to say hello and wish you good luck this season."

"Thank you," Charlie said sincerely. "I'm very optimistic. We've got a new keeper, a friend of mine. He used to play for the Hamilton Horntails. Outstanding player. He used to play seeker. I hope you can come to a game this year. I leave tickets at the gate for preserve employees; you just have to ask for one."

"Wow, thank you," she said. "That's so sweet of you."

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm a sweet guy."

Jack snorted and Charlie gave him a dirty look. Annette wandered off in a daze.

Charlie got to say hello and good bye to everyone there. He individually thanked them for their kindness and support. He was looking forward to the upcoming Quidditch season, but he was very sad to leave.

The interns stopped by on their way back to the buffet line to say good bye. Charlie gave them some words of encouragement. Rowena insisted on giving him a kiss, which he graciously accepted. Genevieve watched them, but didn't try to kiss him. She shook his hand, and he gave her a big brother hug. He whispered in her ear that he sincerely hoped she would join the team; that he was impressed with her character. She grinned and blushed and thanked him for all his help. David wanted to talk Quidditch and Geoff was too busy eyeing the left over cake to say anything at all.

Charlie stayed another half an hour longer at the party and left before anyone else left. He decided that he would leave that night instead of waiting until the morning. He wanted the extra time to settle in. He said good bye to Jack and Pete and Mike. He was going fly to the training camp and it was better to fly at night when the likelihood of being seen by muggles was less. The trip wasn't too long; it should only take him a little over an hour. He flew over the preserve for a last look before winding his way north and then he turned eastward.

The night was beautiful; it was warm and there was a gentle breeze that carried him, cutting the flying time at least fifteen minutes. He reached the training camp while the lights were still on. He found his room, but his roommate, Lee West hadn't arrived yet. He left a message at the front for Joanna and Jordan to come by when they got in. Joanna told him earlier that they were planning to come in that evening.

Charlie fell asleep on his assigned bunk. A knock on the door woke him and he staggered to open the door. It was a representative of the club asking him if he needed anything, and gave him a stack of parchment and a new rule book. This was interesting, he thought. The representative told him that there was going to be a meeting tomorrow morning at noon. By that time all the players should be in by then. He was then told that he couldn't leave the facility that night, but there was a bar and a restaurant set up if he wanted something to eat or drink. He decided to wait on Joanna and Jordan. He wasn't especially hungry but he could use a drink. Before leaving the representative told him that the press was in the area. He had a cautionary tone in his voice. Yeah, like Charlie Weasley wanted to talk to the press.

Charlie hated talking to the press. The celebrity magazines hounded him. He often made the cover because he was one of the most popular Quidditch players in America. He did like to go out and party, and usually the press followed him. He was not going to become a monk just to get the press off his ass.

Charlie was reading the handouts given to him when the there was another knock on the door. He got up and opened it. Joanna made a mad leap into Charlie's arms while Jordan, Joanna's new husband stood back grinning. She kissed him hard. Charlie picked her up and lifted her over his head. She squealed.

"Save me, Jordan," she laughed.

"Save yourself, harlot," he kidded.

She jumped out of Charlie's arms, and turned to her husband. "I love it when you talk dirty," she said, now passionately kissing Jordan with a fervor that made Charlie clear his throat.

"Oh, hi, Charlie, you sexy beast," she said lightly. "I missed you so much. Look at my ring. Isn't it beautiful? I had to wrench it off his mother. Words like 'over my dead body' were used. Charlie, she is a bitch. It's so funny," Joanna said, finding it very amusing. "She's gets this tic in her left eye every time she sees me."

"Yeah," said Jordan, "you should see what she does when kiss. It's hilarious."

"I don't think she likes me," Joanna said, cracking up. "Let's go out and get pissed."

She talked a mile a minute; that was another thing Charlie loved about her. She was honest, but in a naïve way. And she swore like a sea hag.

"Have you gone to your rooms yet?" Charlie asked. He pitched the new rule book at her. "We've got a big meeting tomorrow. It looks like we got our wish; British and Irish Rules."

"Out-fucking- standing," Joanna said, kissing the rule book. "We'll get those little mother fuckers at the World Cup this year."

"Come on, Weasley. We've got so much to tell you. You want to hear about our honeymoon? I have pictures." She looked hungrily at her new husband, who returned the look.

"Fuck no." He said. "Let's get out of here."

They literally could not leave the grounds. There were charms put on the doors and the only place they were able to go was the bar and the restaurant. The place was crowded with players, staff and, of course, the media. The acquisition of Jordan Kingsley was big news. He was a very popular player. His hometown of Hamilton Ontario was very upset when he announced that he was going to play keeper with the Flying American Red Dragons. There were threats and curses promised, but Jordan said he wanted to play Quidditch with his beautiful bride, chaser, Joanna Morgan-Kingsley. The Reds had made a substantial offer to keep their best chaser and gain an excellent team player. There wasn't another seeker spot open, so Jordan took the keeper spot. The Reds traded their keeper, Claude Dumont for Jordan. Claude welcomed the trade because no one on the Reds team spoke French and Claude didn't speak English. Nearly all the players for the Horntails spoke French; many of the players were from a wizarding community in Quebec who had played together since school days.

The press followed Charlie and Jordan and Joanna around all night. They were looking for an angle. They tried pairing Charlie and Joanna last year. No doubt they will accuse Jordan or breaking them up, but Charlie and Joanna had always been best friends. He loved her like a sister and was thrilled when she and Jordan were married. Jordan understood their relationship better than anybody. He was not petty or jealous; he knew Joanna loved him more than anything else in the world.

The three of them took a booth in the back. Charlie bought the first round, which consisted of a bottle of tequila and three glasses.

"Charlie, I have got to introduce you to Jordan's sister, Mildred something or other."

Charlie laughed.

"Minerva," Jordan told him.

"Whatever. She is so hot for you, but she's real uppity. Tries to hide it. It's so funny. She would do you in a minute, all the while talking about what a beast you are. You have got to fuck her, Charlie."

Charlie laughed. "Sure. Bring her on."

The rest of the evening they caught up on happenings since they saw each other last. Joanna had taken Jordan to Scotland to her home. Jordan loved her parents and her brothers. The brothers were much younger than Joanna and were becoming a handful like their sister.

They finished the bottle of tequila. Joanna and Jordan wanted to go to bed and Charlie was getting tired. They said their good bye and would meet up at breakfast the next day. Charlie kissed Joanna and went back to his room.

By the time Charlie got to his room, Lee had already settled in and was just leaving. It was good seeing the young beater. He looked like he had matured some over the break. He was excited about the rules meeting the next day. Lee was an American, but he grew up playing British and Irish rules Quidditch. He was anxious to get on the playing field. He had practiced during the off-season with his friend, and fellow beater, Jason Monroe.

The only player that was not excited to see Charlie or the new rules was the 2nd seeker, Ryan Smith. Charlie had taken his slot as first team seeker, and he hadn't forgotten it yet. When he heard Jordan had joined the team, he was very upset. Jordan was a great seeker, and with him on the team, Ryan thought he'd never get to play. He was sending out feelers to other teams, but none of the other teams wanted him. He would not be pleasant to be around.

Charlie went to bed shortly after he got back to his room. He spent time reading the material that was given to him, then fell asleep happily by midnight. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day.


	6. Chapter 6 Dixie Malthune

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 6—Dixie Malthune

Charlie got up extremely early the next morning. He slipped out quietly trying hard not to wake up Lee, who was snoring loudly. He finished getting dressed in the hall and made his way to the practice Quidditch pitch. It was still dark outside, so Charlie magicked a low glow light so he could see where he walked.

He mounted his broomstick and kicked off hard. Soon he was flying high around the pitch. He used a practice ball about the size of the Golden Snitch that he threw high and made it fly randomly around the pitch. It was harder to spot than a real snitch because it was not shiny. His practice consisted of spotting the ball high in the air and then low to the ground. The practice improved his concentration and reflexes.

He was in the air a half hour before another person showed up. It was Coach Popov. He mounted his broom and flew around the pitch. He was in his own element and Charlie stayed clear of him. He waved at him when he first entered the pitch, but Charlie knew from experience that Popov didn't like being disturbed when he was flying alone. It was if they were in parallel universes, coming close, but not crossing paths.

By dawn, the stands were beginning to fill with fans who were attracted to the lights in the stadium. Several Quidditch reporters from the local newspapers sat in as well. There wasn't anyone to write about except Charlie and the coach, so they were mostly reading newspapers or finishing off their breakfasts on the run. The fans ultimately got tired to taking Charlie's picture, so they watched for a while and then most tried to get Charlie's attention for an autograph or photograph with them. He wasn't paying attention to the crowds, but when someone caught his eye, he flew down to talk to them and sign autographs.

Practice had not been scheduled, which disappointed the fans who wanted to see the whole team practice. Practice wouldn't begin until the next day. By eight, Joanna and Jordan had joined Charlie, and then Lee and Jason came in about a half hour later. They flew around for a while, and then played three on two: Chaser-Keeper-Beater/Chaser-Keeper. Charlie played keeper while Lee played chaser against Joanna, Jordan, & Jason. More of their teammates joined in and before long there were enough players for a real pickup game, which thrilled the fans in the stands.

By eleven thirty, the players cleared the pitch for the corporate meeting. Before members of the press were invited in, Guy wanted to address the players. He told them that the North American Quidditch League had voted to adopt the British and Irish Quidditch League Rules and would join the World Cup Alliance under the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Games and Sports. The vote was unanimous. The room erupted in cheers. This was the news the team, especially Charlie and Joanna, were waiting for. If they won the North American Tournament, they would be eligible to play in the World Quidditch Cup.

Once the press was seated in the press room, the players hurried in for the press meeting. Charlie, Joanna, Jordan, Lee, and Jason spread across the front row and the other players joined in quickly. Guy Bingly walked in the room, along with Dmitri Popov, the coach, and the Wizard Information Officer, Dixie Malthune, a stunningly beautiful woman that Charlie suspected to be part Veela. Even newlywed Jordan who only had eyes for his beautiful wife, had a hard time keeping his eyes off Dixie. She was sexier than ever since her promotion to WIO; last year she was Assistant WIO; the promotion was obviously good for her and great for the team. She beamed and flirted.

Dixie started the meeting by passing out press packets. Guy got up and addressed the press and told them what they had told the team members not five minutes earlier. Guy explained what the change meant, and how the Reds had actually foreseen the fiasco of last season when protests prevented the Reds from going to the World Cup.

"We feel the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Games and Sports decision to exclude the Red Dragons from the World Quidditch Cup play, while unfortunate for the Reds, who worked very hard and deserved to play in the World Cup, was ultimately the best decision," was the official word from the Reds' owners. Neither the owners, staff nor the team would comment beyond the official statement.

"We've been preparing ourselves since we hired our brilliant coach, Dmitri Popov two seasons ago. He is by far the best coach in the league, and in the world, for that matter. He has taken a rookie squad and turned them into champions. His eye for talent has made it possible for the Reds to have the finest professional Quidditch players a team could ever want," said Guy, winding up.

"We have the following returning players: Charlie Weasley-seeker; Chasers Joanna Morgan, who is now Joanna Morgan-Kingsley, Irish Mincher, and Andrew McClennan; our beaters, Lee West and Jason Monroe.

"We are fortunate to have acquired the phenomenal player, Jordan Kingsley, as our new keeper."

There were rumblings in the press room; Jordan had played seeker for the Hamilton Ontario Horntails, now he was keeper? What did that mean? They looked at each other, then to Charlie and Jordan. Guy let them stew over that bit of news for a moment or two. If they couldn't figure out that Jordan wanted to be close to his new wife, and that they paid an exorbitant amount of galleons to keep Joanna from moving to the Horntails, they were dumber sons of bitches than they looked.

"Any questions?" He said in a friendly tone.

Several writing tablet filled hands shot in the air. Guy call on the sports reporter for the _American Daily Prophet_.

"Will this decision delay the start of the season?" he asked.

Guy shook his head. "Not at all. There were only a few minor rule modifications that were adopted. We're going to play two pre-season games and in four weeks, we start the season. There is one change, however, and that is we aren't playing Salem first. The first game of the season will be against the Nebraska Native Americans, the newest franchise. Dixie has the modified scheduled that she'll give you on your way out. Any other questions?"

A hand went up. "What about Ryan Smith?"

Ryan was sitting as far away from Charlie and Jordan as he could physically could and still be in the same room. His head popped up at the mention of his name.

Guy acted like he didn't under the question. He put his hands up in a questioning gesture.

"With Jordan Kingsley playing, does that jeopardize Ryan's standings?"

What a bunch of dumb asses, thought Guy as he smiled patronizingly. "No," he said. "Jordan signed on as keeper. Charlie's our starting seeker. Ryan's second." Guy gave Charlie a look and Charlie grinned back at him.

"Will Ryan be playing more this year?" Came the follow up question.

"That's up to Charlie." Guy said.

Charlie grinned again while Ryan scowled.

Joanna was desperately trying not to laugh. Jordan shot her a look, but Joanna crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Jordan. Very discreetly, Jordan slid his hands under her robes and began massaging her sensuously with his fingers. Joanna squirmed and put her hand on his, but he wouldn't stop. She squirmed again, trying to pay attention to the press conference, but it was becoming obvious that she was enjoying her husband's playful touch. Finally, she pushed his hand away, causing several players to look at her. She blushed furiously while Jordan had a smug look on his face. Charlie ignored them, but nodded at Jordan.

After the meeting, the players were instructed to report to their assigned dorm rooms. Some players hadn't checked in before the game, and the head office wanted to make sure that they had time to get comfortable.

Practice was scheduled for seven the next morning. Before Charlie made it to his room, Dixie Malthune stopped him to say hello. She smiled so cheerily at Charlie that he thought his heart would drop. He stared at her while she spoke, but didn't hear a word she said. When she realized the effect she was having, she laughed sheepishly and toned down her appeal, which apparently she had the ability to control.

"Sorry about that Charlie, darling. I was still all geared up for the press. I didn't remember to turn off."

Suddenly he understood what she was saying, and nodded. "Wow," he said appreciatively.

She smiled again. "I just wanted to say hi," she said. "I'm happy to see you. Would you like to have a drink with me tonight?"

He said yes before his I-never-date-co-workers formed in his brain.

"Great! I'll meet you down here at eight."

He nodded, dazed. Charlie Weasley was not the kind of man who went "gaga" over women. He was the cool one. But Dixie was different. She's got to be mostly Veela, he thought. Relax, stud, he laughed to himself, it was probably a business meeting.

But Charlie showered and chose his clothes more carefully than he usually would. He went down to the area where he was supposed to meet Dixie early, but decided that he would check his messages before he went back to the area. That would kill some time, he hoped.

He had a letter from his friend, Travis, some fan letters and a note from Padmai. He opened the note from Padmai first and was happy to learn that the Flying Demon had been released and was doing very well. The eggs were fertile and were in incubation.

Rhonda, the chief of all things mail, divided his mail into 'I love you,' 'You're so great,' and 'You suck.' Charlie always read the 'You're so great' letters first, followed by the 'I love you' letters, and to bring everything into perspective, 'You suck.' Good news, he received a lot less 'You suck' mail this time. His bringing the Reds the victory at the North American Tournament last season helped his status a great deal.

The letter from Travis was a bit of a shock. Travis, whose parents were muggles, kept up with the muggle side of the world. He lived in a muggle neighborhood, drove a muggle car, and subscribed to muggle newspapers. The newspaper was what caught Charlie's attention. Travis sent him one of those tabloid papers that reported Bigfoot with the Pope sightings. On the cover was a picture of Charlie (grainy, thank God) and Mike manipulating a wounded dragon.

Oh, fuck me, he thought. The funny part of the story, if there was such a thing was that the person who took the picture didn't remember taking it and found it saved in her cell phone. It was the most widely viewed picture on the Internet. Experts were trying to determine if it was a fake. The good news was there were no discernable landmarks that would identify the preserve.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. Just his luck. He stared at the picture, trying to determine if there were any identifiable landmarks, but it could have been taken on the moon. Dixie came up behind him and tapped his lightly on his shoulder. He jumped. Something smelled wonderful; so familiar.

"Hi Charlie. Been waiting very long? Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a meeting with Guy." She said, apologetically.

"No, I just got here." He folded the magazine picture and stuffed it in one of his pockets. "Ready? Where do you want to go?" he asked, somewhat distracted.

Her long white hair was tied in the back in the cutest pony tail Charlie had ever seen. She was dressed nice, but not overboard. She wore a very tight fitting pink fuzzy sweater, and jeans that were tight, but looked comfortable. She wore stiletto heels.

"I hope I didn't keep you from something," she purred.

Charlie just shook his head. "Not at all. I didn't have any plans tonight, but catch up on my reading and answer some letters." Shit, he thought. Don't babble. He changed the subject quickly. "Uh, any place special you want to go?" he asked, hoping she ignored his previously blathering.

She took hold of his arm. "I thought we could go to my room for a drink." She said, actually rather shyly.

"Lead the way," he said with way more confidence in his voice than he actually felt. He thought, no one is going to believe this. His other team mates had actually made bets about Dixie; how she never went out with players; that she only went out with rich old wizards. Some even guessed she was Guy's mistress. Most of the wizards he knew made up stuff about her and them together. Charlie couldn't see her dating any of the players, she was too, what was the word he was looking for? Oh yeah, perfect. She didn't need to be anyone's eye candy.

He followed Dixie down a hall and into one of the rooms. She didn't have a roommate, and come to think of it, she probably didn't even live at the training camp. She probably had a home of her own close by. They were probably going into her office; yeah, dickhead, he said to himself, it's got to be a business meeting. But there was a bed in her room. The rooms at the training camp were set up like hotel rooms; a bed, table and chairs, mini bar and a bathroom with a closet.

"Excuse the mess," she said. The room wasn't untidy. But it had a lived in look. She walked to the mini bar and brought out a very large bottle of mescal and magicked two tall glasses. She poured the mescal almost to the top of both glasses and handed him a glass. "To the Reds," she said, and threw back the glass of mescal. He toasted the team and took a large swallow from the glass and held on to it.

"You know Charlie, I never date players," she said sincerely.

He waited.

"And I've never seen you date a colleague. Is that true?" she asked.

"Ordinarily." He said, hedging a little.

She blinked a couple of time, "Whew that was good stuff," she said of the mescal. "It's a tad strong for me."

Charlie nodded. "It takes getting used to. You were saying?"

Charlie was beginning to believe that Dixie had forgotten she had invited him for a drink. "I just wanted to let you know that I really like you. You're funny and nice and polite and I would like to get to know you better." Charlie was glad she was holding back even a little bit, because there would be no way in hell he would resist her. Actually, he didn't want to resist her charm.

She threw her arms around him and started kissing him rather passionately. She really poured on the charm. Soon he was kissing her right back. She felt so good. He couldn't believe his luck. Dixie Malthune, who had to be half Veela, wanted him. He responded to her kisses and began removing her sweater. She helped and struggled to remove his shirt. Damn, she smelled good. She helped him removed her jeans and shoes and he pulled her on top of him. She was eager for him.

"You know," he said, touching the hand that was beginning to unloosen his belt. "If I had any brains at all, I'd throw you on the bed and make love to you all night."

"Oh, good," she purred. "I knew you were a smart man."

He hesitated for a full half minute. "But."

She looked at him puzzled. "You don't want me?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I mean, I do. You're so beautiful."

"Well, what's stopping you? I want you, you want me, and I can feel it your response. You're hard as a stone."

"I know that," he acknowledged, pushing her away. Wait a minute, he thought. Something is wrong. What if it wasn't her, what if it was someone else who looked and talked just like her? But who? If she had drunk polyjuice potion, she would look exactly like Dixie, but it wouldn't be her.

"You're not really Dixie, are you?" He said, suddenly. This caught her off guard.

"Uh, of course I'm me, stupid. Who else would I be?"

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling. I'm sorry, but I've got to go now. Sorry it didn't work out," he said. "I could stick around for a hour and find out for sure who you really are, but I don't want to know who you are."

He quickly grabbed his shirt and put in on.

"How did you know?" she asked, finally.

"Just a hunch. I'm not_ that_ appealing. I guess you started out too eager. I don't know what it was. Look, you don't have to be someone else. I would have probably just talked to you anyway."

The girl who was Dixie let out a sob. "I knew this wouldn't work. I heard her talking about you, and I just filled in the blanks."

"Just do me a favor, next time you want to meet someone, don't pretend someone you're someone you're not. Promise."

The woman sniffled and nodded.

I have to go, now. Are you going to be all right?" he asked her cautiously. She nodded

He let the room quickly. That was a wasted night, he thought seriously. He didn't want to dwell on it thought. He walked out of the room and went back to his room. Oh well, he thought. Maybe one day it really would be her.

**A/N: I wasn't real happy with the ending of this chapter. It sounds goofy now that I've re-read it, but hopefully I've made up for it in the the next chapter. Thanks, Rita**


	7. Chapter 7 The Season Begins

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter Seven—The Season Begins

Charlie walked back to his room after the fiasco with the Dixie Malthune impersonator. He couldn't imagine who it was impersonating her or for that reason why. It didn't make any sense to him. He wanted to tell Joanna and Jordan, but he knew better than to go to their room this late, knowing he would disturb them.

It wasn't very late at all, and Charlie had time to go out. Maybe Lee was still there. He opened the door to his room and was surprised to find Lee there sitting on his bed staring at the real Dixie Malthune. Charlie was surprised to see her; she looked a little pissed off.

"I couldn't find you," she said. "I thought we were going to have a drink." She sounded not as disappointed as annoyed.

"Yeah, I was just looking for you." He said.

"I got a message to meet you here." She said. "I was about to leave."

Charlie closed the door and looked at her. He was debating on whether to tell her about the polyjuice version he had just left. She might find it amusing or she might go off on him. Veelas became very ugly when they were angry. What the hell, he thought.

"You still want that drink?" he asked, casually.

"Well, yes," she said. "Guy wanted me to talk to you about some things."

That figures, he thought. Of course it was a business meeting. "Have you eaten? I know a nice restaurant that's not very loud. We could talk there."

Dixie agreed. They apparated to the restaurant. The owner knew Charlie and the rest of the team and always gave them secluded tables. They followed the hostess to a table away from the other diners. They got a lot of attention from the patrons in the restaurant, probably because of Dixie. She wasn't quite out of her annoyed state, but at least she was beginning to smile a little.

"Before we get started on the meeting," Charlie began.

Dixie held her hand up. "I don't date players," she said. "You're cute and all, but it would be a distraction."

Charlie was amused. "What I was going to say is I just met up with someone who was pretending to be you. She used polyjuice potion. I have no idea who she was really or why she did it. I just thought you'd like to know."

Dixie looked murderous. "Again?! I _thought_ someone pulled my hair earlier today. I'm very sensitive with my hair," she said. "I didn't see who did it though." She sighed loudly. "It happens all the time. I've gotten used to it by now. I should have known something was wrong when you didn't meet me. Why me?" she threw her hands up in mock wonder.

Charlie shrugged. "Just jealous, I guess." He was amused, but not surprised at her vanity. "What did Guy want you to talk to me about?" He asked changing the subject.

Dixie was distracted. "Oh, he wanted to know if you'd be interested in doing some positive P. R. work for the team. You know, go out to the wizarding schools and talk to young wizards about Quidditch. That sort of thing. The team does a lot of charity outreach Youth Quidditch Associations are becoming more popular."

"Anyone else does this?" He hated to be singled out as if he was the most important member of the team. But he was popular, so if Guy wanted to use him to promote Quidditch, he understood that.

"We were going to talk to Lee and Jason. Since they're Americans, we'd like to promote them as well."

"I think they'd be great. They grew up playing Quidditch." He commented.

"And we'd like to use Ryan Smith." She said, looking at him to gauge his reaction.

"He'd be great. He's a charmer. The crowds love him and he is American. Good looking, too."

"So, will you do it, too?"

"I'm at your service." He said graciously.

"Wonderful. I'll let you know when everything starts. I don't think you'll need it, but I can give you some talking points." She said. She looked at the menu the server handed her.

"Oh, I never eat." She said lightly and put the menu down.

"I'll have a large firewhiskey," Charlie said. "And a steak. What I usually get," he told the server. The server nodded and bowed very low.

"It'll be right out," he said condescendingly.

Dixie looked fidgety.

"You don't have to stick around if you have something else to do," he said dismissively. "I'm sure you have something better to do." Charlie didn't like women who didn't eat.

Normally the food would have magicked to the table, but his was more of a place for talking and couples, so the food was actually brought out. The firewhiskey however came floating over right away.

"I think I will go," she said finally. He stood up when she stood up. "Thank you, Charlie. I'll tell Guy and he'll talk with you more about this."

He smiled and nodded. "Good bye." He felt he was giving her the old hag's rush, but he wasn't as impressed with her as he once was. Good to know, he thought to himself and he turned his attention to the steak dinner that just appeared on his plate.

Charlie thought he saw his coach in the restaurant sitting with someone in another table, but he didn't want to disturb him. But the coach saw Charlie and waved him over. Charlie walked over to his table. He glanced at the man sitting across from Popov. It was Viktor Krum sitting across from his coach.

"This is my nephew," Popov said, "Viktor Krum."

Charlie smiled broadly, "It is such an honor to see you, Viktor. We met once before in Romania. The Bulgarians played our little dragon sanctuary team."

Viktor smiled. "I remember." He said. "You are very good seeker."

"Thank you." Charlie, who was not easily impressed, very impressed. Viktor Krum was arguably the best seeker in the history of the sport.

Popov said, "He is on world tour. As tourist. First time he's had the chance."

"Are you staying long?" he asked.

Viktor shook his head. "Just today. I promised Mother to say hello. It's been a long time since I saw my uncle."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Good luck with your trip. It's such an honor to see you. Good night, Coach," he said.

"No," said Popov, "Sit down."

Krum nodded, and offered him the chair next to him and Charlie sat. The server brought over his food and the three of them ate and talked. Krum, who always looked so severe was relaxed and chatted about his trip and where he was planning to visit. Charlie suggested he visit the dragon preserve, and Krum looked interested.

"I've been interested in dragons since Tri-Wizards' Tournament. He said. "I got a Chinese Fireball."

Charlie said. "The preserve is in the desert. It's beautiful out there and so peaceful."

"I'm on a strict schedule, but maybe I could work it in." He said, optimistically.

Charlie stayed until he had finished eating and then bid them goodnight. He went to bed around midnight after answering some fan mail and writing a letter to his brother George about meeting Viktor Krum. The letter to Travis would have to wait until he could sort out what his reaction was. He had already told him about the muggles he found on the preserve. That was pretty typical and he told him about the dragon he and Mike rescued. He didn't understand how they managed to take a muggle picture, but Travis would explain that to him, he was sure.

The first practice began promptly at 7 am. It had been light for about a half hour. Charlie had been up since six making his morning laps around the pitch. He was happy to see Viktor flying with his uncle. Viktor was just as intense during his practice laps as he was playing. They nodded to each other as they flew by. Popov never spoke or smiled, even at his nephew.

When Joanna and Jordan, who was always the next to arrive, saw Charlie in the sky, they flew up to him.

"Who's that with Popov?" Joanna asked. Popov and Krum had stopped flying and were landing.

"You won't believe it if I told you," Charlie said, grinning. "I had dinner with him. It's Viktor Krum."

This time it was Jordan who reacted. The look on his face reminded Charlie of himself when he first saw Krum.

"Are you serious?" Jordan grabbed Joanna's arm and squeezed so tight, she cried out. He looked as excited as a school girl. "Oh my God, you actually talked to him?"

"I idolize this man." Jordan explained. " He's not a man. He a Quidditch god. Would, could you introduce me?"

"Sure," Charlie said. "Just don't drool or anything."

Joanna laughed. Together they landed and walked up to Popov and Viktor.

"Good morning, Coach," Charlie began. "Viktor."

They turned around. Viktor smiled. Popov's expression didn't change.

"Charlie. Good morning. I saw you fly. You are natural."

"Thank you," Charlie said, warmed by the compliment.

Jason coughed.

"Viktor, I'd like to introduce my friends, Joanna and Jordan Kingsley."

Viktor stuck out his hand. Charlie could tell Viktor was a little shy, which could come off as standoffish if you didn't know him. Joanna took his hand and gave him her winning smile.

"This is an honor, Viktor. My husband has told me so much about you. You're the reason he plays Quidditch."

Joanna spoke up because Jordan was frozen in his place. He was absolutely star struck. His expression would have been comical, if it wasn't so tragic.

Viktor was kind enough to ignore Jordan's spacey demeanor. He took Jordan's hand and shook it warmly. "I have watched you play. You played seeker for the Horntails, yes?"

He nodded.

"You're a good seeker," he complimented. "But I think you're a better keeper. I think both positions are alike in a lot of ways, do you? Both must be fast, maneuverable and natural flyers. I think you are very good. Charlie would be good keeper, too, but he's a better as seeker."

Charlie laughed. "I know, I'm more of a showboat."

Viktor laughed out loud. "I was going to say, you have natural hunting ability. You can spot prey easily. That's very very important, I think."

"Oh," said Charlie humbly. "That, too."

Popov made a grunting noise, like clearing his throat. The four of them looked at Popov.

"You burn daylight. You all horrible Quidditch players. You need practice. Go fly."

"Yes, sir," Charlie, Jordan, and Joanna said simultaneously.

Viktor shook their hands again. "I'm leaving this morning. It was good to see you. Good luck with season. I'll see you in World Cup." He embraced his uncle and walked off the pitch carrying his broom across one shoulder.

The three of them watched Viktor leave. "Wow, he was hot," was all Joanna could say.

"Yeah," Jordan and Charlie said together dreamily.

They all laughed, mounted their brooms, and began practice.

For the next two weeks, practice consisted of on the field with drills and work outs every day, all day. Matches sometimes lasted days, so the players had to be in the best physical and mental condition. The practices were exhausting. The first team practiced from the second team but occasionally got to match play. The second team worked hard so that they would be recognized, but the first team worker harder. No one wanted to be relegated to the second team. There were also the reserve teams. These were rookies who one day would be playing first team. Charlie spent a lot of time with them, when he wasn't practicing.

A match was scheduled between the first and second teams for a bright sunny morning. The fans started filling the stadium hours before the game. There were promotional items given away and the players were available to sign autographs and have their pictures taken with the fans. The reserves and the second team were more anxious to sign autographs and have their pictures taken. They were the future stars.

Charlie was not nervous, but he was excited. He wanted to play. Quidditch was his second love, but it was a very close second to his first love, magical creatures, especially dragons. Every time he got out on the pitch, he felt like he was home.

The second team entered the pitch before the first. The crowds cheered loudly. They were the underdogs. The crowds cheered louder when Ryan Smith entered the pitch. He was the all American wizard. Good looking, a genuine nice boy that every witch would love to introduce to their daughters. Actually, he was an asshole, spoiled brat womanizer, but he got much better press than he deserved. As far as the local press was concerned, compared to Charlie, Ryan was the perfect angel.

Charlie didn't have any ill will against Ryan. He had gotten Ryan's spot as first team seeker when he joined the team, so he understood why he Ryan was resentful and didn't like him. But after a while, Charlie believed that if Ryan wanted to play first team, he should practice harder, instead of whining to the press.

Ryan seemed to enjoy any bad press that Charlie got. Charlie was unapologetic for his behavior. He liked to party; he loved women; he wasn't married and didn't have a steady girlfriend, so in his opinion, those who criticized him should bugger off and leave him alone. Charlie was always polite. He only got in friendly fights, and although photographers annoyed the shit out of him, he never roughed anyone up for taking his picture. He was always respectful of the fans of his team. He had a very tough skin when it came to criticism by fans. He was a fan of the sport himself and understood that the fans played vicariously through him.

He was praised and criticized for catching the Golden Snitch too soon, or waiting too long to catch it. It was all part of the game.

The whistle blew for the start of the game and immediately Ryan went after him; this was a sign of a poor player, thought Charlie. Charlie relaxed and flew around. He had his eye on the Golden Snitch when it was released. He watched it dart in and out and finally lost sight of it when a bludger came dangerously close to his head. He was not anxious to end the game early. The other team needed to play and the fans loved it when they scored.

The second team was frustrated by the phenomenal Jordan Kingsley. He was brilliant. He seemed to be able to be in two places as once. The crowd, who may have been a little skeptical at the team for choosing a Canadian was certainly won over by his finesse and style. Charlie watched him for a while, extremely impressed. If he had had any guilty pangs about Jordan going from seeker to keeper so Charlie could stay first team, they were quickly dissolving. Jordan had a big smile on his face; he was having the time of his life. He caught Charlie's eye and winked.

Joanna scored seven times in quick succession. Then Iris took over and score four more times. Andrew was having trouble staying on his broom for some reason. He missed the quaffle several times when Iris passed it to him. Joanna expertly took up the slack. After a while, Iris stopped passing to Andrew, and Joanna flew to him and yelled at him to get his little dick-sized brain into the game.

It wasn't that the second team keeper was a bad player; it was just that Joanna and Iris were so much better. When Andrew finally joined the game and threw the quaffle toward the goal, the seeker blocked it with ease.

Ryan was still showboating. Charlie knew that he desperately wanted to get the Golden Snitch, but Charlie was just as determined to get it.

The game went on for two hours; the score was 140 to nothing. If Ryan got the Golden Snitch the second team would win. So Charlie could tell that he was going after the snitch no matter what. He knew from experience that if he spotted it first, Ryan would be on his ass, trying to take it first. And if Ryan went after it first, there was a good chance it would elude him. With all his show, Ryan was a lousy seeker. He had none of the instincts of a good seeker. As Joanna told Charlie once before he joined the team, he was rubbish, but sometimes got lucky. The lucky times was what made Charlie nervous.

Charlie spotted the Golden Snitch by Jordan. He flew casually over, checking to see if Ryan was watching, but he was showing off to the stands. He waved at Jordan like he was going to tell him something. He had a code for the beaters that alerted them to keep the bludger away; it was a discreet sign so that the other players wouldn't be alerted. The beaters, who practiced this move until they had it perfected, took off after the bludger who was flying toward Joanna. They knocked it toward the second keeper, and everyone expected Joanna or Iris or Andrew (unlikely as it was) to try to score.

Charlie flew dangerously close to Jordan, who also had spotted the snitch. He casually herded the Snitch toward Charlie and just as casually, Charlie grabbed the Golden Snitch. The game was over! The first team had won 290 to nothing!

When Charlie raised the Golden Snitch in victory, the crowd, who was for the most part, caught off guard, erupted in wild cheers. The whistle blew and the game was over.

Both teams landed and the first team went after Charlie and jumped on him jubilantly. The second team was totally crushed. Each one of them knew exactly why the first team was the first team and they were seconds. They congratulated the players and their coach herded them quickly off the field. Ryan Smith looked murderously at Charlie and walked away angrily.

Coach Popov was waiting next to the dressing room for them. His expression had not changed. He looked at them and nodded. He was going over every play in his head. "Good game," he said finally. "McClennan, I want to talk to you."

Andrew's face turned white. He knew he screwed up out there, but he was hoping that the Coach hadn't noticed. He had been warned before about his drinking problem and not to bring it to the game. Charlie was not expecting him to come back. The only other chaser on the second team that got close to scoring a goal was Alicia Wilcox. She was a good player and had replaced Andrew in the match with Mexico last season.

The team was given the rest of the day off and Joanna, Jordan, Charlie, Lee, and Jason went off to party. Jordan's parents were in the stands, and so was his sister, Minerva. Jordan grinned sheepishly as he introduced his sister to Charlie, Jason and Lee. She gave them all a haughty look, but accepted an invitation to join them at the local Quidditch bar. Jordan and Joanna looked at each other smugly. Charlie would be able to wipe that uppity look off her face soon enough.

After several hours of steady drinking and re-living the day's match, Iris and Alicia walked into the bar. Iris and Alicia were in a committed relationship and were dying to tell the rest of the team the good news: Andrew was out and Alicia was in. Everyone toasted Alicia. Joanna congratulated her heartily. She knew Alicia was a better player than Andrew, but Andrew had seniority and he had to play himself out of the position. The players were confident now nothing would stop them this season.

There still were the pre-season games which began the following week. They were playing California and then Sweetwater and the first game of the season was against the newly formed Nebraska team.

Charlie poured on the charm with Minerva. He was attentive and friendly. He ignored her haughty looks and audible bored sighs. She kept her arms crossed at her chest. Joanna finally leaned over the table.

"Why don't you get that broomstick crammed up your ass and fly out of here if you are so miserable?" She said loudly.

Charlie and Jordan laughed, but Minerva gave her look of such loathing that Lee and Jason cringed. They were waiting for the sparks to fly. But she didn't leave.

Then Charlie did something he never does, he asked her to dance. She very reluctantly nodded, and he took her out on an empty space. The song was slow and Charlie got extremely close to her. He molded his body into hers. She stiffened up but he nuzzled her neck and she began to relax a little.

"You smell good," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry you're not having a better time."

She didn't say anything, but Charlie felt her shaking slightly.

"You're very beautiful, but you know that," he said, grinning.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Joanna's beautiful."

He nodded. "Yes she is, but you are too. Do you have a boy friend at home?"

Again she shook her head.

"That surprises me," he said. Not really, because she acted like frigid bitch. "Too busy for men, I guess."

The talk was nonsense about her, her trip to the game. Anything he could think of. He was complimentary and flirty. It took a while, but she finally started to respond to him. He immediately took advantage and kissed her. She fought him for a full second before she responded completely.

After the kiss ended, she pulled away. "Okay," she said, almost angrily. "You proved it. I'm human."

He looked at her with a mild look of surprise. "I never thought you were anything else." He walked her back to the table, sat her down and sat back down next to her. He ignored her for the rest of the evening.

Finally, around midnight, Lee and Jason hooked up with two fans and took off. Charlie said he had to get some sleep because there was still practice the next day and he needed to sleep off the alcohol buzz. Joanna kissed Charlie. Charlie said good bye to Jordan and Minerva, saying it was a pleasure meeting her, and that he hoped she had a nice visit. He smiled pleasantly to her and went home, leaving the three of them at the table.


	8. Chapter 8 Ryan's Big Chance

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter Eight—Ryan's Big Chance

Two weekends later the Reds were 2-0 in the pre-season. Next week was the start of the season. The Reds were taking on the newest team, the Nebraska Native Americans. The team was going to Nebraska for the match. Charlie had never heard of Nebraska before and was looking forward to playing a new team.

About six hours before the start of the match, Charlie realized that he wasn't feeling right. His was dizzy and couldn't keep his balance. He threw up several times his head felt like it was going to explode. Charlie was rarely sick. He was blessed with good health. But today he thought he would feel better if he died.

He made his way to the team's healer, who told him he had the 24 hour version of the 48 hour crud. There was nothing she could do for him. He'd be out of circulation for the next 24 hours. Unless he wanted to puke all over the fans, he had to sit out this match.

Of course he wanted to play, but he knew he couldn't see the Golden Snitch much less find it. The first thing he did after he threw up all over the healer was to tell Coach Popov that he couldn't play. That was the hardest message he ever had to convey. Popov watched his without expression as he explained, through constant retching that he couldn't play today.

"You going to die?" the Coach asked, obviously disgusted with such a wuss.

"No sir," he insisted. "I have vertigo, and I can't stand up much less ride a broom. The healer said I'll be all right in 24 hours."

"You'll be all right for Salem next week?" He eyed him suspiciously.

"Absolutely, sir," he promised.

He turned around, dismissively. "Go puke outside." This is exactly what Charlie did.

As he lay in bed, longing for death, he wanted his mum. His mum could make his feel better. He went back to his room and crawled into bed. Lee was still there, getting ready for the game.

"You can't be sick!" shouted Lee. "Who's going to play seeker?" He was hysterical.

"I'm sure Coach will put in Ryan Smith. He's second. Don't worry. Ryan is a good player." Charlie said, now breaking out in a sweat.

"No, he's not. He sucks. Crap, we're going to lose." Lee threw his broom back on his bed.

"Jesus, Lee." Charlie said. "He'll be fine. Keep the bludger away from him. Same as with me." He looked at Lee's despondent face. "Butch up, will you? It's just one game. Believe me I would play if I could."

Somehow word got out that Charlie wasn't playing. Joanna and Jordan stopped by to offer their support. Charlie threw up five times while they were there. He moaned, "I don't have anything else to puke."

The room was spinning. The only place where he didn't feel like throwing up and keeling over was in bed. Joanna magicked him some chicken soup from the dining room.

"Let me know how Nebraska plays," he said in between retching. "I wish I could be there. Do you know any of their players?"

Joanna shook her head. "I think they're all Americans. It's all been hushed up. Like it's some big surprise or something. Who the fuck cares? First year's always rough. Maybe they've imported some good talent" She shrugged. "It's just the beginning to our trip to the World Cup."

Jordan agreed. "I'd love to have an invisibility cloak and see what Ryan's expression is when Coach tells him he's starting."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he poisoned you. The little prick," said Joanna chewing on a fingernail.

"Don't make me laugh," Charlie said, holding his side. "God, I hurt all over."

"You pussy," Joanna said, disgustedly. But she kissed him on his forehead and whispered sweet words of encouragement. She pushed his hair away from his eyes. "Damn, you're burning up. You're not contagious, are you?"

Charlie shook his head, but immediately got dizzy and laid back down.

"Poor baby," Joanna said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm this close to finding out who took the polyjuice potion." I'll know something I'm sure, by tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter," Charlie said with his pillow over his face. "Go play. Win. You've got to get a big lead."

Joanna thought about giving him a smart ass retort, but she took pity on him and merely grinned.

Charlie went right to bed after they left. He did get a sleeping potion so that he could get some rest. The vertigo was not pleasant and might be tolerable if one could sleep through it. He had hoped to sightsee in one of the large all wizarding community in the country. The village was located near the muggle village of Ogallala in the southwest portion of the state near Colorado.

Charlie drifted off to sleep and it seemed he slept days, not hours. He had crazy dreams about Quidditch and the preserve. He even dreamed of the time he spent in Hogwarts, the Wizarding School he attended as a boy. The dream was so real that he thought he was in a pensieve reliving the events that weren't that significant to him, but seem important now.

_It was the beginning of his first year and he is being sort into his house. He watched his older brother Bill cheer with the rest as the sorting hat loudly proclaim, "Gryffindor!" He bounded off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table where he joined the rest of the House. He was happy that he hadn't been placed in another house. _

_Next, he was outside Hagrid's hut, waiting on his detention. He had given Professor Snape cheek during the potions class and he discovered that Professor Snape was a sour, ill-tempered man that he was unable to charm. He was sent to Hagrid for detention; something about going into the Forbidden Forest. The caretaker, Argus Filch, grumbled the whole way to Hagrid's hut about the old days and how nicer it was when they really punished students._

_Hagrid opened the door and smiled at Charlie. He was a huge man, must be part giant, Charlie thought. He knew Hagrid from the first day off the train when he escorted the first years to Hogwarts across the lake in the boats._

_Charlie was standing next to his 12 year old self and Hagrid. He followed the two of them into the Forbidden Forest to a grove. It was the first time he had seen a hippogriff. The adult Charlie remembered the exact moment when he fell in love. He bowed low to the majestic creature and with a slight regal hesitation, the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Buckbeak let him ride him. It was the happiest day of Charlie's life._

_Over the course of the next months, Hagrid introduced Charlie to all the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest. He especially liked the flying creatures. Hagrid had told him about the Threstals, but he never saw one, although he did feed and water the herd._

_Next, he dreamed about his mother and father. They were crying. His mother was holding a bloody sweater that she had knitted. She was wailing, "He's gone. They've killed my baby." He asked who she was crying for, but she wouldn't say. She hugged the sweater tighter and tighter._

_Charlie found himself outside; the land was covered in snow. He didn't recognize it, but it could have been the Arctic, for all he knew. Someone was walking toward him. They were wrapped from head to foot in a large animal skin of some kind. The figure was carrying something but he couldn't make it out because the figure was so far away. But as the figure got closer, he recognized the figure. It was his ex-muggle girlfriend, Jessica. She was holding something in her arms. She was smiling as she presented a dragon egg wrapped in tissue paper. When he took the egg, it cracked open and instead of a dragon, it was a baby with bright red hair. She turned around and started walking away into a snow storm. She turned once and blew him a kiss. He looked at the baby. It was a little boy. The baby started to cry. He looked for Jessica to give the baby back but she had disappeared._

_He kept wondering what he was supposed to do with the baby who wouldn't stop crying. He heard a voice that sounded familiar. "He's hungry. Give him to me." He looked up and it was his brother Ron's girlfriend, Hermione. _

_"What are you doing here?" he asked her. _

_Hermione was dressed in a pink fuzzy sweater and tight jeans. She was wearing stiletto heels, and her hair was blowing all around her face. She was beautiful._

_"You love me Charlie. I'm just here to tell you that I love you too." She kissed him passionately. Just when he reached for her, she stepped back. Smiling, she took the baby and disappeared. He watched her go and then, he was sure he said out loud, "That was weird."_

_Next, Charlie was on the Hogwarts Express on his way back to school. He was outside his body again. He was sitting next to his brother, Bill. Young Charlie was telling Bill that this year he was going to try out for Quidditch._

_"Good," said Bill, who, in the dream, was kissing his future wife, Fleur. "You're the best Quidditch player in the world, Charlie. You'll be made captain." Fleur apparently came up for air long enough to nod in agreement. _

_"Si J'avais pas met votre frère première, I would have married you." Fleur said, wiping a tear from her eye._

_Charlie was off the train, watching it pass by. He was waving at the train and running after it. After the train had gotten out of sight, he heard a voice calling his name._

"Charlie!" It called. "You have to wake up. Wake up, Charlie." It was Joanna. She was shaking him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her confused. "That was the weirdest dream I've ever had." He tentatively sat up. Good, no dizziness so far. His head hurt, but that was about it.

"What happened?" He asked suddenly, thinking that the game must be over by now. "Did we win?"

Joanna pitched Charlie's pillow down. "No." she said angrily. "The American's seeker took the Golden Snitch after an hour of play. Their keeper was good. We were leading 70 – zip, Jordan is awesome, by the way. Any way the fucking snitch was flying around Ryan's head, and the dick head couldn't get it. The other seeker, Matt Holman, I think his name is, stole it away. I cannot believe we lost the first game.

"The press went nuts when you weren't there. The fans started out cheering for Ryan, but he played like such a dufus, they were yelling for you twenty minutes out. God, he's such a moron. We shouldn't have lost. Their seeker wasn't that good."

"Well, shit," said Charlie. "That's too bad. I hate that we lost our first game."

Charlie was clearly pissed off. He couldn't blame Ryan if the other seeker got to the Golden Snitch first. It was very disappointing, though to lose the season opener. Charlie didn't say that he wished he had played and they might have won. It didn't work that way. It could have just as easily been him that got the snitch taken away from him, so he wasn't about to blame Ryan. Of course that didn't stop Joanna from blaming Ryan for losing the game.

"And you know what is fucking worse?" Joanna steamed. "He's acting like it was everybody else's fault. He blamed Lee and Jason for not keeping the bludgers away from him. But they did keep them away. They played really, really well. You'd have been so proud. There was no communication between Ryan and the beaters at all."

Lee came storming in. He threw his bat and broomstick into his closet. "Asshole," he said. "He had the nerve to blame me for Holman getting the Golden Snitch." He said to no one in particular.

Charlie and Joanna watched him vent. He threw things, kicked things, and cursed.

"Lee," Charlie said calmly, but he was overcome with a wave of nausea. He darted into the bathroom and threw up.

By the time he made it out of the bathroom, Jason had joined them. Lee and Jason were still talking about what an asshole Ryan was. Joanna was looking through a magazine that featured Charlie on the cover. A fan had sent it to Charlie to autograph. She looked at him questioningly. Charlie snatched the magazine away from Joanna and threw it on his desk.

"Where's Jordan?" Charlie asked, looking around. He was the only one from the team missing. Alicia and Iris came by to complain about the game and Ryan.

"He's with his parents and the bitch," she said. "I can't stand to be around her. They are going to dinner. I was pissed off at the way she acted when we took her out. She's a heartless bitch."

Charlie shook his head. "She's all right. I think she has some issues, I think she's just overshadowed by her talented younger brother."

Joanna looked at him oddly. "She treated you abysmally. I wanted to slap the smugness off her face."

"Don't judge her too sharply, Joanna." Charlie said.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "You must be sick." She said, but grinned at him.

The room was getting rowdier. Charlie's head was still hurting, and his nausea wasn't getting any better. Finally, he kicked everyone out so he could get some rest.

"Come back tomorrow, I'll be well by then," he said.

The group took pity on him and left him alone.

The next day, he felt absolutely fine. The headache, vertigo, and nausea were gone. He was starving when he went down for breakfast. The team would be moving back to their training camp that day. Joanna and Jordan had just arrived when Charlie did. They grinned and waved at Charlie. He went over to their table.

"You're well?" Jordan asked.

"Fit to fight." He said. "And anxious to get out of here."

Ryan Smith walked into the dining hall. He walked past Charlie's table, ignoring him. Charlie was sure his attitude would have been a lot different if he had won the game the day before. But he let it go. Everyone has bad days. If he had played, Charlie was sure they would have been booing him.

The next game was also away. They were playing the oldest Quidditch team in America, The Salem Cats. He was looking forward to the game. Coach Popov would tell him if he was starting or whether he would give Ryan another shot. Although it seemed automatic that Charlie would start, he failed to start the first game, so it was up to the Coach after that. He was anxious to get back to practice. He felt he had missed so much when he was sick.

The team was going to spend three days at home, then travel to Salem. He felt good and was ready to play. Popov gave him the word later that day after they arrived back to the training camp that he would be starting against the Cats.


	9. Chapter 9 The Salem Cats

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 9—The Salem Cats

He had three days of good practice before the team traveled to Salem. After settling into their assigned rooms, Charlie and his friends decided to see some of the sights of the oldest wizarding community in America. The town was significantly historic. Charlie wanted to go into the muggle part of Salem and go to the different witchcraft museums, but there wasn't any time for that this trip. Instead, they found a small neighborhood bar. The patrons were obviously huge Quidditch fans: Salem Cats fans and they recognized Charlie ("You're going to _have t_o start wearing a fucking hat!")They didn't stay very long. Charlie commented that it was nice that there was so much team loyalty there. They bought a bottle of fire whiskey and Charlie had his bottle of mescal so the party moved to Jason and Lee's room, because it was the biggest. For the first time ever, Charlie had a room to himself.

Coming off the first game loss, the team was more than ready for this week's game. Charlie was feeling fit, and the rest of the team was motivated. The coach sent Ryan to practice with the reserves so Charlie could work with the whole team, especially the beaters.

Joanna, Iris, and Alicia practiced hard against Jordan. They found it an incredible workout to practice against the best keeper. Jordan did not let up either. He made them better chasers, while improving his skills.

The day before the game, Guy Bingly gave the team a blanket invitation to a dinner at the Department of Magic offices that evening. It was strictly dress robes, and everyone was to be on their best behavior. They were, after all, representing Georgetown (Austin), Texas and the Flying American Red Dragons. While Jordan and most of the American players were from upper middle class families, Joanna and Charlie were from the British working class. Joanna wasn't sure if Bingly was addressing her and Charlie specifically with his comment about them being on their best behavior. Charlie became rowdy and fought when provoked and Joanna was about as plain spoken as one could get, and often turned the air around her blue with her salty language. But, both knew how to act in polite society. Charlie didn't take offense like Joanna did. His mum taught him manners and he came from a long line of purebloods, some of whom were in an elevated status.

He could tell the whole class thing bothered Joanna. He thought that her problem she had with her in-laws might stem from her class insecurities, especially with her sister-in-law, Minerva. What Joanna didn't realize was that Minerva was just as intimidated by her.

It seems everyone had a date to the dinner but Charlie. That didn't bother him; he was secure enough to walk into any situation alone. For some reason, though, Guy's wife, Eugenia, insisted on finding a suitable date for Charlie, so she fixed him up with her sister's daughter, Elionora, who lived in Salem. She was a sweet girl, who looked a lot like her aunt, which was creepy to Charlie. He didn't know if he would feel comfortable screwing a woman who looked like his boss's wife, if it got that far, of course.

There was a cocktail party before dinner; a sort of mixer. Joanna stayed glued to Charlie and Jordan. She was on her best behavior. Jordan told her not to worry about anything. He loved her just as she was, and fuck everyone else.

Charlie wandered over to the appetizers, when a woman placed her hand on his arm. He turned around to find Reva looking at him curiously. He smiled. "Hi."

"It's killing me," she said. "I know I know you from somewhere. Have we met?"

He nodded. "Yes, we have. How are you Reva?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She stiffened slightly, but she kept her smile. "Do you work for the Department of Magic? That's where I think I know you from." Clearly she was trying to remember.

He shook his head. He leaned into her once again, and whispered. "We met in Mexico," he said with a smile.

All the color drained from her face, then she flushed. She stood with her mouth open. A very tall, attractive man came up to her and Charlie.

"Well, darling, have you figured out where you know him from?" He smiled warmly and held out his hand. "I'm Reva's husband, Mark Goodall. It's been bothering her all evening."

Charlie looked at Reva, then at her husband. He smiled and took his hand and shook it. "How do you do, I'm Charlie Weasley. I play seeker for the Reds. If it weren't for my red hair, nobody would recognize me. I look familiar to everyone, I guess. And I meet a lot of people."

He turned to Reva. "So, have we met?"

She shook her head, "No, I guess not." She stammered, but recovered quickly." I must know you from your picture. Our son's a huge Quidditch fan. He likes your team better than the Cats."

"It was very nice meeting you. I hope you come to the match tomorrow." He said pleasantly.

Clearly, Mark wanted to stay and chat, but Charlie excused himself and went back to his date and Jordan and Joanna. Throughout the evening he caught Reva looking at him, but he just smiled and went on talking to his friends or ignored her completely.

After dinner, there was a dance. Charlie stayed seated while Jordan and Joanna danced. Elionora probably would have liked to dance, but Charlie wasn't budging. Finally Jordan danced with her while Joanna rested her feet.

"Why don't you dance with her, Charlie?" she asked, rubbing her feet.

"You know I don't dance." He said

"You danced with Minerva," Joanna pointed out.

He shook his head. "No, I pushed her around the dance floor. Big difference."

"Who was the woman you were talking to earlier?" she asked.

He drained his glass of firewhiskey. "Nobody," he said. "Are you bored? Because I am. How long are we supposed to stay?"

Joanna shrugged. "No idea. She keeps looking at you."

"Who?" He asked. But he already knew she was talking about.

"Nobody." She pointed her out.

"That's because I'm the best looking person here, and I'm a famous Quidditch star. Don't worry about it."

But Joanna wouldn't leave it alone. Maybe it was because she was bored and needed a diversion. He tried to direct her attention to something else, but she wouldn't give it up. She knew there was more to the story than Charlie was revealing. She was beginning to become annoying.

As soon as Jordan returned with Elionora, Charlie grabbed her hand. "Let's dance," he said, dragging her back to the dance floor. He was actually not a bad dancer. He just didn't like to dance. Molly Weasley taught all her children to dance despite what she called the "Weasley two left feet gene."

He stayed away from Joanna the rest of the evening, and refused to talk to her. That intrigued her more and she became more determined to figure out why he was being so guarded.

Elionora seemed like a very nice young witch. She was a huge Quidditch fan, thanks to her Uncle Guy. She supported the Reds, naturally. She knew statistics better than some sports reporters. She griped about last week's game. She had always like Ryan, but was very impressed with Charlie's talent.

"Why didn't you play?" she asked casually. "Did you want Ryan to stumble?"

"Hell, no. I was very sick. I had some 24-hour thing. Believe me if I could have stayed on my broom without throwing up, I would have loved to have played. Nebraska just had a better day. It happens." He said graciously.

"You're a very nice man," she said shyly. "I expected you to be full of yourself."

He laughed at that. "Really? Well, I'm glad I disappointed you."

"You know what I mean," she said. "Most Quidditch players are, you know."

"Assholes?" he said, playfully. "Well, to be honest, I'm the biggest asshole on the team. The coach describes me as a no talent showboat who gets lucky from time to time. That keeps me humble. And, I happen to be the biggest Quidditch fan in the world."

"I don't think you're an asshole. I think you are one of the best seekers I've ever seen. You're a natural, without fitting the stereotype."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You want to go somewhere?" she asked. Her voice had gotten very low and throaty.

"Absolutely. Do you want to come to my room?"

She smiled and nodded. They went back to their table. Jordan and Joanna were still on the dance floor. She picked up her tiny beaded bag and shawl that was draped across her chair. Charlie finished his drink. He kept his hand on her waist as he led her out of the room.

When they got to Charlie's room, he offered her a drink, but she declined. She stood, feeling slightly awkward. He took her bag and shawl and placed them on the dresser. He cupped her face in his hands and began kissing her, very gently at first until she responded eagerly to his firmness of his mouth. He was very patient and took the time to savor the taste and feel of her. She seemed to be impatient and greedy for his mouth and hands, but he slowly caressed her with his hands; his lips following his hands. They undressed each other with slightly more urgency. He made love to her every way imaginable; satisfying her completely.

Afterward, she went into the bathroom while he napped. She couldn't be seen coming out of his room. She got dressed and kissed him. He woke up and smiled.

"I have to go. I enjoyed tonight." She kissed him again.

"Me too. I enjoyed it very much. Do you want me to walk you out?" He asked, caressing her face.

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Don't get up." She kissed him again. "Good night." Charlie went back to sleep.

The next morning, he was awakened by the sound of banging on his door.

"What?" He said, opening the door. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist. "What?" he repeated as Joanna pushed her way into his room.

"Why did you blow me off last night?" she said, annoyed. She crossed her arms at her chest.

"You were getting on my fucking nerves. Come in, why don't you?" He said.

"What weren't you telling me last night?" she asked.

"It was none of your fucking business. Jeez, Joanna, why did you keep hounding me? If I wanted to tell you something, I would tell you. Can't you leave anything alone?"

She looked at him icily. "Fine." She sat down on the unmade bed.

"So, did you have fun last night?" she asked.

He nodded. "Very much. I liked Elionora a lot."

"We could tell. She's very nice." She said.

"Yes," he agreed.

"I'm sorry." She said finally. "You're right. I was being a jerk. You still love me?"

"Of course I do," He grinned at her.

"I'm just used to you telling me everything. I know I was a prat." She said honestly.

"Yes, you were," he agreed.

"Are you going to breakfast? Jordan's saving the last sausage for me." Joanna stood up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll meet you there. I have to shower first."

Ten minutes later, Charlie was downstairs in the breakfast room with Jordan and Joanna. Lee and Jason were picking at their food. They still got very nervous before a game. The rest of the room was filled with staff and guests. Charlie got a cup of coffee and sat down with Jordan and Joanna. Jordan had finished eating and was reading the morning paper. Joanna was taking a second helping of sausages. Charlie wasn't very hungry, but ate a piece of fruit. It was unusually quiet in the room.

"Oh, that's delicious," Jordan snorted, snapping the newspaper. "Now they're saying that you not playing last week was a strategy by Coach Popov. If you, Charlie had played, it would have revealed the team's new game plan. Popov wanted to lose the first game, just to throw everyone off." He looked up from the paper.

Charlie laughed and took the paper. "That's funny. He read the commentary. "Typical bull shit," he said, giving the paper back to Jordan. "I wish these morons would get a life."

Guy, Eugenia, and Elionora walked into the dining room. Charlie stopped talking and looked at Elionora who smiled prettily at Charlie. He smiled back. Guy and Eugenia were busily talking to other people in the room and didn't notice the exchange. Finally, they made their way over to Charlie's table.

"Good morning, y'all," Guy said. "Elionora said she had a real good time yesterday. Thanks Charlie for taking her to the dinner. Eugenia's always trying to fix up people."

"I had a good time, too," he said honestly.

Elionora beamed. "Good luck today, Charlie," she said shyly.

"Thanks," he said, still smiling.

After they had walked away, Joanna said, in a very low voice, "Ooh, Charlie fucked the boss's niece."

"Shut up, Joanna." Charlie said, pushing her pointed finger away from his face, but he was grinning.

There usually wasn't practice on game day, but Charlie practiced every day. He went to the Quidditch pitch and was planning to do his usual flying practice, but the stands were filling with fans and the stadium was getting prepared for the game. He hung around and did some low level flying but kept out of everyone's way. The Salem fans were extremely loyal to their team, and it wouldn't surprise Charlie if one of them might try to hex him. There was a fair amount of Reds fans already seated. He flew over to them and thanked them for coming. He signed autographs and posed for pictures. The fans cheered when they saw him. They asked if he was going to play today. There seemed to be a collective sigh when he assured them he was feeling much better and was starting.

While the Salem players basically ignored their fans, the Reds were always very appreciative. When Jordan and Joanna joined Charlie talking to the fans, the Cats fans looked a little envious. They tried to get the players to signed autographs, but they brushed past them. That was very telling to Charlie.

Before too long, Jason, Lee, Iris and Alicia had joined Charlie, Jordan and Joanna. The team was happy that the fans had shown up. Everyone wished Charlie well and were concerned that he missed the season opener

"We'll beat 'em today," Charlie promised.

Two hours later, both teams were on the field waiting for the starting whistle. Joanna was nervously chewing her fingernails while Alicia and Iris were sharing a private joke. Jason and Lee were beating their thighs nervously waiting for the bludger to be released. Jordan flew back and forth across the goals. Charlie closed his eyes as he inhaled the sounds and smells of the pitch.

When the whistle sounded, there was a flurry of activity. Both bludgers were randomly headed toward the keepers, but Lee and Jason directed one toward the Cats' chaser who had the ball. The Cats' beaters tried to keep the bludgers aimed at Jordan. He spent a lot of time dodging them, and the Cats were able to score first. That was the only score the chasers managed against Jordan. He was played aggressively and did not let another quaffle get through the goals. He dodged the bludgers expertly, and Jason kept at his side, directing the bludgers away from him.

The three Reds chasers scored quickly because Lee kept the bludger in the keeper's face.

Charlie watched the game for a while, keeping his eye on the seeker. The seeker was very good, but not better than Charlie. He wasn't as good a flyer as Charlie, but he didn't fly off half cocked at every shiny object, either. He kept his eye on Charlie, watching him for signs of the Golden Snitch.

The Cats' seeker spotted the Golden Snitch first, and made a mad dive toward it, with Charlie closing in. The seeker was reaching for it when Charlie body slammed him, knocking him out of the way. The seeker recovered and flew into Charlie who was inches away from the Golden Snitch. He held his own, grabbing the Golden Snitch with his extended left hand. The Reds won 210-10!


	10. Chapter 10 Playoffs

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 10--Playoffs

Eight weeks of the regular season flew by for Charlie and the team. They were at an astounding 7-1. They were going to the playoffs to determine who would be American champions, which was a step away from the North American tournament. In second place was Salem at 6-2; two teams, California and Pennsylvania were tied for third at 5-3, while Sweetwater stood alone at 4-4. The Wild cards were Florida and New Jersey who were tied at 3-5. Arizona and Nebraska were at the bottom, and eliminated from the playoff with an abysmal 2-6 record.

The Reds had two weeks off as the top seeded team, while Salem had one week off. The first week of playoff games pitted California and Pennsylvania and wildcard play. Pennsylvania beat California 180-90 and New Jersey beat Florida 150-120.

The second week of the playoffs pitted Sweetwater at New Jersey, Sweetwater won 200-20, advancing them for a match in week three against Pennsylvania. Sweetwater won easily.

The semi-final round was a high scoring match between Salem, where Salem barely got by a very determined Sweetwater.

The final playoff game was between the Reds and Salem with the Reds playing hosts. The Reds were well rested and anxious to play. Charlie spent the three weeks getting ready. He was on the Quidditch pitch 10 hours a day. The Reds knew the importance of wining the playoff for the American Championship. Winning the American Championship meant going to the North America Tournament in Hamilton Ontario.

A day before the big game, Charlie got word from his friends at the preserve that they were planning to attend the match. Charlie had given them enough tickets for everyone who wanted and could go to attend. He was looking forward to seeing his friends and co-workers.

For whatever reason, the press seemed to blame Charlie for their loss to Nebraska in the opening game. Some were fair, but most had written the team off this season. Every win came as a complete surprise to those who questioned Popov's judgment and Charlie's skill. They grudgingly acknowledged Jordan as a good keeper, but compared him to Charlie as the better seeker. When it became obvious that the Reds were ranked number one in the league, the press were convinced that Sweetwater, the favorite among the media, then Salem after they won the bitterly fought game, would end the Reds' lucky streak.

Everything nasty that could be thought up and written about was written about Charlie. To say he had a tendency to piss off the media was an understatement. While he was always polite (or his mum would come to America and kill him, drag his body back to England and kill him again), he was not the most cooperative celebrity. Players such as Ryan Smith fed into the media feeding frenzy, while Charlie, Jordan, and Joanna did not. There were accounts that the three of them were in some kind of lovers' triangle, inferring that Jordan and Charlie were lovers and Joanna married Jordan to quell the rumors. They thought the whole thing was hilarious.

Then there was the press account that Charlie was an unrepentant womanizer who was out screwing any witch barely legal every night. Joanna liked that one the best, because, according to her, that was the most accurate description. Throw in the stories of him being a raging alcoholic with a bad temper who loved to fight, according to Joanna, described him perfectly.

"I think my favorite, though," said Joanna going over the gossip magazines, "is the one where I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is: you or Charlie."

"When you have that red-headed baby with a dragon tattoo," Jordan joked, "That'll keep them going for a while, won't it?"

Joanna kissed him soundly then sighed, "Oh well. You don't have any red heads in your family, do you? It would be hard to explain if I did have a red head."

"Joanna, are you guys really pregnant?" Charlie asked.

Joanna got suddenly quiet and Jordan turned bright red. Then she grinned. "Yes, we really are, but just barely. I have been dying to tell you, but we wanted to wait to make sure. What do you think?"

"I think it's, it's, uh," He didn't know what to think. He was so happy for them that he couldn't express his delight. Joanna was having a baby! "Brilliant!" he said finally, hugging both Joanna and Jordan. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time. Of course, I'm not surprised at the way you are always going at it like a couple of rabbits morning noon and night."

The rest of the evening was spent talking about goofy names for the baby and whether he (or she) would be born holding a quaffle.

"Just don't tell anyone yet," Jordan said. "We're not ready to go public with the news just yet. She won't have the baby for another six and a half months, way before the start of next season. It's actually perfect timing. And my parents don't even know. We thought we'd tell them when we get to the tournament."

Charlie promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He understood more than anyone the importance of privacy.

"I still can't believe it," Charlie said. "I'm very happy for you."

"You're going to be godfather, won't you? "She said, happily.

"Of course I'll be godfather. Thank you. Wow, what an honor." Charlie was very pleased. "I can't wait to tell mum. Of course she'll hound me about settling down and having kids of my own."

Joanna gave him an odd look. "I don't see you as a dad. An uncle or godfather, yes, but not a papa."

"Exactly why I don't reproduce." Charlie said sincerely.

He didn't stay too much longer; he kept insisting at Joanna needed rest. Actually, he needed the rest because he wanted to win against Salem more than anything else. He was determined to go to the North American Tournament this time.

Rhonda had delivered his mail to his room, separated into stacks by importance. He had a letter from his sister, Ginny, with news that she was going to play professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, the only all female Quidditch team. Well done, thought Charlie. Ginny had talked to him about the prospect of a tryout, but she wasn't sure she was going to make the team. She wouldn't be starting until next season. Their season ended without making it to any playoff games.

Ginny said she wanted to play for a couple of seasons then maybe go into teaching. By that time she and her fiancé Harry would get married. There was no rush; Harry had to finish Auror training, then they would pick out a wedding date.

Charlie knew that with his sister and Harry, it was never a question of if they would get married, but always when. He was glad they were waiting until their careers were settled.

The other mail consisted of fan mail and a request for an interview. Usually those requests were handled at the front office, and since Rhonda never missed anything important, he read the letter carefully. The letter appeared to be written by a young person, who said she wrote for her school newspaper. She provided some samples of her work, a copy of the latest edition of the newspaper, and a list of questions. All he had to do was write his answers, provide a picture. The girl's name was Heather Black and she said she was 15 years old.

Charlie looked over the questions. Some of them were insightful, others just silly, but he decided that he would answer the questions. He wrote her a nice, long letter, telling her that hers was the first interview he had granted all year, and he appreciated the time and thoughtfulness of her questions, and wished her luck.

The first question, written in a typical teenage girl's flowery pen, asked him about his back ground. He came from a large family; he had five brothers and one sister—he threw in the news that his sister was going to play professional Quidditch next season. He was second oldest. He remained close to his family and wrote to his mum once a week.

_What brought you to America? _I was given the once in a lifetime opportunity to work on the only dragon preserve in America where the three indigenous American dragons lived, he wrote. I still work at the preserve when I'm not playing Quidditch.

_What was your favorite subject in school? _Care of magical creatures.

_What was your least favorite subject in school? _Divination, only because I was so bad at it.

_What advice would you give young witches and wizards who are ready to graduate from school? _Charlie thought about this for a long time. He didn't have any advice to give anyone. He thought he was the last person who should be giving out advice. I don't know, he wrote; maybe just to follow your heart. Anything's possible if you want it badly enough.

_What was your happiest day? _When I discovered that the American Red Dragon adolescents could fly.

_What was your saddest day? _When my brother Fred was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts fighting dark wizards called 'death eaters'.

_If you were an animagis, what animal would you become?_ Charlie laughed at that question. I think I would be some flying creature. Probably a hippogriff.

_How old were you when you got your first kiss? _Fifteen, but I kissed a cousin once when I was eight, but I don't think that counts. She was older.

_What type of woman do you like? _All kinds, but I like women who are smart, have a sense of humor and eat real food.

_Do you go on a lot of dates? _This is getting personal, he thought, but not as bad as some questions he'd been asked by much older people. During the off season, yes; during the Quidditch season, not so much.

_Please describe your perfect date. _No. I don't think so.

_What are your plans for the future? _Immediately, I plan to help my team make it to the World Quidditch Cup this year. However, my long range goals include playing Quidditch for as long as I can, then I'll go live in a cave somewhere and continue to study dragons, maybe discovering a new species in America.

_And finally, how many tattoos do you have and what are they and where are they? (You don't have to answer this, but several people asked me to ask you this!) _I have a tattoo of a hippogriff on my chest, a black heart over my heart; a dragon on my right shoulder; the Gryffindor Coat of Arms and a Golden Snitch on my back. The only other tattoo I'm considering is an American Red Dragon somewhere.

He wrote a quick note at the bottom of the parchment, asking for a copy of the article once it's published. He thanked her and wished her luck in school. He would ask Rhonda to include a team picture in the reply.

Charlie read the rest of his mail—only one "you suck" letter this time. He wrote a letter back to Ginny congratulating her. He was very proud of his baby sister.

Once he had finished reading the letters and writing responses, he went to bed. The championship game was tomorrow. He was excited about the game, but confident in his team.

The next day, Charlie was on the pitch early, flying his laps. Coach Popov was the only other person on the field. There was no scheduled practice because the game was scheduled for that afternoon at two.

Again, he was excited, but not nervous. The Salem team was good, but they had beaten them before. He didn't expect any surprises. When the starting whistle blew, he flew high in the air to get a good over view of the field. The other seeker didn't seem to be in any hurry either, and while he didn't crowd him, he did stay close and kept an eye on him. Joanna scored first, followed by Iris and Alicia in quick succession. Nothing seemed to get past Jordan; until he got hit in the head with a bludger that almost knocked him off his broom. The Cats scored six times in a row, but that was their last sixty points. The score was 130 – 60 Cats until Charlie spotted the Golden Snitch about four inches off the ground. He made a fast drive, but the other seeker either didn't see him or thought he was creating a diversion. In any case, Charlie captured the Golden Snitch after two hours of play. The Reds had won 280 to 60. They were the American Champions. Now it was on to the North American Tournament!


	11. Chapter 11 Post Game

A/N The Reds have won the American championship and are ready for the North American tournament. After the game, the fans and the team celebrate the win. The owners give the team a week off and Charlie decides to visit the Burrow. He has a rather interesting encounter with Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 11—Post Game

After the game, Charlie met up with the group from the Preserve. There were 12 people who showed up to watch the Reds beat Salem. They were a happy bunch and insisted on buying drinks for Charlie. His close friends, Jack, Pete, and Mike were there (Lindsey didn't come), plus three of the interns, as well as Padmai Hoerner, Annette Dillon, Scot Benson, Mark Hunter, and Helene Gadsby. Jason and Lee and Jordan and Joanna from the team joined the party. Even Alicia and Iris showed up later. Their friends were throwing them a party later, but they wanted to celebrate with the team and the fans. The party took over an entire section of a bar.

Charlie and Jordan wouldn't let anyone buy Joanna drinks. They told anyone who asked that Joanna was an alcoholic who had just taken the pledge and to please give her juice or water. Joanna took it all in good fun.

Charlie was happy to see Rowena, the intern, hook up with Lee. David was upset that the Cats lost and spent most of the evening whining. Genevieve stayed with Mike and Pete all evening, and Jack and Helene seemed to be having a good time. Jason flirted with Annette, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

Throughout the evening, fans came by and joined the celebration. Even Guy Bingly and his wife showed up long enough to buy everyone a drink. Elionora wasn't able to come to the game, Guy explained; she was working in Salem on an important project and couldn't get away. Charlie asked casually if she would be coming to the tournament, and Guy said definitely; his whole family was coming. Then he kind of rolled his eyes and mumbled something about in-laws.

Joanna was watching the exchange and she gave Charlie a knowing look. He flipped her off.

"Jordan, how's your head?" Charlie asked. "That bludger looked like it smacked you good."

"It wasn't so bad. It kind of winged me, but it caught me off guard. I thought I was going to fall. I cannot believe they got sixty points on me that fast. Pissed me off. Wait'll next season." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "It did smart, though. If I wasn't so hard headed, I'd have brain damage."

The party was in full swing; at least a hundred fans showed up and joined the party. Everyone was in a good mood and was too happy to argue or fight. It was loud and raucous. Charlie noticed a couple of reporters slithering their way into the room. He called them over and introduced them to his friends from the preserve. He told them about the preserve and what a good job they were doing to maintain the dragon population. One seemed interested and asked some questions about the preserve's location. Maybe after the season was over, Charlie could give him a tour and they'd write a piece about the preserve.

After that, the reporters joined the party and began consuming large amounts of alcohol. Joanna thought it would be funny if they put the reporters in a body binding jinx and hung them outside the fifth floor of the inn. They argued the pros and cons back and forth until the idea was finally abandoned.

"Why don't you grant interviews?" the female reporter asked Charlie. "You never talk to the press."

"That's not true. I talk to Quidditch reporters all the time. I just did an interview with _Quidditch News_ after the game tonight."

The reporter shook her head. "No, a real magazine, like _Wizards Today_."

Charlie laughed. "They seem to make stuff up without having to talk to me, so why bother?" He finished the last of his glass of mescal. "I actually did an interview the other day," he said, speaking of the school newspaper interview with Heather. "So don't say I never give interviews."

"What paper?" the reporter demanded.

"A little something you probably never heard of." Charlie grinned to himself.

"Come on, Charlie," the reporter purred. "What would I have to do to get an interview with you?" She turned on the charm, running her fingers lightly up his arm, in a brazenly flirty manner.

"You could blow me," he said, throwing her hand off his arm. He started to walk back to the bar.

"And if I did?" she said, loudly after him.

"You still wouldn't get your fucking interview." He said still walking away from her.

She laughed, which impressed Charlie, but he didn't turn around.

He met up with Mike at the bar. Mike looked uncomfortable. He was more of a homebody and Charlie guessed he'd rather be at home.

"How's Lindsey and the kids?" he asked after ordering a bottle of tequila.

"They're good. Mike Jr.'s showing more signs he's a wizard. It's driving Lindsey crazy. I'm proud of the boy myself. Trudy told me to tell you hi. She drew a picture for you." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a folded piece of construction paper. It was a very cute picture of Charlie on a broomstick chasing a Golden Snitch.

"Really good." He said admiring the flying snitch.

Mike nodded. "She magicked it herself." He shook his head. "The girl's got talent."

Charlie agreed. "She sure is a charmer."

"Charlie, we're going to have to get back. We all have to work tomorrow. I'm glad we came. Great game today."

"Thanks Mike, I'm glad you were able to make it. I think we have another week here before we go to Hamilton. I'll probably pop over before we leave." Charlie said.

"Good," Mike said nodding. He shook his hand. "Look luck in Hamilton."

Mike rounded up his friends to leave. Rowena and Annette didn't want to leave; they were having a good time with Lee and Jason, but Mike dragged him out of the bar.

Soon only local fans and the reporters were left. Joanna was ready to call it a night, but Jason and Lee were still raring to go. Joanna kissed her husband and Charlie and said she was going to bed. Jordan started to follow her, but she put her up hand.

"You stay, if you want. I'm just going to throw up and get into bed. Have fun, sweetie."

"You're sure?" Jordan said, surprised.

"Absolutely. Go out. Have fun. I love you, honey. Charlie, don't let him get into trouble."

"Okay, baby. I love you." Jordan kissed her passionately. "I won't be late."

Jordan watched Joanna leave. He had a sad look on his face. He turned to Charlie who was laughing.

"Dude, you are so whipped," he said slapping him on the back.

Jordan nodded. "No shit. That's what love does to you." He said honestly. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do if she woke up one day and discovered what a loser I am."

Charlie didn't say anything, he just watched his friend with a strange look on his face. At that moment Charlie realized that he would never have what Joanna and Jordan had and he was okay with that. They had found each other, but Charlie was never lost. He was happy for his friends, but he didn't feel sorry for himself. They were different people. He doubted if he would ever find true love, if there was such a thing for him. It wouldn't matter if he didn't. He didn't think less of Jordan and Mike because they looked at life differently than he did.

He thought about the dream he had when he was sick during the first game of the season. He had no idea what it meant. It was after all, just a dream, and dreams don't mean anything. But he had thought a lot about the part of the dream about Hermione. She said she knew he loved her and she loved him too. She had taken his child. What could that mean? He barely knew her, so why couldn't he get that out of his mind? He had a similar dream about Fleur, but he dismissed that as fantasy.

Jordan was staring at him.

"What?" he said, indignantly.

Jordan shook it head. "I thought I'd lost you. And I'm the one that was hit in the head with the bludger."

Charlie just laughed. "Oh, shit, you shouldn't be drinking. What if you got a skull fracture or something? Joanna would kill me if anything happened to you." He said.

"I'm all right. I went to the healer after the game. Nothing's wrong. You want to hang around here or go somewhere else?"

Charlie shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I just want to get pissed. I can do that here. And we don't have far to get back to our rooms."

They sat down at a table that had just been occupied by a couple of fans. Charlie brought over his bottle of tequila and Jordan was drinking firewhiskey. The female reporter spotted Charlie again and sat down beside him. "I haven't given up on you, Charlie," she wagged her finger in his face.

"I really wish you would," he said. "Why don't you bugger off?"

"What kind of journalist would I be if I took no for an answer?" she asked. She was really drunk, but she didn't stagger or slur her speech.

"Fuck it," Charlie said. "Ask away. Anything you want to know. You are persistent."

The woman smiled and produced a quill and parchment. "Where do I begin? I need my photographer. He's outside somewhere. Stay here." She commanded. "Don't move."

In the meantime, Charlie dragged a very cute, but decidedly drunk, witch to his table and began making out with her. She was enjoying herself, but she kept giggling when Charlie kissed her neck. She thought the whole thing was hilarious.

The photographer came in first and took a picture of Charlie and the young witch. The reporter, whose name was Linda Martinez, stopped abruptly when she saw Charlie kissing the girl. She instructed the photographer to take as many pictures as he wanted. When Charlie saw Linda standing over them, he stopped making out for a moment.

"Sorry about that. This is an old friend," he said, and the young witch continued to giggle. "What's your name?"

"Charlene."

"Right. This is Charlene."

Linda smiled sardonically at the girl. "Pleasure. So are we going to do this or not?"

"Absolutely. Ask me how I feel." He said.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll bite, how do you feel?"

"I feel great, wonderful. We just won the fucking American championship. How do you think I feel? And how did it feel to get the Golden Snitch before the other seeker?" He said.

She looked at him. "No idea." She said.

"No," he said drunkenly. "Ask me how it felt to get the Golden Snitch before the other seeker."

She just kept on looking at him. "How did it feel to get the Golden Snitch?"

"Unbelievable," he said. "Can we take on the rest of the North American champions? You better fucking believe it," he said enthusiastically. "We're not going to get screwed out of our chance to go to the World Cup this time. Yes? And do you know why we're the best? It's because the Reds have some of the finest Quidditch players I have ever that the good fortune to know and work with. Especially, this son of a bitch here, my friend, Jordan Kingsley." He threw one arm around Jordan's neck. "That's all the questions you have for me tonight. Thanks." He released Jordan.

If Linda was pissed, she didn't let it show. "Well, it's a start. I'll fill in the rest," she laughed loudly. "Thanks, honey," she said. "I'll send you a copy. Still want that blow job?" she asked gathering her notebook and purse.

"Maybe next time," he grinned.

"Knock 'em dead in Ontario," she said walking away.

"I'd better get my ass to bed, or I'll never get up tomorrow," Charlie said after he watched her leave.

Jordan agreed. "Me too." They helped each other walk the short distance to the inn where they were staying.

"Good night Charlie. See you tomorrow." He said as he walked into his room.

Charlie nodded and waved goodnight He found his way to his room. He fell right on the bed and went to sleep. He didn't move until the next morning.

The crisp morning air felt good as the mounted his broom the next morning for his daily laps around the Quidditch pitch. He didn't feel very good. He had had way too much to drink and he didn't remember most of the night before, but his morning ritual was sure to make him feel better.

There was a team meeting scheduled for 10 am, in which the tournament schedule would be announced. As Charlie expected, the team was given a whole week off before reporting to Hamilton. The owners offered the staff and team a bonus and a vacation. Charlie decided to go home and see his parents. Joanna and Jordan were planning a trip to Scotland to see her family. Jordan had never met his in-laws, the whole Scottish clan anyway; he had met the English side.

Charlie, Joanna and Jordan left later that same day and agreed to meet up in London on their way back. Then they would go to Hamilton together. Joanna wanted Charlie with them when they went to Jordan's parents' house. The more on her side the better, she explained.

The first thing Charlie did when he got home was visit Ginny. Ginny had moved out of the Burrow and was sharing an apartment with a friend. He knocked on the door and was surprised when Hermione opened the door. He stared at her.

Hermione's face lit up when she saw him. "Charlie!" she exclaimed happily. "Come in. What are you doing in town?" He hesitated for a second and she pulled him into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still stunned at seeing her.

"Ginny and I am flat mates. She didn't tell you? Come in and sit down. Are you hungry?" she said. "You look well. Ron told me all about your team winning the American championship. The whole family is so proud of you. You're actually quite a celebrity around here. You know, local wizard makes the big time."

God, she talked fast, he thought. He just stood and watched her. Finally, Hermione stopped talking and looked at him, her face turning red.

Why wasn't he saying anything? She wondered. I've been babbling. Give him the chance to draw a breath. They stared at each other for a long moment. Charlie looked as uncomfortable as she had ever seen him.

"Charlie?" she began, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. I apologize. I just didn't expect to see you and I think my brain's still in the portkey. It's great seeing you." He kissed her on the cheek. She smelled good.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Oh, she's with Harry. He had a couple of days off from Auror training and they went to Brighton. How long are you here?"

"Just a week. The bosses gave the team a week off."

"Are you going to stay at the Burrow?" she asked. "Of course you are, how silly of me. I meant if you wanted to stay here tonight." You're babbling again, she thought, blushing even more.

Charlie looked at her.

"I mean Ginny's bed. She's not going to be here, and you could sleep in her room."

"It is late," Charlie agreed.

"Exactly," she said, glad that at least Charlie saw the rationale. What was wrong with her? "Are you hungry?"

"No, but I wouldn't say no to a drink," he said.

She turned so quickly Charlie thought she was going to disapparate. She walked into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of elf wine and two glasses. She sat them down on a table and began pouring. She couldn't help noticing Charlie's gaze hadn't changed. He was looking at her with the strangest expression. It was really beginning to make her uncomfortable. Could he read her thoughts?

She had been thinking a lot about him lately. Of course Ron's family talked of little else since his team was doing so well in Quidditch. She was just beginning to appreciate the sport herself, with Ginny going to play professionally and the Weasleys such big fans and so proud of Charlie. She even had a rather erotic dream about him after a very frustrating night with Ron.

"You look very nice," he said quietly, sipping the wine.

"Now I know you're kidding. I know I look a fright." She said, as she tried to flatten her unruly curls down.

"Not at all. You look beautiful. I always thought Ron was the lucky one in the family." Charlie had a split second to make a decision. He wanted to kiss her, really kiss her. But she was Ron's girlfriend. He never liked Ron that much anyway, he was a whining little prick and he didn't deserve someone as beautiful as Hermione.

Of course he loved his brother and no, he wasn't a whining little prick most of the time. He did not need any complications in his life right now. What about family loyalty? If he made a play for Hermione the rest of the family would turn on him. What the hell, he lived in America and rarely saw them any way. What if he tried something and Hermione freaked out? No, she was attracted to him, he could tell. But she wouldn't respond to her basic instincts. She made decisions with her brain, while Charlie let his dick do his thinking. That's why he got into so much trouble all the time.

Hermione was still blushing. She sipped her wine, giving herself a chance to think of something to say. She wanted to say something clever for a change without the self deprecating humor that she used as a shield. She didn't think she was at all pretty. Her hair was too wild, her mouth too big and her breasts were too small.

"You always were the charmer," she said finally.

Charlie sat his glass down. "You got me there." He said pleasantly. "But seriously, Ron is a very lucky man."

Hermione took the compliment. "Thank you."

"I think I'd better get to the Burrow. Mum knows I'm coming tonight and she'll worry if I don't show up. I don't want to get on her bad side. I'm looking forward to a week of being pampered, and I don't want to fuck, er, mess that up. Thanks for the offer and for the wine." He stood up. She stood up at the same time and they practically bumped into each other. Charlie reached out to steady her. That was a mistake. While steadying her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She stiffened at first, then relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. Finally after several blissful moments, he pulled away, still holding her.

"Oh shit," he said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Liar, he thought. That's exactly what you wanted to happen. "Forget I did that. I'm sorry."

Hermione was trying to slow her breathing. "It's okay," she said breathlessly. But what was she supposed to do now. It wasn't just okay, it was heavenly.

He let her go and quickly headed for the door.

"I'll see you," he said. Couldn't he come up with something more clever than that? No, he had to leave, and he had to leave now before things got completely fucked up. He was out the door before she could say anything.

He disapparated quickly as soon as he got outside. He apparated outside the Burrow. There was a light on and he saw movement. His mum was waiting on him, just as he knew she would be. She would have something cooked and ready for him as she always did. He felt so happy to see her and to be home, he rushed inside the small house.

"Mum," he said happily. Molly turned around and smiled at him.

"Charlie!" she called out to him. "It's so good to see you. Come in, you need to eat something. You look wonderful."

"So do you, mum," he said, hugging and kissing her. "It's good to be home."


	12. Chapter 12 The Burrow

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 12—The Burrow

Charlie went to bed right after his mother fed him his favorite; a hearty beef stew with crusted bread. The house was so quiet compared to when he was younger when the house was full of active kids. Ginny was always as loud and rowdy as the boys. She had to for her own survival. Bill and Charlie were best mates who shared a lot of adventures together and played as many tricks as they could get away with, and they usually played the tricks on Percy and their youngest brother, Ron. Ron was an easy target; he was a bit of a mama's boy. The boys knew how much they could get away with. It was amazing that he and Bill lived past the age of 13 because any other mother would have hexed them into a parallel universe.

His mum left a jumper she knitted for him on the bed. It was the Reds colors: red and gold, with an American Red Dragon on the front with his name underneath the dragon. He grinned when he saw it. He would wear it while he was home just to make her feel good. She probably made one for the rest of the boys and a Holy Head Harpies for Ginny. She probably knitted a lot of things for Victoire and baby Molly, Percy's daughter, as well.

He lay on top of the blankets his mother had so lovingly placed on the bed for him. He jinxed the ceiling of his room so that it reflected the sky outside. He liked sleeping outside. The sky was so black it looked like he could just reach up and touch the stars. He wanted to be at peace, but his mind kept playing the scene with Hermione over and over. She was so beautiful and she smelled so good and he was a despicable son of a bitch to make a play for his brother's girlfriend.

He was going to stay away from Ron and Hermione the rest of the week. He could do that without being a jerk. He just hoped that Hermione wouldn't say anything to Ron; he wasn't in the mood to fight. He wanted to apologize to Hermione again, but he wasn't so sure that was a good idea. He'd just play it by ear and see what Hermione did.

Molly let Charlie sleep late because he got in so late. But as his regular routine, he woke up very early. He got up before his parents and quietly went downstairs to make coffee. He found everything he needed to make coffee and put on a pot after a few loud moments of crashing pots and pans. If that didn't wake the dead, nothing would. After a few minutes, he heard someone coming. He was ready to apologize for the noise when he saw it was Ron coming down the stairs yawning. Charlie thought Ron lived in London.

"Hey, bro," Ron said, stifling another yawn.

"Hey. I hope I didn't wake you up?" Charlie said honestly. He was a little taken aback seeing Ron walk into the room.

"Nah, I have to get to work. I work with George now. Did he tell you?" Ron said reaching for some pumpkin juice.

"No, I had no idea. How do you like working for your older brother?"

"It's okay," he shrugged. "Mum and dad told me that you'd be here. I usually stay in town, but I thought we could spend some time together. It's exciting, isn't it? You and Ginny both playing professional Quidditch."

"Yeah," he nodded. Why couldn't he look him in the eyes?

"You're going to win the North American tournament." He said as a statement of fact.

"Hope so. The team's ready. Kingsley, our new keeper is amazing. I can't wait until you see him play. Maybe you can come to the tournament."

"That would be brilliant," Ron said.

"Does Dad still get World Cup tickets at work?"

Ron nodded. "I bet you can get better seats," he said, grinning.

Charlie shrugged. "Sure, as soon as we win the North American Tournament." Charlie grinned.

"So, Charlie, you want to go out? I haven't partied with my older brother since--"

"Percy's wedding," Charlie said. "Sure. Sounds like fun." He was thinking a guy's night out would be good for them.

"Good. Hermione said she got you a date. That is if you don't have anyone in mind."

"What? Hermione said what?" He was babbling. "You mean you want to go out like on a double date? I thought you meant just the two of us."

"Well, yeah, we could do that, too, but Hermione's been looking forward to seeing you, I just thought we could go out have a nice quiet dinner, but if you don't want to… I thought you liked Hermione."

_You have no idea,_ Charlie thought. "Oh, well sure. Yeah, I'd like that. How's she doing?"

"She's great. She's been planning this for about a month. I think she's already set you up with Gretchen Weir; she's a friend of hers from work. Gretchen's hot; I think you'll really like her."

"Great." He said, trying to sound nonchalantly enthusiastic. _Fuck me_, he thought. _Shit, shit, shit. _"So, when are we doing this?" That didn't come out right.

"Tonight, all right? About nine, I guess. You know what a planner Hermione is. She's been absolutely obsessed with the details. I don't think I've ever seen her so excited." Ron said, buttering a piece of the left over crusted bread.

_I'll just bet she's excited about it now._"You know me; I hate to disappoint the ladies. That is if you think she still wants to go out." He smiled grimly.

"Why wouldn't she? I told you she's been planning this for over a month." He gave Charlie an odd look.

"I just don't want you to feel you have to entertain me while I'm here. That's all. I'm just here to visit family. Nothing special, I just don't want you to go to any trouble." Charlie knew he was babbling now. _Shut up,_ he thought.

"Since when?" Ron joked.

"Charlie grinned. "Got me there," he said.

"Whoa, look at the time. I've got to get going. George is an absolute freak when it comes to time. Funny how that turned out, isn't it?" Ron said, running out the door. "See you tonight, Charlie."

Charlie waved as he watched him disapparate outside the back door. "Fuck, shit, piss." Charlie said, knocking his head against the back door.

"Charlie Weasley!" Molly said in a scandalized voice.

Charlie turned around and saw his mum standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

He looked embarrassed. "Sorry, mum." He walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Good morning. I made coffee." He offered her a cup. "So, is Dad up yet?" He was avoiding her gaze.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Did something happen with your brother?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"Absolutely not." He gave her his most winning smile. "Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something I forgot to do in Texas. No big deal, really. Everything's fine. Couldn't be better."

Suddenly an owl swooped in through the opened window, and dropped a scrolled up bit of parchment in front of Charlie. They both looked at the scroll for a few seconds before Charlie opened it up. He was dreading the contents, but it wasn't from Hermione or Ron; it was from the _Daily Prophet._ Lionel Dalworth, the very famous Quidditch reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ wanted to do an interview with Charlie for the newspaper.

Charlie took a quill and wrote that he would be delighted to meet with Mr. Dalworth. He would be available today and would meet him at his parents' house or in town; whichever would be more convenient. He attached the scroll back on the owl's leg and it took off.

His mother looked at him curiously. "You want to tell me what that's about?"

"An interview with the _Daily Prophet,"_ he said, casually.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you're famous." Molly giggled. "Do you think they could use some baby pictures of you on the bear skin rug."

"You wouldn't dare," he laughed.

"Don't you forget that I used to powder that famous bottom of yours," she said, wagging her finger in front of him. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Mum!"

"What's all this?" It was Arthur. He was dressed in his robe.

"Dad!" Charlie hugged his father. "You're looking good." He said. "How've you been?"

"Wonderful. You look fit."

He wanted to talk about Quidditch and Charlie's team. Molly went off and started breakfast while the two men talked about everything Quidditch. Arthur said that England was in the qualifier for the World Cup and so was Ireland and, of course, Bulgaria. He was happy that the Reds were going to be playing. Charlie reminded him that the Reds still had to win the North American tournament to be eligible. Then they'll have to let us play, he told Arthur.

Arthur was still disappointed in the exclusion of the Reds from last year's play. He hoped that the Reds would play England and beat them soundly. Charlie grinned. It made him feel good that Arthur was such a huge fan. Maybe he would get to see his son play one of these days.

The owl returned several hours later and Lionel Dalworth said that he would be happy to come to the Burrow and talk to him. He was bringing a photographer and would like to take pictures of Charlie and his family. He would arrive no later than seven o'clock, he wrote.

Charlie hoped he could drag the interview out for a few more hours so he wouldn't have to face Ron and Hermione tonight. Interviews usually took about 45 minutes to an hour, but he had had some that lasted three hours or more, depending on the amount of alcohol that was involved.

Arthur was very proud that the very famous Lionel Dalworth was coming to his home to interview his son. He helped Molly pick up around the house before he left for work. He couldn't wait to tell his co-workers about the interview. Everyone in the Ministry of Magic knew that Charlie was visiting this week. Charlie said if he wanted him to, he would meet him for lunch. Arthur was delighted and told him to be there at noon.

Charlie spent the morning feeding the chickens and cleaning out the hen house. He made some repairs around the house and started the massive pile of dirty clothes that he brought with him. He wouldn't let his mother help; that was one thing he did for himself.

Molly put on a nice set of robes for the trip to the Ministry of Magic. He was still wearing the jumper she made for him when they popped into the main hall of the Ministry. They had used floo powder and used the visitor's fireplace. Both had to sign in and the head receptionist recognized Charlie. They had gone to school together. They chatted for a minute or two. Maybe they could go out while he was home. The witch looked delighted and nodded excitedly. Anytime, she said, with a smile.

Arthur was waiting for them in his office. He suggested they go to the employee's dining room, which was fine with them. The dining room had a buffet line set up and they had several options. He only had an hour for lunch, so they really couldn't go anywhere else. Arthur steered them through the line. As Charlie paid for the food, the cashier looked at Charlie and greeted him by name. He was starting to feel very full of himself that everyone seemed to know his name; until the cashier pointed out that his name was knitted on his jumper. Charlie laughed at his own pretentiousness.

Several of Arthur's co-workers dropped by to say hello to him. He grew up with most of these people. His dad had worked for the Ministry of Magic since he was a little boy. He had gone to school with the children of Arthur's co-workers, and even some of the workers now were former classmates.

That evening, precisely at 7 o'clock, Lionel Dalworth knocked on the back door. Molly opened the door with a smile, and invited him and the photographer, a very young man by the name of Steve, into her home. Charlie greeted Lionel warmly as Mr. Dalworth, but he told him to call him Lionel. Lionel was professional and not star struck as many of the celebrity magazine reporters were. He asked technical and complicated questions. He didn't seem to have any agenda but to get the facts. Charlie was just as professional in answering the questions, knowing that his mother sat not two feet from him, listening. Charlie was quick to give credit to the other players and raved about Jordan Kingsley. Dalworth said he had heard of Kingsley as the seeker for the Horntails, but was very impressed now with his keeper skills. Charlie also gave an enormous amount of credit to Dmitri Popov. He whipped the team into champions. Charlie wanted to say world champions, but he didn't want to annoy the English. Steve took several photographs of the Weasleys. Ron came in around 8 o'clock and was surprised that a reporter was sitting in his mum and dad's living room. Charlie introduced him and Steve took several pictures of him.

Apparently it was one thing to talk about his brother being a professional Quidditch star, it was another to actually see the results of that fame. Ron was beginning to feel a little jealous and left out. He had had his moment of celebrity when he fought the Death Eaters with Harry Potter, but it seemed he was always being overshadowed by someone else. Ron was sullen and subdued while Dalworth was there. He had a sour look on his face. Charlie ignored him; he had seen that look before. No one else was paying any attention to him anyway. Ron would snap out of it, Charlie was sure, once the reporter left.

And he did just that. Once the attention was off Charlie, Ron became his usual jovial self. He kept hurrying Charlie or they would be late. They had reservations at a very trendy restaurant and they were to meet Hermione and Gretchen there.

"Did you talk to Hermione today?" he asked, casually putting on his jacket.

"Yeah, everything's all set." He said.

Charlie exhaled the long breath he had been holding. He nodded. "Good." _Let's get this over with,_ he thought.

Ron checked himself in the mirror. He was a good five inches taller than Charlie. He was tall and lanky, while Charlie was burly. Both were handsome men. The only thing that made them look like they were related was their red hair and freckles. Ron looked more like a Weasley, while Charlie took after the Prewett side.

Charlie saw Hermione before she saw him. She was standing at the bar with her friend, Gretchen. Each had some kind of girlie drink in their hands. Hermione looked nervous, but she engaged Gretchen in conversation.

Ron spotted them. "Oy," he cried. Hermione and Gretchen turned. Ron waved to them madly and made his way through the crowd dragging Charlie behind him.

Hermione looked at Charlie and then quickly looked down at her drink, like she was steeling herself from something. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Charlie," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You look beautiful," he said, honestly and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He breathed in her fragrance and closed his eyes. Maybe he lingered too long, but at that moment, he didn't care. He kissed her cheek gently then pulled away and smiled.

Hermione's eyes were closed, praying that no one noticed the goofy expression on her face that she must have. She exhaled and smiled at Charlie. "This is my friend, Gretchen Weir."

Gretchen offered his hand for Charlie to kiss or shake or do whatever he wanted to do with it. He took her hand and covered it with his other hand, in a very intimate way.

"A pleasure to meet you. Ron told me you and Hermione work together?" He was standing very close to her.

She was blushing and stammered, "Yes, that's right." She said.

Ron asked, "Are you ready to eat?"

"Absolutely," he said, letting go of Gretchen's hand.

"I'll see about our table," he said, walking toward the hostess.

As soon as Ron walked away, Charlie took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her slightly away from Gretchen, who was watching Ron.

"Hermione," he began. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know what came over me."

But Hermione was already forming words of her own apology on her lips. "No, it's all right. I'm sorry. I should have never responded to you like that. That was, er, un, uh, unlike me."

"I know. I know," he repeated. _God, she looked incredible. Why did she have to smell so good, _he thought.

Gretchen was turning forward him and Hermione, when he let go of Hermione and smiled his most dazzling smile.

"You ladies want another drink?" he asked. He was about to get himself the largest shot of firewhiskey they made. Gretchen held up her half empty fruity drink and shook her head. Hermione drained the glass she had and handed it to Charlie.

"I'll have another one of these," she said.

Charlie went to the bar and said, "Give me a triple firewhiskey and a Purple Witch."

By the time Charlie returned with the drinks, Ron was back. Their table was ready. The four followed the hostess to the table. Charlie was sitting with Hermione on one side of him and Gretchen on the other. He directed his attention to Gretchen. He was afraid to look at Hermione, afraid that he gaze would give his feelings away. Gretchen was very nice, and exactly as Ron described her: hot. She was dressed a lot flashier than Hermione, but she didn't have her inner beauty. _True, _thought Charlie, _but my little brother wouldn't kill me if I fucked Gretchen._

That settled that. He poured all his charm on Gretchen, and she was very responsive. Suddenly he was more relaxed; three triples of firewhiskey didn't hurt. He engaged Ron in a lively debate about Ireland's Quidditch team, and how cool it was that Ginny was going to play professional Quidditch.

"When is she coming back?" Charlie asked.

"I thought that was a big secret," Gretchen giggled. "Her parents aren't supposed to know she went off with Harry."

"Yeah," said Ron suspiciously. "How did you know about that?"

Charlie was about to say something, when Hermione interrupted. "I told him, Ron."

Ron had a very confused look on his face. "When did you see him?" He was beginning to turn red; anger was building up in him.

"I went to see Ginny the night I arrived before I went to Mum and Dad's. Obviously she wasn't there, but Hermione was. She does live there. That's when she told me. No big deal."

"Why didn't either of you mention this to me?" he asked. "What did you two do behind my back?"

"Nothing," they said together.

He gave them a disgusted look.

"Honestly, Ron, what's gotten into you?" Hermione said.

"Look, Hermione. I know all about my brother, Charlie. He's a womanizer. He'll fuck anything in a skirt. It doesn't matter if it's his brother's girlfriend. He has no family loyalty," Ron ranted.

Charlie looked at him. "I'm beginning to think this is a lot deeper than a tirade about my lack of morals. What's really bothering you? Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm living my life the way I want and you're a pathetic loser who got lucky with his friends."

"Charlie!" Hermione sobbed.

"And you know what else? You don't deserve Hermione. She's too good for you. If she had any sense she would dump your sorry ass for someone with bollocks."

Gretchen had gotten quite still. She didn't know what to think, and she sure as hell wasn't about to say anything. She looked across the table to Hermione whose face was ghost-white; her mouth wide open. People in the other tables around them had stopped what they were doing to stare. Charlie hadn't raised his voice, but the air was so heavy that everyone around him seemed to know what he was saying.

Ron turned so red Hermione thought he was going to have a stroke.

"What you should do is be grateful for what you have." He said quietly.

There was a long pause, Charlie was about to get up, but Ron stopped him. "I am grateful for what I have," he said. "At least I appreciate what I have."

"You're saying I don't?" Charlie asked. "You'd be real surprised. At least I don't act like some nancy boy when I get my feelings hurt, you incredible asshole."

"Prick." Ron said. "You're not going to tell me you didn't try."

"Well, you know me. And yes, I am a prick." Charlie said, grinning at his brother. "She loves you, man. My charm didn't work."

A collective sigh went up throughout the room. Ron was smiling, shaking his head. Hermione and Gretchen were sitting back in their chairs, staring at the two brothers. They had no idea what just happened, but all the tension had left the room.

Charlie looked at the two incredulous faces. "We're good, right, Ron?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah."

Hermione was red-faced now. "You're both idiots."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I know."

The evening went a lot better after that. Everyone seemed to be at ease except Hermione. She was still pissed off at Ron and Charlie because she couldn't tell them why. She didn't know why herself. In her wildest dreams, maybe she wanted Ron and Charlie to duel over her. Now she was just irritated. Her emotions were mixed. She loved Ron, but the kiss was exquisite. She may have done something she may or may not have regretted later, but she certainly didn't want Charlie to dismiss his actions as merely an instinctual gesture; that he would have taken advantage of anyone in the same circumstance. The more she stewed on that, the more incensed she got.

Charlie looked at her and saw that she was turning stony. He needed to tell her something, but he didn't want to say it in front of his brother. When Ron wandered off toward the loo, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward him. "Listen," he whispered. "I had to make it sound like I'm an asshole."

"You are."

He smiled. "I know. But he was going to find out anyway and I couldn't let him think," he paused. "I couldn't let him know that while it was not the smartest thing I've ever done, I don't regret it. I just won't let it happen again. I respect you too much. And I really love my brother. So, if you ever dump his ass, send me an owl, okay?"

After they finished dinner, Hermione begged off and said she needed to get home. Gretchen figured the evening was a bust and said she needed to get home, too. Charlie went back to the Burrow, while Ron stayed in town. He offered a place to Charlie to sleep, but he wanted to get back to the Burrow. He wanted to spend more time with his parents, and the week would be over soon.

The next couple of days passed quickly. Charlie spent time with his parents and didn't do much of anything but relax. He flew everyday and when Ginny returned from Brighton, they practiced with Charlie's practice snitch.

When he left that Friday afternoon after a week, he told them that he would see them at the World Cup. It was a bit of bravado, but he wanted to be optimistic. He was well rested and was anxious to return home and get back to practicing with him team. He didn't see Hermione again after the first night. She made excuses to stay away, and he understood. It was better that way.

He met up with Jordan and Joanna in London and they traveled together to Hamilton. Joanna's morning sickness was getting better, but she was getting nervous about telling the Kingsleys about the baby. Jordan wasn't worried; he didn't care what they said.

When they reported to the inn they were staying during the tournament, most of the players had already checked in. Tomorrow the real practice began.


	13. Chapter 13 North American Tournament

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 13—North American Tournament

The North American Quidditch tournament was to be played again this year in Valens Park near Hamilton, Ontario, home of the largest wizard population in Canada. Instead of staying at the camp grounds, the owners had paid for an entire suite at an exclusive spa inn.Charlie found his room at the inn. It looked like once again he would be alone. Outstanding, he thought. He stayed up long enough to write a letter to his parents, Travis, and Mike. Rhonda left the stack of mail on dresser for him. There was a package from Heather on top. He tore into it and saw that she had written him a very nice letter thanking him for cooperating with the interview, and she included a copy of the school newspaper, the _Salem School Chronicles_, with the article. The editor had taken the team picture and cut out everyone but Charlie. That annoyed him a little bit, but the article itself was not bad. Heather introduced the piece by saying she wrote to the nine Quidditch teams' seekers and Charlie was the only one who responded personally. The others either responded by sending stock photographs or failed to respond at all, including the Salem Cats' seeker, Parker Shaw, an alumnus of the school. She included part of the letter that Charlie had written to her as well as the questionnaire. Her letter ended with an invitation to Charlie to visit the school. He'd do that, he decided. He wanted to see what an American wizarding school was like.

The other package was a copy of _Wizard Today, _with a note from Linda Martinez. Charlie was once again featured on the cover. He was waving in a friendly way. He didn't look too goofy and he wasn't half naked. Well, he thought, that's not so bad. He wondered how the article came out since he was being a jerk when he insisted on conducting the interview himself. He never read what the celebrity magazines wrote about him, so he wouldn't start now. The letter from Linda was actually quite nice, too. She wished him good luck in the tournament and said she would be covering the event (_Event? He thought that was a strange way of describing a Quidditch tournament)_ for the magazine and would love to buy him a drink. She included information about where she would be staying.

He kept the letter but threw the magazine away. He actually took the magazine outside and threw it away. He didn't want anyone to get the idea he read the shit written about him. Joanna liked to read the articles about him, especially when she was mentioned. She thought they were hilarious. She found great delight in reading the most salacious portions out loud to Charlie and Jordan, who were less than amused.

Lately, it seemed the magazines were picking up on Jordan's incredible ability as keeper. He was handsome and young, and while the magazines acknowledged that he was recently married to Charlie Weasley's ex-girlfriend, they usually compared him to Charlie. One could not be seen without the other, was the usual phrase accompanying another tirade about the goings-on of the sport's most popular players.

Joanna asked Charlie to join her and Jordan at his parents' house for dinner after practice that evening. She needed moral support. Minerva would be there, she told him, sweetening the pot. Of course Charlie agreed to go with them. He even told her he was looking forward to it.

The team was given the tournament schedule. It was a single elimination tournament. There were six teams: The Reds, Greenland, Jamaica, Mexico, Arctic Circle and Cuba. The Reds were scheduled to play the winner of the Greenland/Jamaica contest, while Mexico was pitted against the winner of the Arctic Circle/Cuba match up. The Reds and Mexico had a free night because they were the top seeded teams, since they made it to the tournament this year and were first and second in last year's competition. The tournament was set to begin at 10 A. M. the next day.

After a very long day's practice, Charlie met up with Jordan and Joanna for an evening at the Kingsley's. Charlie brought a bottle of excellent elf-made wine from England for the Kingsleys. He was on his best behavior and complimented Mrs. Kingsley, as well as Minerva who joined them for diner.

"You look very lovely tonight, Minerva," he said honestly.

She stonily ignored his compliment. She ate in silence while Mr. Kingsley talked about the upcoming tournament. He was disappointed that Hamilton hadn't made the finals, but without Jordan as their seeker, they hadn't stood a chance. It was a sore subject that Jordan had abandoned his hometown team for an American team. But Charlie could tell that he was as proud of his boy as his own father was of him.

"I hope my parents can make it to the tournament," said Charlie. "But if they can't I'll see them at the World Cup." He still was optimistic of their chances.

While they were finishing their dessert, Jordan cleared his throat. Joanna looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Mother, Father, Joanna and I have something wonderful we want to share with you."

Mrs. Kingsley's dessert fork was suspended half way to her mouth in a rather comical pose.

"We're going to have a baby. You're going to be grandparents." The silence was deafening.

Whatever reaction Charlie thought they would get was quickly erased. There was a loud explosion of sheer delight. The in-laws were thrilled. Obviously it was their first grandchild and they were so happy. Mrs. Kingsley hugged her daughter-in-law and tears were pouring out of her eyes. Mr. Kingsley jumped up and hugged Jordan and then hugged Joanna.

"How wonderful!" They exclaimed together. "When?"

"In about six months," Jordan said proudly.

"Are you going to keep playing Quidditch, Joanna?" Mr. Kingsley asked suddenly.

Joanna nodded. "Until the end of the season at least."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Mrs. Kingsley asked. "What if something happens to you? You could get knocked off your broom at a high altitude."

"It's okay, Mother, we've talked about it. She'll be fine. Lots of women play throughout their pregnancies." Jordan reassured her. He didn't know if that part was true, but he knew of a couple of women who played well into their sixth and seventh months. As long as she could keep her balance on a broom, she'd be all right. The season would be over in another month, anyway, one way or another.

Minerva stared at Joanna. She wanted to say something; congratulations, anything, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't sound trite. She hadn't been very nice to Joanna since the first time Jordan brought her home, but she was happy that she was going to be an aunt. She'd make a great auntie.

"Congratulations, Joanna," she said sincerely. "I think it's wonderful."

Joanna was caught off guard. She expected some smart ass remark about her breeding. "Thank you, Minerva," she said quietly. She was going to cry. Joanna never cried. She was tough and very much a smart ass herself. Joanna burst into tears. She sniffled. "S-s-sorry," she said, blowing her nose. "Hormones," she explained.

The rest of the evening was nothing but baby talk. Charlie was getting restless and bored. He was happy for Jordan and Joanna, but surely there was something else to talk about. He was uncomfortable. He was about to tell Jordan he was leaving, but Minerva actually engaged him a conversation. She was trying to be friendly, but it was extremely difficult for her. One thing Charlie noticed was that she was shy around men. She covered up her shyness by coming across as arrogant.

Charlie kept the conversation light. He didn't push her or anything. She asked him about the preserve and whether there were winged horses there. He told her about the time he saw them just at sunset and how beautiful they were. Winged horses were her favorite too. He invited her to visit the preserve after Quidditch season ended. He would be happy to give her a tour.

The Kingsleys begged them to spend the night, but they were under a curfew and had to get back. They hugged Joanna and Jordan once more and they said good night. They would see them the next day at the first game.

"That went well, I thought," said Jordan as they made their way back to the inn.

"Yeah," agreed Joanna. "I thought for sure they'd be horrified or something. They think I'm the spawn of Satan anyway."

Jordan laughed, "No they don't; the spawn of Satan's cousin, Rudy maybe."

Joanna laughed harder. She flung her arm around Charlie. "I noticed you were zoning out there. All that baby talk creep you out?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Show me pictures of the kid when he's all cleaned up and I'll 'ooh and aah' that. That's about all I can handle. I'm happy for you and all that, you know that right?"

"I know. You get that goofy gaga look at baby dragons, not wizard babies." Joanna said.

"Exactly." He agreed, nodding emphatically.

They said their goodnight at Charlie's door. "Thank you again for coming with us," Joanna said. "You are my family."

"Jeez, you're not going to cry again are you?" he said, lightening the mood. "You're turning into the biggest pussy, Joanna."

Joanna burst out cry-laughing. "Fuck you, Weasley, I'm the mother here."

"You certainly are." He hugged her. "And a mean one at that."

Charlie quickly ducked into his room before Joanna could land a curse at him. He slammed the door shut. He noticed that several notes had been pushed under his door. They were from women who were inviting him to their rooms. He threw them away and looked over the mail Rhonda, the mail goddess, had left for him. The personal mail from friends and family was on top of his pillow. He had a letter from Padmai Hoerner from the preserve; the dragon eggs from the Flying Demon hatched and they were females. Good news!

Travis wrote another letter about the dragon sighting and the two mysterious men who captured it. That was getting a lot of underground muggle press. The tabloids were claiming an increase in UFO activity, which must explain the sightings. That was a better explanation, he thought.

Next morning, after Charlie's daily routine, he met Joanna and Jordan and his family to watch the first game of the tournament; Greenland versus Jamaica. Charlie had seen Greenland play, but he had never seen the players from Jamaica. The game was quite interesting; Charlie found himself cheering for Jamaica. They were a long shot, but the game was fun to watch. Jordan, Charlie and Joanna were getting a lot of attention from the fans watching the game. They were just as loud and rowdy as the fans in the cheap seats. Jordan cheered for Greenland, so Joanna was the tie breaker; she cheered for both teams. She wanted to play Jamaica, but Jordan said he wanted the Reds to humiliate Greenland.

Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley fussed over Joanna, making sure she was comfortable. Minerva even made small talk. She let Charlie sit next to her. He was quite attentive until either team scored or fouled, and then he reacted like the typical fan. People were taking their pictures, but they ignored them. Today they were just fans.

When Greenland's seeker captured the Golden Snitch right out from under Jamaica's nose, nobody cheered louder than Jordan and Joanna. They jumped up and down and hugged. Everyone around them thought they were their biggest fans, but Jordan pointed to the seeker and said, "We're going to get you, you son of a bitch!"

There was one more game that afternoon; Arctic Circle was playing a very seasoned team from Cuba. This was the first time in the history of North American Quidditch that Arctic Circle made the playoffs and finally went to the tournament. Showing up, for them was a major win. Cuba had been in the tournament fifty years in a row and never got past the first round. Mexico would have to play the winner, and Charlie thought they would have an easy time whomever they played. The schedule had the second game starting one hour after the end of the first match, so they had some time to kill.

The Kingsleys wanted to feed their daughter-in-law and Charlie and Jordan wanted to get something to drink. There was a place close by that the group apparated to. It was pretty crowded, but they were happy to find a table for Charlie and his team mates, so they didn't have to wait. Charlie saw some people he knew, including Linda Martinez, who was drinking fire whiskey with a group of reporters. He smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back. Charlie excused himself from the table and walked over to her.

"Did you enjoy the game?" he asked over the loud noise of the bar.

"Yes, I did. I would have like to have seen Jamaica win, but oh, well. You're playing Greenland tomorrow, right?" she asked, trying to impress him.

That was so cute, he thought. She didn't know shit about Quidditch, but she was trying.

"That's right. Very good. So, how's the event so far?" He asked, innocently.

"A lot of fun. Did you read the article I sent you? It was your exclusive interview." I did have to tweak it a bit." She said. "I hope you don't mind."

"I never read shit written about me. Sorry." He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "You want to go out with me tonight?"

"What'll your girlfriend say?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously. "I don't have a girlfriend. You're a reporter, you should know that."

"What about her?" she pointed to Minerva.

He looked where she was pointing. "That's Jordan's sister. We're friends."

"Oh, I thought, you know." She said.

Charlie shook his head. "Nah, just friends. So, does that mean you'll go out with me tonight? I won't keep you out late, I've got a curfew."

"Sure, why not? I'm staying at the—" she began.

"I know. You told me." He smiled his sexiest grin. "After the game. I'll see you. I've got to get back. Bye now."

He made his way back to the table. Joanna was eating a large shrimp cocktail while the others were going over the menus. Charlie wasn't that hungry; he ate some of the rolls that were sat on the table and ordered tequila, which his restaurant had never heard of, so he ordered a fire whiskey instead. The time passed quickly, but Joanna and Jordan's parents were able to finish a bowl of soup.

They made it back to their seats right before the whistle blew to start the second match. Charlie chose to cheer for the Arctic Circle Polar Bears because he liked their white, fur lined uniforms. Charlie prayed that the Reds would never trade him to that team; he didn't like cold weather at all; he would freeze if he had to live at the top of the world. He knew that it really wasn't that cold, but was jinxed to keep muggles out. Still it was a hell of a lot colder than what he was used to.

The game lasted an astonishing six hours. Charlie couldn't believe it lasted that long. It was a high scoring game. The seeker for Arctic Circle wouldn't go after the snitch until she was certain they would wind. Finally, they had enough of a leeway that the she went straight after the snitch without a feinting maneuver. She caught the snitch and won the game. Mexico was going to have to play Arctic Circle tomorrow. That should be an interesting pairing, he thought.

It was already dark when Charlie knocked on Linda's door. She opened the door and smiled. "Right on time."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, casually.

"Oh, I thought we'd eat here, unless you really want to go somewhere."

Charlie shook his head. She had already ordered the dinner for two and would be arriving shortly. She acted a little nervous, and asked him some stupid questions.

"This wasn't supposed to be an interview," he said, sitting down on the chair in the room. "This was just for fun, right?"

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to do that; I guess I'm a little nervous."

He looked at her incredulously. "Really? You shouldn't be. You impressed me, you know."

"I did?" she said.

He nodded. "Absolutely. Most witches get all uppity when you start talking about, uh."

"Blow jobs?" she finished for him. "I knew you were kidding. You have a really great sense of humor. I like that in a man. You made me laugh."

Charlie let her make the first move. And she did. She began by kissing him. He responded to her and before long he had pulled her on top of him and they were passionately making out. They were interrupted by room service who delivered the cart full of food. They left the cart where the servicer had rolled it, continued where they left off. Charlie took his time, bringing her to the point of madness and then he pulled back until she couldn't take it anymore.

Afterward, Charlie stayed long enough to eat dinner with her. She was a lot more relaxed and didn't get all shy with him the way some women did. She knew what she was doing and enjoyed being with him. She got exactly what she wanted, and probably expected from him that evening.

He kissed her before he left. "I'll see you." He said.

She smiled, a bit shyly this time. "Good. I'd love to see you again. Good luck tomorrow against Greenland."

"Thanks. Good bye," he kissed her several times before he finally got out the door.

He went right back to his room. It was almost time for curfew so he couldn't go out. He was planning to meet up with Lee and Jason later that evening, but he that was before he arranged to meet Linda. He was tired anyway. He had to get some sleep before the match tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 The Championship

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 14—The Championship

Charlie was tired, bloodied, and dirty, and all he wanted to do was to sleep for a few hours. The match between the Reds and Greenland lasted twelve hours. He was knocked off his broom four times, falling to the hard ground from several heights, the last being the highest at 50 feet. If someone hadn't used a cushioning spell to break his fall, he would be badly injured. The pitch itself had been protected preventing people in the stands to hex the players. He suspected that Coach Popov had saved his life. It wasn't against the rules for a coach or referee to intervene, but only to save a life. He was eternally grateful to whoever it was. He was hit in the face by a beater's bat, fracturing his cheek and bloodying his nose. He was fouled one hundred and thirty times.

The beaters for Greenland were merciless. They were worse than Mexico's beaters who nearly killed him last year. They stayed mostly on Jordan, keeping him away from the goals so Greenland could score their 100 points.

Joanna, Iris and Alicia score 70 points each. Greenland could still win if their seeker got the Golden Snitch, but fortunately for the Reds, he was having just as hard a time as Charlie was. Lee stuck with him, while Jason went after their keeper.

The game almost came to a complete halt after one of Greenland's chasers ran into Joanna, knocking her off her broom. She was rescued by Jordan who held on her as he lowered her gently to the ground. While she recovered her broom, Jordan flew into the wizard who fouled her, knocking him off. They landed together and Jordan began beating him to a pulp. It was lucky Alicia held on to the quaffle. Both teams joined in the fight and it became a bloody brawl. The referee suspended play and almost threw Jordan out of the game. The crowd went crazy. They had never seen such a spectacle. Joanna pulled Jordan out of the fracas. She was furious that he had risked being thrown out of the game. She was a big girl, she told him and she knew how to defend herself. Jordan had never seen her so angry. He was trying to protect her and the baby. He wasn't thinking clearly. She was right. He was worried that something would happen to her or the baby and he reacted without thinking. He looked so hurt, that Joanna smiled and kissed him tenderly. She smoothed down his hair and kissed his blackened eye.

"I love you, Jordan," she said. She pointed a finger at his chest. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" The crowd cheered.

Play resumed a half and hour later. Fifteen minutes after that Charlie captured the Golden Snitch. The Reds won! The second game, Mexico versus Arctic Circle, was scheduled for 7 pm and the final championship for 12 hours after the end of the Mexico/Arctic Circle game.

Charlie had time to go to the healer to see about his fractured cheek, and then he went back to his room to rest up for the game that evening.

His mail was waiting for him on his bed, which meant it was all personal mail, not fan mail. The first letter was from his Mum and Dad, wishing him good luck with the tournament. His dad wasn't able to get away, but hoped to see him at the World Cup.

The last letter was from Hermione. Charlie looked at it a long time before deciding whether to open it or not. He tapped it against his thigh. Shit, it wasn't going to open by itself. He slowly unfolded the parchment. Her handwriting was neat and not flowery. He could see the determination in the letter, like she had started several letters until she decided exactly what to say.

"Dear Charlie," it began. "I don't know why I'm writing this, but I wanted to tell you some things that I've never told anyone else. First of all, I wanted to thank you for defending my honor at the restaurant with Ronald. What you didn't know was that I feel I was just as culpable as you that night. I know you said you did it because you couldn't help yourself. You made yourself out to be a horrible person, but you're not. You are a wonderful man. I think you are kind and giving. My confession is that I have fantasized about you, and I felt guilty about that. My life is very complicated right now. Some days I think I know what I want out of life and then there are days like today when I am totally clueless. I love Ronald but there is a very small part of me that wonders if there isn't something _different_ out there for me. I must send this before I change my mind. Love, Hermione."

Charlie stared at the letter for a long time. He had no idea how to interpret what she said. Actually he had no idea what she said.

"Shit, Hermione, I'm not that smart." He said to the letter. He decided he would let Joanna read it and see what she thought. Girls understood girl stuff. What he needed to know was whether or not he had a shot.

He walked over to Joanna and Jordan's room and knocked on the door

"What?" a very groggy man's voice said.

"It's me, Charlie. I need a girl--." He said loudly to the door. He was going to say girl's perspective, but he was interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm out of the pimp business," called Joanna's amused voice from the other side.

"Fuck you, Joanna. I need your help." He hesitated. "Please."

A bright light shone through the key hole. "Come in," she said. The door popped open and Charlie went inside. Joanna was slipping on her dressing gown. She had obviously just taken a shower.

"What's going on?" she asked, motioning him to sit down. "Want a drink?"

He shook his head. He gave her Hermione's letter. "I need you to translate this." He said.

Charlie had never told her about the incident with Hermione, so he explained what happened when he went to Ginny's apartment that night. He told her everything, up to and including when he and Ron had the row at dinner.

"Wow," Joanna said finally, after reading the letter. "She's more fucked up than you are. She doesn't know what she wants, but she wants to keep her options open. She wants to see you again, but she doesn't want to be the one who makes the first, er, second move. She wants you to do it so she can say it was you, not her. Because if she makes the move, she's betraying Ron."

Charlie made a face. "This is way too complicated for me. Why can't women think like men?"

"Men don't think," Joanna said.

"Exactly," he nodded emphatically. "There's never any question of what a man wants."

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I think I'd better stay out of this one."

"You're learning. What time is it?" She asked suddenly.

"We still have a couple of hour before the game." He said, looking at this watch.

"How's your cheek? I heard the crack from across the field."

Charlie touched his left cheek gingerly. "Good as new. I didn't think my nose was going to stop bleeding. What about you? Did you get hurt getting knocked off your broom?"

Joanna shook her head. "No, Jordan saved me. I was headed down fast. That was the most physical game I've ever played. I don't think that either AC or Mexico will give us such a hard fight. You want to go out and get something to eat before the game?"

"Sure. Are you going to wake Jordan?" he asked.

Joanna shook her head. "Poor baby needs his rest. He took a beating today, too. I'll bring him something back."

The owners had set up a buffet for players and guests, and Joanna and Charlie went through the line twice. The room was very crowded and they had to schmooze their way through the line. It seemed like everyone wanted to stop and talk to them. Most were encouraging and Charlie was patient, but Joanna was ravenously hungry and wanted to get back to her room so she could get ready for the game. One of the guests took offense at her attitude and made a rude comment about the weight she looked like she was packing on. Instead of making a smart ass remark back at the insensitive dolt, Joanna burst into tears. She threw her food back on the table and ran out of the room. When they questioned Charlie about what was wrong, he just shrugged. Rough day, he commented to them. He gathered up an extra plate of food and carried it back to Joanna's room.

Jordan was consoling Joanna when Charlie came back into the room. Jordan knew that Joanna was very sensitive because of the hormones, so he babied her and made her feel better. By the time the game started, Joanna was back to her old self.

Compared to the game the Reds had just played, this was the most boring game in Quidditch tournament history. Two of Mexico's players were injured late in the season and were still out, so they were playing with unseasoned second team players. Arctic Circle was still just happy to be in the tournament, so they were star struck. The game only lasted four hours, with the Arctic Circle unexpectedly stealing the snitch away from the second string seeker.

Unbelievably, the North American champion Flying American Red Dragons would the facing the rookies from the Arctic Circle in a battle that would determine who would represent North America in the World Quidditch Cup.

The press was all over the players from the Arctic Circle. This was big news. Could the rookie team beat the Reds? They wondered.

A reporter posed the question to Charlie was he was leaving the stadium after the game. He praised the Polar Bears team and said anything was possible. He cited the injuries that Mexico had and the determination of the Arctic Circle. He was generous when he said it was an interesting game, and said that his team was ready for the next contest.

In twelve hours, the final two teams would meet. Both teams were excited and ready. There was a lot of betting going on. The Reds were the odds-on favorites, but the press decided they needed promote the underdog story. Last year, the Reds were the rookie underdogs who defeated a North American champion. The Reds had a phenomenal season thanks to their seeker and keeper, who did not allow more than 200 points the whole season, and Charlie had not failed to get the Golden Snitch in pre-season or season play.

Twelve hours later, the two teams met on the Quidditch pitch. Everyone shook hands and waited for the whistle to begin.

It was obvious from the beginning that the Polar Bears were nervous and excited, which was certainly understandable. The Reds were excited as well. Every Reds player wanted the opportunity to play in the World Cup, and they played professionally and they played their hearts out.

In the end, though, the Arctic Circle never stood a chance; they were out maneuvered and outplayed by a superior team. The beaters couldn't knock Jordan off his game. He would not allow a single goal. The Reds superb chasers scored over 100 goals each. The score stood at 340 to 0. They had been playing for only two hours. Even if the Arctic Circle seeker did capture the snitch, the Reds would still win. Charlie finally caught sight of the Golden Snitch, the other seeker followed Charlie hoping to find it and grab it before he did. But she never caught sight of it, and Charlie flew into a dive. The snitch was less than six inches off the ground. There was the possibility that he would hit the ground hard before he grabbed the snitch, but that didn't happen. He grabbed the snitch and pulled up. He flew around the pitch holding his hand in the air. Once again, the Flying American Red Dragons were the North American champions! And this time, they were going to the World Quidditch Cup.

The reaction from the stands was deafening. As Charlie flew around the pitch, his team mates flew to him. They flew around in perfect formation, letting him lead the way. When he finally landed, the whole team piled on top of him in celebration.

Two years in a row the Reds proved them themselves. Soon, they would find out if they were world champions. The League owners presented the team with the tournament cup in a hastily gathered ceremony. The team gave a rousing cheer for their coach and the staff .

After the ceremony everyone was too adrenalin filled to want to stop the celebration. There was a room set aside at the inn, where fans, players and the press were invited to celebrate.

Charlie made his way to the party and the first person he found was Linda Martinez. She smiled and waved enthusiastically to Charlie when she saw him. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Great game," she said once he put her down. He bought her a drink and said he'd be back later; he had to say hello to a lot of people. She nodded and waved him on. Guy Bingly found him next and gave him the biggest hug. "You definitely earned the money we pay you," Guy said. This had to be one of the best nights of his life. The other owners were present, wanting to help the team celebrate. Not surprisingly, they all handed out player bonuses, which could be used in any area. It was a lot of galleons, but the Reds deserved it.

Coach Popov was also smiling. And he never changed expressions. He toasted the team. Practice would start in a week. Charlie had no plans and he would be seeing his mother soon enough. He would definitely visit the wizard school then spend some time at the preserve.

He was ready to go to England and play his heart out.


	15. Chapter 15 Salem School

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 15—Salem School for Young Witches and Wizards

The party lasted all night. The owners went crazy with the amount of food and alcohol they provided. The team was not going to go back to Texas for two more days and they were expected to party the whole two days. The team, however, was anxious to get back to the fans in Texas. They had one week before practice began. Most players were going to take the bonuses and do whatever they wanted to do, not what the owners had orchestrated.

Charlie planned to visit the Salem School during the week off. The head office made the arrangement through the Department of Magic's Division for the Education of Witches and Wizards for Charlie's visit. He had to bring a representative of the Department of Magic along, for what reason, he had no idea, but he didn't care. He was looking forward to visiting the American school. He wondered whether the American schools were like the wizarding schools in Europe. America was so big, there had to be more than one school for children.

Dixie told him to stop by her office before he left to get the gifts to be presented to the school on behalf of the Reds Quidditch club. She wanted Lee and Jason to go along with Charlie as part of the package. That was fine with Charlie if they wanted to go (They did.). Jason went to Salem School as a boy, but Lee went to a wizarding school in New Orleans. Charlie was determined to find out how many schools there were and visit them all. After all, America was a huge place. There had to be at least four schools; one for each area of the country.

Charlie found out that the team was going to be donating a huge amount of galleons for the development of school Quidditch teams and to fund the purchase of athletic equipment and improve the library. Charlie was going to let Jason do the galleons passing. That wasn't what he felt comfortable doing.

Charlie also expected Jason to get all the applause and adulation, which suited him just fine. He was never comfortable in the limelight although he handled fame very comfortably. He just wanted to see what an American school was like.

They were to leave the next day. Salem was more than 500 miles from Hamilton and the arrangements, while complicated, were a piece of cake compared to the travel involved from Georgetown to the deserted moor where the World Quidditch Cup was going to be played, which was over 1500 miles. The team was going to use their newly acquired four magicked flying buses for the team. They were designed like a muggle recreational vehicle touring bus that muggle rock stars used, but bigger. The whole team could fit inside (magicked of course from the inside). It had all the conveniences, including separated two-wizard rooms. One bus was for the coaching staff, one for the owners and their families and the third bus was for the team. The second team and reserves would be traveling with the rest of the staff on the fourth bus. The Reds would be camped at the World Cup Site. Charlie hadn't seen the buses yet, but he had heard a lot about them. It cost the owners hundreds of thousands of galleons to travel in style.

Charlie, Lee, and Jason met with the Director of the Division for the Education of Witches and Wizards in Salem. Her name was Kieran Southwick, a nice older witch who reminded Charlie of Professor Sprout, from Hogwarts. She looked like a teacher who loved children. Jason seemed to know her and explained that she was head administrator at the Salem School when he attended. She greeted them warmly and kept hugging Jason like he was a favorite nephew, telling him how proud the school was of him.

"You should be playing for the Cats," she admonished mildly.

Charlie and Lee stood back and watched him squirm. Jason assumed the role of a chastised school boy. He felt like he was 13 years old again and had been caught peeking into the girls' dormitory.

Unfortunately, Director Southwick wasn't able to accompany them to the school, but the Assistant Director, Gerick Rugg, and his assistant, MaryAnn Trask would be going with them. They would be flying in in a few minutes, if they were ready to go. The trip was supposed to last all day They would be attending the noon meal that day and the official tour would begin the after that. The entire visit should last a few hours.

Charlie was surprised as they flew over the school that there were no protective charms over the school that he could tell. It was out in the open in a huge field, no doubt protected from muggles, but not dark wizards. The school was not cloaked in secrecy and it looked like people could come and go as they pleased. It was so different from Hogwarts. The structure was a modern building. He could see new construction on a Quidditch pitch on the south lawn of the school.

He saw a group of people lined up in front of the school, obviously the welcoming party. Jason was so excited, Charlie expected him to break away from the group. He had the silliest grin on his face.

When they landed, Gerick introduced the Jason, Lee and Charlie to the Head Administrator, Naomi Ballard. She shook Charlie's and Lee's hands solemnly and hugged Jason. Several girl students sighed loudly and giggled.

"Welcome to Salem School," she said officially.

"Thank you," said Charlie. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Naomi motioned for a girl who was standing back with people Charlie figured were teachers, to come forward.

"Charlie, this is Heather Black. I think she's responsible for your coming today."

Heather stepped out. She was a very pretty, chubby girl, with long dark hair and long bangs hiding her eyebrows. She smiled shyly. Charlie gave her his most winning smile and hugged her. She turned bright red. More of the girls giggled. He took her hand

"Heather, it's wonderful meeting you. I enjoyed the article very much. Yours was the best interview I've had this year." He was speaking to her quietly and he was holding her hand as he spoke. Heather was still blushing furiously, but she relaxed a little. He was talking to her as an adult. He wasn't talking down to her or in a fake manner. He seemed to be genuinely interested in engaging her in a conversation.

"Congratulations on becoming North America Quidditch champions. We're very proud of Jason and your team," said Naomi. Heather started to walk back to the other group, but Charlie held her back.

Charlie was going to let Jason do all the talking today. He would speak when spoken to, but he was happy just staying in the background. He couldn't wait to get inside and see how the school looked. For what he saw from the students, there was only one uniform and it didn't look like they were divided into houses.

Administrator Ballard then introduced the visitors to the faculty. He shook hands and tried to remember their names.

One gentleman, a rather stuffy-looking man, looked at him inquisitively. "Charlie Weasley, yes?" Obviously not a big Quidditch fan, Charlie thought.

Charlie nodded politely.

"Well you won't believe this, but the text book I use for my 4th grade students was written by a Charlie Weasley and Michael G. Hendershot. Coincidence, yes? Imagine that, another Charlie Weasley in the wizarding world. I must say."

"Amazing," Charlie said, "_Dragons in America_?"

"You've heard of it?" the man asked incredulously.

"Yes," What Charlie didn't say, he was the Charlie Weasley, who along with Mike, wrote the book on dragons in America. It was a fun picture book. He used muggle photographs that Mike's wife Lindsey took in the desert. The work was written for Trudy, Mike's little girl, when she got older, but it turned out so well, that the director of the preserve had it published. He had no idea a school used it as a text book. Wait until Mike finds out, he thought.

The rest of the introductions were non-eventful. They were escorted into the large dining hall. Charlie insisted on sitting with Heather. She was, after all, the reason he was there. He told her about the donation his team planned to make at the ceremony tomorrow.

Either the school or the Reds' head office arranged for a photographer to cover the event. Charlie made sure that more pictures were taken of Jason and Lee. Many of the students, too, were probably warned not to bother them, but whenever he got the chance, Charlie talked to the students. He was genuinely interested in seeing the campus. He talked about his days at Hogwarts and tried to describe the dormitory and the common room. He found out that many of the students were not boarders; they went home each day. He found this fascinating. Of course, the school was very close to Salem, so it made sense. There were only one hundred fifty boarders. The population of the school must have been three hundred, if the greeters were any indication.

"What's your school like?" he asked Heather.

"We're a one room school house. All the students are taught in the one class room. The younger kids are up front and the older students help with the young ones. Grades one through three are for teaching the basics of reading, penmanship, and ciphering. They get introduced to magic with games and creatures of the magical world, and magic in its proper place, which is just a manners course.

"Salem's the only school that I know of that teaches 8 year olds. Real magic training starts in the 4th grade, when students are about twelve."

"And what year are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the 9th grade. This year we're supposed to get a class on defense against the dark arts. First year they've offered it. Next year it's going to be mandatory from grades 7 through 9."

"Excellent," said Charlie. "That class is very important. What other classes do you have?"

"I have Charms and Spells, of course, Potions and Herbology—"

"Is that a combined class or two separate ones?"

"Charms and Spells is one class, and Potions and Herbology is one class."

Charlie nodded. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Then I have Seerage and Creatures of the Magical World." She ticked them off her fingers.

"Seerage? I've never heard of it. What do you do?" He asked, fascinated.

"It's like fortune telling, a little astronomy, that sort of thing."

Charlie nodded, "Divination."

Heather said, "Okay. Yeah. That's sound like it."

"Grades four through six have to take flying. Not many people fly for some reason, I guess it's old fashion or something. Most just like to disapparate. Plus there are so many muggles around. Most witches I know shop in muggle stores and pretty much interact with them."

"That's so different from how I grew up. I guess it's a good idea. I have a couple of muggle friends. It's just not the way I was raised." He said.

A girl who was sitting across from Charlie and Heather said, "I heard you had a muggle girlfriend." She turned scarlet when Charlie turned and looked at her.

"I did, but not anymore. She sort of dumped me," he said honestly.

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" she asked, slightly braver. Heather gave her a menacing look.

Charlie shook his head. "No. I don't go out that much during Quidditch season."

"I know," she grinned. "You said that in the newspaper."

"That's right, I did." Charlie didn't want to get into his personal life at all, but he was always honest with honest questions.

Changing the subject, Charlie said, "I see where you are building a Quidditch pitch. Do you have a team?"

Heather shook her head. "We will though, soon enough."

"I played in school. Always seeker. I'm not really the right body type, but it's worked out for me. You know Jason grew up playing Quidditch in little league and so did Lee. There were the first Americans to stay with the team after Coach Popov began coaching. Of course," he said, "Ryan Smith stayed with the team, too."

One of the boys nearby piped in, "I like Ryan. But you're better."

Charlie grinned. "Thank you."

"I about died when he screwed up the first game of the season."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you play?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I was sick, couldn't stay on a broom." He pointed to his ear. "Vertigo."

"I thought the game you played with the Cats was good." He said.

"Yes, it was."

"I watched you play Greenland this past weekend. That was a rough game."

"Tell me about it. I got knocked off my broom so many times, it was crazy. And hit! I was beat up. It was one of the most physical games we've ever played."

The school lunch was very good. It wasn't a feast, but there was enough food to go around. Some students stopped to talk to him and Lee. They signed some autographs. Jason stayed pretty much at the head table. Both Lee and Charlie were very polite, but Lee flirted with the girls. Charlie knew better. He didn't think any of the kids were close enough to be legal, so he didn't do anything, not that he would. He had too much respect for the students and teachers to be that big of a jerk. Lee was younger than him, so the girls must be closer to his age.

After the lunch meal, the three presented Administrator Ballard with a very generous check from the Reds' owners and managers. The team was committed, Charlie said, to helping schools with the resources they needed to expand their athletic programs, specifically Quidditch and to help improve the school's library. The Administrator thank the heartily for the team's generosity. The money would be put to good use, she assured the three.

They got a mini tour of the new Quidditch pitch and shown where the Defense Against the Dark Arts building was going to be built. Until then, they would hold the classes outside. Charlie was very interested in where the permanent building would be built. He asked about who was teaching DADA, but was told they didn't have a teacher yet; someone was going to be hired within the next six weeks, but right now they didn't know who that was. Someone from the Auror's Division would be coming in once a week to teach. It was a new subject that the Department of Magic had decreed would be taught to all students in grades 7 through 9.

They were given a tour of the boys' and girls' dormitories. They were similar to the ones at Hogwarts, but they were quads, two, two-man suites together with a bathroom in between. It was a lot more private that the dormitories at Hogwarts, Charlie commented.

The administrator explained that most of the students lived in town with their families and only the students from outside Salem stayed in the dorms. They went into the classroom and Charlie was amazed; it was one huge classroom where every student was taught. It was incredible. There was controlled chaos throughout, but it made sense. The very young students were indeed, as Heather told him earlier, situated at the front of the class. Although there was more than one teacher who directed different subjects, the majority of the students were overseen by one person. The younger students were doing their assignments on what Charlie could only guess were slate tablets, drawn with chalk. Charlie was fascinated. They wrote on the tablets and the teacher checked their work and erased the table and the work was replaced with some other subject. Grades one through three were being taught to read and to do simple math. When each class was finished, they went right into the next one. One group was doing math, while another group practiced their penmanship. One group was reading out loud, while another group practiced charms and spells. The potions and Herbology class worked in the back of the classroom. There were older students, but it looked like a mixed age group. Some were more advanced than others; when one potion was perfected, they students would move up. If a student failed to comprehend what they were doing, they were sent back with a younger or less advanced group until the activity was mastered. The students worked at a self-paced rate.

Charlie asked about the newspaper and was told that the newspaper, along with some other ventures were done after hours and were considers strictly extra-curricular. The school's orchestra and art department were also after hours and was completely voluntary. There were sponsors and the activities were encouraged, but they did not interfere with the structured teaching environment.

Charlie complimented the students and teachers. He had never seen anything like it, and from what he observed, it looked like it worked wonderfully. Charlie left with a better understanding of how American wizards were taught. He was curious to see if all American schools used the same method. He was told that the Salem School had been in existence since 1629, which was very old for Americans. The first school taught less than twenty young witches and wizards, but also taught the fundamentals of writing, reading, and arithmetic. The students were the first to be taught a structured magical program. After almost four hundred years the tradition continued and the school system in Salem could boast of one of the finest systems in the country, and Charlie guessed that would include muggle schools as well.

After the tour was completed, Charlie said good bye to Heather and thanked her again for the opportunity to visit the school. He wished her good luck in her future and said she was going to make a fine journalist.

"Keep in touch," he said sincerely. And then he thanked the administrator and the faculty for their kindness.

It was beginning to get dark when they finally departed. There was no reason to try to make it back to Texas that day. The Department of Magic had arranged a portkey to leave the next morning. They would stay in town, maybe see some of the historical sites, and then return home the next day. Arrangements were made for an inn and someone from the DOM would pick them up around nine the next morning.

Charlie was looking forward to going home. He wanted to visit his friends in Austin before the team left for the World Cup. His friend Travis would be interested in how the schools were implementing the Department of Magic's edict on teaching Defense against the Dark Arts in schools. Travis had been instrumental in making sure the Department of Magic had taken the threat of dark magic infiltration seriously.

Overall it had been a very good week for Charlie. He was happy and rested and anxious to show the Quidditch world what his team could do. He had no idea how they would do in the championship, but they made it to the World Cup, and he wanted to prove that the Reds were worthy to be considered in the same league as the rest of the wizarding world.

**A/N****: FYI, Apparently, American schools run year round, which is why Charlie was able to visit in July.** **RAB**


	16. Chapter 16 The Deserted Moor

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 16—The Deserted Moor

The head office made a big deal out of passing out tickets to the World Cup. Guy asked how many tickets each player and staff wanted. It didn't matter if they wanted one or fifty, Guy was accommodating. Since it was so far away, it was doubtful that anyone from the team would want tickets. Charlie, however, asked for 14; twelve for his family and two more for his friend Travis and his sister, Amanda. Guy promised enough tickets for every Reds game in the tournament.

The schedule had already been posted. There were 10 teams in the world cup. The Reds were playing the first game against France. The second game was Ireland and Bulgaria, followed by Japan versus England, and then Australia and Germany. The Winner of the Reds/France games would play Spain. The winner of the Ireland-Bulgaria match-up would play the Nordic team.

Charlie wanted to play Ireland and England more than any other team in the whole world. He hoped that the Reds would have the opportunity, but it depended on how they did. They could be washed out after the first game, but at least his team was there.

The team had to leave earlier than expected because they were playing game one. This was probably the only game that was not sold out, Charlie figured. France's team was awful, and no one counted on America to play well. There had been American teams at the World Cup before the Reds were disqualified last time, but they were second rate teams that never got past the first round.

When the team arrived at the deserted moor, wizards were already setting up their campsites. Charlie's dad was supposed to come in early to get the camp site set up. Charlie was going to try to find him that evening so he could give him the tickets. He had enough tickets for the whole Weasley family and guests. He had no idea who would be coming. He hoped his mum would come and Ginny and Harry as well. He knew that George and Angelina would be there; Bill would come but probably not Fleur, as she was about to have their second child. He hadn't seen Percy and his wife, Audrey since their wedding. He hoped that they would bring baby Molly. He told himself that he didn't care if Ron and Hermione showed up or not. He probably wouldn't have time to see any of the family anyway. They would be busy that week.

Jordan and Joanna went with Charlie to find his father. They were looking for Joanna's family as well. Jordan's parents would be there, but they knew where they were located. Their trip had been arranged way in advance. They would have been going whether Jordan's team had made it there or not.

As they were wandering around, Charlie saw some old friends of his from Romania. Mark Bonds, his former roommate, Hortensia Zabini, Rufus Beardsley, Peter Walls, and Adolfus Abbott were camped out in the area reserved for Bulgaria. Charlie was happy to see his friends, and invited them to the players' area to party later. The only had tickets for the Bulgaria/Ireland contest. Charlie said he would arrange to give them tickets to the Reds' match against France if they wanted to see it.

"Do you know where the English settlement is?" Charlie asked them.

"I thought it was the area closest to the stadium," Hortensia said. "I have a map here somewhere." She dug around in her knapsack until she pulled out a crinkled parchment. She gave the map to Charlie. He studied it for a few moments until he found the area.

"Let's see. We are here," he said pointing to a place on the map and we need to get here," he moved his finger to the area marked Britain. Joanna, Scotland's over that way, too. May I borrow the map?" he asked, rolling it up.

"Just keep it. We don't need it now," she said. "Good luck tomorrow night, Charlie. It was great seeing you."

"Yeah, me too. Are you going to come round this evening?" he asked them.

"Sure. About what time?" Peter asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Nine?"

They agreed. He showed them on the map where to go. Tell them you're friends of mine and they'll let you in. Here." He produced a guest pass. "Show them this first. I think security is going to be real tight."

"Thanks, Charlie," said Rufus, taking the pass. "We'll see you tonight."

Charlie, Jordan and Joanna wandered off again in the direction of the stadium. They weren't allowed to fly because of all the muggles in the area. It would be a lot simpler if they could fly above the area and find Charlie's dad.

Finally after an hour and a half, they found Mr. Weasley. He was sitting outside the family tents, relaxing with a glass of wine. He was in a chaise with his feet up. He was smiling contentedly.

"Dad!" Charlie called. Arthur opened his eyes and waved to his son.

"Charlie! You're here." He got up and hugged his son.

"Dad these are my friends, Joanna and Jordan Kingsley. I told you about them."

"Of course," he shook their hands. "Charlie's told me so much about you. Sit down and relax."

"Is mum here yet?"

"She's in the tent cooking, of course. Go in and surprise her. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." He nodded toward the tent opening.

Charlie walked into the tent. Molly was standing next to the cooker, watching the pot of stew being stirred by a large spoon. She was humming to herself. She pushed a massive amount of red hair out of her face.

He sneaked up behind and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and turned around. Her screamed turned into a cry of delight.  
"Charlie!" she said hugging and kissing him. She swatted at him with a damp dish towel. "You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry, mum. You look beautiful."

"Your charm doesn't work on me, young man," she wagged her finger in his face, but ruined it by grinning at him.

"Come outside, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

She followed him out of the tent. "Mum," he said. "This is Joanna and Jordan Kingsley. They're my best friends and they play for the Reds."

"Of course," Molly said, giving Joanna a hug. "Charlie's told me so much about you. I feel I already know you. And Jordan, how do you do? Charlie told me all about you as well."

Arthur said, "He's a wonderful keeper, and I'm really impressed with your chaser skills, Joanna. No wonder you made it this far."

Charlie yawned and sat down next to his father. "Who all's coming?"

"Harry and Ginny, Bill, George is staying somewhere else, but he'll be here."

"Did Angelina come?" he asked. His mother nodded.

"They have a tent set up somewhere around here. He bought us this tent, said it wouldn't do to have a hand me down. This is top of the line." Molly said.

"It is cool." For the first time in his adult life, Charlie felt a stab of jealousy. He could have afforded to buy his parents a nice tent, but he didn't think they would accept it. Since he started making a lot of money and was becoming quite wealthy himself, he tried to buy things for his parents just to let them know how much he appreciated them, but they always refused any gifts. "I would have bought you a new tent," he said rather quietly.

Molly smiled. "I know you would have, dear, but you got us the tickets, that's more than enough."

He felt slightly mollified. "What about Percy and Audrey? And baby Molly?" Charlie asked.

"They're all coming in tomorrow morning. They'll get here well before the match," Arthur said. "Ron wasn't sure Hermione was coming or not. She has some big thing going on and she may not be able to get away. Ron's coming though."

Charlie figured Hermione's big thing was her reluctance to talk to him. Maybe not. He wasn't going to obsess over it, he told himself. If she comes, she comes.

"When's the last time the World Cup was played here?" Joanna asked to change the subject. "Wasn't it in Scandinavia last year?"

"Yes. Gosh, it's been over 10 years since it was played in Britain." Arthur said counting on his fingers. "It was the time when the dark mark was, er, never mind about that now." He said, shaking his head.

There was a pause. Then Arthur cleared his throat. "England expects to do quite well this year," Arthur continued.

Charlie grinned. "Too bad they're going to lose. I hope we get the chance to play them. It would be the sweetest victory. They're the ones who started the shit about us not being qualified to play last year. It would be funny if Japan beat them. But I want us to have a shot at them."

Joanna agreed. "Those little fu--, uh, guys are going to regret they ever heard of the American Red Dragons." She had forgotten that she was talking to Charlie's parents. Molly's chuckled, but didn't say anything. "Bulgaria's going to take out the Irish."

"Didn't you used to play for Ireland?" Jordan asked. "Where's your team loyalty?"

Joanna opened her mouth to say something, but more than likely whatever it was would have turned the night air blue. She held her tongue and screwed up her face in a tight grimace and she held her lips tightly together. Joanna was on her best behavior and Jordan was doing everything to get her to relax and be herself. A calm, collected, no swearing Joanna wasn't the real her. Jordan figured that she was trying to set a good example for the baby. He loved the sassy way she looked at life.

"Let's go find your family," Jordan said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "It was a real pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I hope you enjoy the game tomorrow."

Arthur and Molly said their goodbyes. Charlie told them he would catch up later. He was very comfortable. Arthur magicked him a glass of wine, and they sat outside the tent, watching the people set up. No one said anything. Molly ducked back into the tent to check on supper, but she came right back out and sat down. This was as relaxed as Charlie had ever been. He loved the outdoors, and even with the noise and bustle, he was at peace. As long as he could see a piece of the night sky, Charlie was content.

He sighed happily. "I think I'm going to build me a house in the desert with a big open sky light," he said finally.

"You're not coming back to England?" his mother asked. "I always thought you'd come home."

Shit, this was not the conversation he wanted to have right now. He had expressed his innermost dream and it was being ruined.

"Who knows what's going to happen?" he said diplomatically. Actually he had no intention of living anywhere but in Texas. But he didn't want to tell his parents that right now. They hadn't been impressed with the Texas heat and Ginny absolutely hated the place, but Charlie loved it. He loved Texas and the desert and now couldn't imagine himself living anywhere else. "Hey, I didn't tell you that I found out an American school uses a book that my friend Mike and I wrote about American dragons. I'll try to get you a copy, if you'd like. The preserve had it printed up. Mike and I wrote it for his daughter."

"How wonderful." Molly said, delightfully. "Yes, of course I'd love to have a copy. That sounds very exciting. My son, Quidditch star and author. How about that, Daddy?"

Arthur was impressed as well. They started talking about the book and dragons and the preserve. He told them about the Flying Demon and that the two eggs they harvested were fertile. Two females were hatched.

After that they talked about everything but Quidditch. Charlie was getting excited about the game tomorrow evening. "I have get back to the players' area," he said finally. "There's a curfew and if I don't make it back, I don't get to play. Do you want to come by?"

Arthur yawned and shook his head. "It's been a long day. Are you going to eat something before you leave? Your mum made your favorite."

He shook his head. "I really don't have time. Sorry, Mum. Save me some for tomorrow, all right?" He kissed his parents and headed back toward the designated players' area. Jordan and Joanna were wandering in about the same time.

"Find your relatives?" he asked.

She nodded, but didn't say anything else. She looked like she'd been crying again. He looked at Jordan who had a dour look on his face.

"I'm going to bed," she said without kissing her husband.

Charlie watched her leave, and then turned to Jordan.

"What did you do?" he asked, angrily.

"I didn't do anything. Those fucking hormones. She thought I was flirting with a girl, and I wasn't. This very pretty young girl came on to me. She just wanted my autograph. The girl gave Joanna a look, and she went off on me. I stupidly told her to shut up. It got real ugly after that."

"You have to make up. We've got a game tomorrow. She can't be pissed off at your now. Admit you were an asshole, and you were by the way. Who the fuck yells at a hormonal pregnant witch?" Charlie said, pointing out the absurdity of the situation. "I'm surprised she didn't jinx you."

"You're right. I know. But she's been on edge all week. She thinks she's fat and I don't love her. Anytime another woman looks at me, she gets upset. You know I never even look at other women. I don't want to lose her. She's my life, but damn, it's getting on my nerves."

"Well, mate," he said, thumping him on the back. "You know you aren't going to win this one, don't you?"

Jordan nodded. "The ironic part is I find her even sexier now. I honestly can't keep my hands off her. Why doesn't she see that?"

"You're asking the wrong s. o. b., I'm afraid." Charlie said honestly. "You need to talk to her, but gird your loins."

Jordan sighed. "I know."

He took a deep breath and walked toward their assigned area. Charlie watched him go.

"Hey, Charlie," said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Linda Martinez with a photographer.

Charlie grimaced. He hoped that Linda hadn't heard any of his conversation with Jordan. It was definitely something she would find newsworthy.

"You and your boyfriend have a row?" she asked.

"Hi, sweetheart. You're looking good." He said casually. The last time he talked to her was at the North American Tournament victory party. He hadn't been avoiding her, but she had tried to contact him afterward and he hadn't responded. He had been busy. He planned to call her when he returned from the World Cup. Nothing pisses off a woman faster that being taken advantage of or thinking she's been used.

"What was that all about?" she asked

Charlie laughed. "What're you doing in the moors? I thought you were too clean for the masses." He said avoiding her question.

"So you aren't talking to me now?" she asked waspishly.

"Honey, I didn't think it was talking you wanted from me."

She was flustered, but recovered quickly. "You know I've got to get a story from out here someway. Give me something, will you please?"

"Like what? There's nothing to report yet. The game doesn't start until tomorrow. We're hoping to go as far as we can. These teams are here for a reason; each and every one has earned a spot. It's going to be tough, but the Reds are ready."

"Oh, bull shit, Charlie, that's not the kind of news I'm looking for. You know that. I'm looking for celebrity gossip. From the way it looked, there's definitely a story about Jordan and Joanna. Is the honeymoon over?"

Charlie shook his head and started away from her. "Have a good time here," he said. "And good luck." He watched back to the players' area whistling.

His friends from Romania found him and they went to the huge tent where the party was just getting started. There seemed to be hundreds of people in the space. It wasn't only the Reds, but all the teams were there. There was a live band and more alcohol than Charlie had seen since the last Reds party. Each team seemed to be trying to outdo the other. Each country had its own portion of the tent, but mostly people melded in together. There were celebrities, dignitaries, players, owners, and lots and lots of beautiful women.

Charlie ran into Viktor Krum, who was trying to avoid a very determined witch who wanted to get to know him better. Viktor had been famous much longer than Charlie so he was much more adept at avoiding entanglements. He had a girlfriend in Bulgaria, an old friend of his family. He just recently started seeing her exclusively. This was the first time he'd been away from her in a while. He was lonely and missing her. He was not distracted by all the young nubile women flitting around.

He dragged Charlie over to the very determined witch and introduced him. While the young lady was clearly interested and switched her attention to Charlie, Viktor made his escape. Charlie was more than delighted in becoming a diversion. He plied her with a lot of alcohol. She was pretty much drunk to begin with. Soon he was able to wander away from her without her following him. He was able to re-join his friends from Romania, who were having a very good time.

A few hours later, Charlie saw Jordan and Joanna. She was looking much better and positively glowing. He was happy to see that they had made up. It looked like the fight had actually done them some good. Make up sex was the best kind, apparently.

Once the owners and the dignitaries left, the party became a free-for-all. People were starting to get rowdy and the drunker than became, the more determined they were to fight. Jordan whisked Joanna away after a very large, very drunk Irish fan was getting into her face about leaving Ireland for America. Joanna was just as bellicose, knocking his hand out of her face, threatening to whip his ass. Charlie stood between them as Jordan tried to drag her off.

"Fuck you, Paddy," she screamed, as two burly men pulled the Irishman away. "Fuck me, that was fun," she said grinning at her husband and Charlie.

"You can't go getting into fights, Joanna," Charlie warned. "We need you for tomorrow's game."


	17. Chapter 17 Game One

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 17—Game One

Once again Charlie found himself in a strange bed with a naked woman next to him. He did remember more of the evening up to the point when the fight started. He didn't think he started it, but he joined in to help out his friends. It was after the entire French Quidditch team challenged the Reds to a duel. Security broke up the duel just when it was starting to get good. The party organizers thought it was a good idea to separate the two teams, since they would meet on the Quidditch pitch in less than 18 hours. It was more bravado than common sense, of course. There were only five Reds players against the seven French players, plus their seconds. Jordan and Joanna left around midnight, while Jason and Lee and Alicia and Iris stayed by Charlie's side ready to defend the honor of the Americans.

Luckily for the Reds and France, they weren't the only teams fighting or challenging each other to duel for the honor of their country. Someone insulted someone else's country, after that it was pretty much a free-for-all.

Where the naked girl comes into the story is a bit foggier. She looked familiar. She snuggled up to him, rubbing her hands over his body. She was possibly asleep, but she had very good hands and a natural instinct. He began to respond to her. They made out passionately until she rolled over and began to snore.

It looked like the perfect time to leave. That's when he recognized her and where he was. He was in bed with Claire Boucher, the French Quidditch team's seeker. Now he remembered. He was more than likely inside Claire's tent, which she probably shared with the other women on the team. And if he was caught in the French area, he would probably be guillotined. She was very beautiful so it must have made perfect sense at the time.

He needed a plan to get out of there without being seen. He could use an invisibility cloak, but he could also use his clothes. Unfortunately he didn't have either. He looked around the small room. He couldn't have gone in there without his clothes, they must be there somewhere. He did find his wand. He pointed his wand at the top of the tent and whispered, _Accio _my clothes," and his trousers, robe and shirt flew into his face. He quickly got dressed. His boots were parked neatly by the door and he grabbed them on his way out. Thankfully there was no one around; either they were all passed out somewhere or were still partying. He still had the map Hortensia gave to him earlier.

"_Lumos,_" he whispered again and the light appeared at the end of his wand, giving him enough light to read the map. He noted where his camp site was, pushed the paper back into his pocket and extinguished the light. He headed out for the recreational vehicle where the Reds players were supposed to be and he made it back without anyone seeing him.

Feeling quite smug, he thought about going back to the party, but for once his better judgment won the day. He crawled in to the suite he shared with Lee and Jason and went right to sleep.

The next morning he woke up paralyzed. Not really, but something heavy was sitting on top of him. It could have been Lee, or someone else. He pushed whatever it was off of him.

"Oh, sorry," came a giggling sound.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"I'm Brenda. I'm a friend of Lee's. Well, we met last night. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Where's Lee?" he asked yawning.

"The shower," Brenda pointed in the approximate direction of the bathroom.

Charlie yawned again and stretched. He looked underneath the covers and to his relief he was still dressed. He crawled into bed and he must have passed out. There was an incredible amount of alcohol at the party. He had a lot more than he was used to having.

"Weren't you with the band?" Charlie asked, now recognizing her.

She grinned. "That's right."

"You were good," he said. "The band was good."

"Thanks. You're Charlie Weasley, right?" she asked.

He nodded and yawned again. "I feel like shit. I need to fly." He got up, a bit wobbly, and hunted for his broom. It was with his Quidditch uniforms. "Nice meeting you," he said as he walked out the door.

It was still early. Spectators and fans were just getting set up or waking up. He made his way to the tent that was set up for dining and prayed he could get a cup of coffee. He was in luck again. The coffee had just finished brewing and the smell of the coffee helped him wake up. He had one cup and made his way over to the pitch to begin his daily ritual. He noticed that some spectators had slept in the stands in order to get a good seat for whatever was going on during the day. The first game was scheduled to start at seven that evening. He had a little over twelve hours before he played in his first World Cup.

He walked on to the field and kicked off hard. Soon he was back to his old self, his hair swept by the breeze. He was actually there flying before anyone. But after a short time, he was joined by Viktor and Coach Popov. Charlie waved at Viktor and nodded respectfully to Coach. He only flew for a couple of hours. Pitch security was beginning to nag him to get off the field. He finally complied, regretting the short work out.

He started to leave the players' area to find his parents, but security stopped him. Security again; they were really starting to piss him off. One of the friendlier guards informed him that there was a major breach in security and some of the fans (and she wasn't very specific who) had been caught trying to hex the seeker of their rival team who had wandered into the fans' area. Something about turning him into some kind of farm animal, the exact details weren't clear. No one was supposed to leave unless it was cleared with security. Charlie tried to explain that he had family in the English section, but he was met with stony silence.

"Well, then, how do you suggest I get to see my parents?" he asked, getting irritated. "Can you escort me?"

The guard said, "I can do that."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Good. Thank you. Let's go."

It didn't take as long to find his parents' tent this time. Arthur, George, and Bill were outside.

"Dad!" he said, brightly.

Arthur looked up and waved. Bill turned his head. His face was still badly scarred and he looked menacing, but his smile at seeing his brother brightened his whole face and he looked like his old self. Charlie and Bill embraced. He hugged his father and George and started into the tent, he was met by Harry, who was yawning and trying to drink a glass of pumpkin juice at the same time.

"Hello, Harry. Good to see you. Glad you made it in."

Harry smiled sleepily, yawned and nodded. "Good to see you, too." He moved out of the way while Charlie entered the tent.

"Mum!" he called. Molly popped her head out of a small bedroom, carrying a very cute, red headed baby. It was obviously Baby Molly. She looked a lot like her grandmother. She was very sleepy, too, but anxious to joined the rest of the family.

Baby Molly looked at Charlie shyly. She stretched out her little hands and his mum handed her to Charlie. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life.

Charlie wasn't into baby talk and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but Molly trusted him and patted his face. She gave him a wet kiss. Her hair was kind of wild, like Charlie's. It was straight like his.

"I was just going to make her a bottle. Isn't she adorable?" his mum said.

Charlie nodded. "She is that. She's too cute to be Percy's." he joked.

"I heard that." Percy came out of the room and grinned. "And you're right. Thank God she looks like her mother." He hugged Charlie and took the baby off his hands. "You look good." Percy said.

"You, too. I'm glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I'd miss watching my brother play in the World Cup? This is incredible."

Charlie grinned and nodded.

Molly handed Charlie a cup of coffee and told him to sit down. They were about to eat breakfast, she told him.

"Good, I'm starving. I'm afraid I can't stay very long. We've got a team meeting this morning and we're going to be sequestered until the game." He said taking a large sip of the hot coffee.

"We understand, dear. But I'm very glad you were able to come by. Ron's still asleep, but Hermione's in the kitchen helping out with Audrey." Molly's face was glowing. She loved the idea of having so much of her family around.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Oh, she was invited to stay with her new team. They're camped not far from here. The team got tickets and are representing Wales officially I think. They are all very nice. I don't know when she's coming in."

Charlie wondered if the Holyhead Harpies were at the party last night. He didn't see his sister, but there were so many people there, it wasn't surprising he'd simply missed her.

Hermione and Audrey came out of the kitchen carrying plates of sausages and bread. Hermione was startled when she saw Charlie sitting at the table.

"Hello, Hermione," Charlie said, warmly. "Hi Audrey. You're looking beautiful."

Audrey smiled shyly. "Good morning, Charlie. It's good to see you."

Charlie basically ignored Hermione. He wasn't rude, but just distant. Hermione hurried back into the kitchen. Charlie ate some sausages and bread, finished his coffee and got up. He kissed his mum goodbye and said he had to go.

"Good luck today, Charlie." His mum and Audrey said together.

"Thanks. Depending on the outcome, I might be back later this evening after the game. Thank you for breakfast."

He walked outside and said good bye to his family. Making his way back was simpler. The security guard had discreetly hung around and escorted him back to his area. Charlie thanked her and went into the dining room where he met up with Jordan and Joanna.

Not many people were up yet. Most hadn't rebounded from the night before. As he walked outside, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with Claire Boucher. He smiled at her.

"Why did you leave so early?" she asked. "I woke up and you were gone," she sounded disappointed.

"I figured it wasn't safe for me to be there." He said.

"You're probably correct." She wrapped Charlie's arm around her waist. Another time, yes?"

"Absolutely." He said.

"Are you going to let me get the Snitch?" she asked coyly.

"Fuck no," he said, plainly.

"But you promised me last night," she purred. "Don't you remember?"

"Sweetheart, I know I was drunk last night, but I have never been that drunk. Nice try." He unwrapped his arm from her waist.

"Then I will never sleep with you again," she huffed.

"Oh," he said. "Well, okay, if you're sure. See you on the pitch." He winked at her.

"Bastard," she said as she walked away.

He made it to the team meeting on time. He sat with Joanna and Jordan, and was joined by the rest of the team. The international press was covering the meeting. Some of the younger players were a little star struck at the impressive list of reporters. Not only were sports reporters present, but there were representatives from major newspapers, including the _Daily Prophet._ They wanted to get the owners' take on last year decision to eliminate the Reds from the World Cup. The owners were tired of re-hashing the old news. The Reds were there now and ready to play, and ready to go all the way.

Joanna sat as still as she could and rolled her eyes every time another asinine question was asked about last season. She wanted to get up, expose her breasts to the idiots and tell them to go fuck themselves. Charlie kept zoning out and had no idea what the owners were saying. Jordan kept yawning and nodding off. Iris and Alicia were engrossed in their own conversation; apparently they were having an argument. That was good news for the team because they seemed to play better when they were arguing. Lee and Jason were going over their strategies for the game later. Coach Popov sat completely still and his expression never changed. When he was introduced, he stood up and dared anyone to ask him a question. No one asked him anything.

Finally, after a torturous two hours, they were released. Most of the team was so hung over that they went back to bed. They weren't allowed to travel outside their area, so there was nothing to do. They were going to get a pick-up game, but the owners vetoed that idea. They were afraid that someone would get hurt.

Charlie suggested that the owners air-drop some mescal and hookers into their quarantined quarters. They may be sequestered, but they didn't have to live like monks.

Finally, it was time to get ready for the game. They went out to the pitch as a team. Charlie could feel the excitement in the air. The stands were filled; unlike his prediction, the game was sold out. They met with the coach in the dressing room. Popov talked about their strategy and the fact that they were ready for the game. There was no excuse to lose this game, he told them. The French were worse than they were, he said.

There was a large opening ceremony. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt welcomed the teams and the fans to the game. He introduced the dignitaries, including the Secretary of the American Department of Magic, Silas Roundtree. The small group of Americans in the stands cheered wildly when he appeared and waved to the crowd.

The teams were introduced individually. Each time a player was displayed on the large rolling screen, the crowd went crazy. They cheered especially loud for Claire Boucher who threw kisses at the stands.

When Charlie's picture was displayed, he heard his family cheering and chanting. He grinned and waved. Before the start of the game, the Reds flew up high over the stadium away from the other team and the crowd.

"Well, Charlie said, "This is it. It's up to us now. Let's have some fun." The team let out a collective whoop and flew down to wait for the starting whistle.

Charlie watched the Golden Snitch as it was released as the whistle blew. It flew up and out. He lost sight of it when Claire flew next to him and flashed her winning smile. He ignored her after that. She would try to shadow him, in order to get close in case he spotted the Golden Snitch. It didn't seem like she was going to try to find it herself. He signaled Lee and the beater went after the bludger that was after one of France's chasers and knocked it toward Boucher. She seemed incredulous that anyone would dare aim a bludger at her. She was hit hard in the chest. The bludger back up and started toward her again. She tried kicking it out of the way, but it seemed very persistent. The beaters seemed to be enjoying the game because it wasn't until she yelled at them did one fly over and hit the bludger toward Charlie, but Lee intercepted and knocked the bludger to the other end of the field.

Once again, Jordan proved himself as the best keeper in the league. He would not let anything get past him. Jason was stationed close to him to keep the bludger away. Joanna passed the quaffle to Iris who passed it back to Joanna, who passed it to Alicia who scored. It was obvious that Iris and Alicia weren't speaking to each other, and they refused to pass the quaffle. Joanna was getting so pissed off that she knew she had to do something. With a great deal of energy, she threw the quaffle hard at Iris and knocked her off her broom, Alicia screamed her name and flew to her, saving her from a very nasty fall. After that, they played together as a team and managed to score 100 unanswered points. France's keeper was distracted by the constant barrage of bludger attacks.

After two hours of play, Charlie spotted the Golden Snitch. It was near France's middle goal post. He flew around from behind the goal and charged. Claire was too far away to be within reach, but the Keeper saw what he was doing and tried to knock him out of the way, but Charlie stayed on his broom and his eye was on the snitch. Just a few more feet and he'd have it. He stretched his hand. Closer and closer until in a final leap, he grabbed hold of the Golden Snitch. Unbelievable, the Reds beat France; they were advancing. Next game was against Spain in two days, after the 2nd game between Ireland and Bulgaria.

The stands were on their feet, cheering wildly for the Reds. The team flew around the stands together, punching the air and hugging each other. They landed and jumped on Charlie who was not letting go of the Golden Snitch. Before he was crushed by his team, he looked up at the stands and saw his mother and father jumping up and down, cheering. This was one of the happiest days of his life. He waved to his family and held up the Golden Snitch.


	18. Chapter 18 England

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 18—England

The second game of the World Quidditch Cup was between Ireland and Bulgaria. Neither was favored by the odds-makers, but most felt Bulgaria had a slight edge. The game, they predicted, would long and possibly brutal. Charlie was looking forward to the match, but was more interested in the Japan-England match that was scheduled to follow Ireland-Bulgaria. The only two teams Charlie wanted to beat were Ireland and England.

Unfortunately, Ireland lost in a disappointing match. The game lasted barely two hours and the scoring was abysmal. There didn't seem to be any offense or defense on either side this year at least. It became a contest of the seekers. Krum was the superior seeker and, Charlie believed, only kept the game going in order to rack up points, but that was not to be. While everyone expected a high scoring match, the final score was 230-90.

Jordan complained that if he had paid for the tickets, he would have demanded his money back. The highlight of the game was just watching the sheer poetry of Viktor Krum in action.

The England-Japan game, however, was another matter. The pre-game show was spectacular. The Japanese pre-game show was a very dangerous demonstration of the history of ninja wizards. It was very dramatic and, well, stealthy.

England's pre-game show was a very loud, colorful, wizard-rock concert featuring the popular band, The Brew. Lee especially enjoyed the show because Brenda was the lead singer and she kept blowing him kisses. She even sang a song about her American cowboy wizard lover. He was embarrassed, but extremely pleased. He was sitting next to his parents, who clearly didn't understand why this sexy, scantily clad witch was flirting with their son. There was a very good chance that Jason and Charlie would never let him forget the episode. Charlie made the comment that, for a skinny girl, she sure was heavy, explaining loudly that she sat on him when he was sound asleep. Lee turned absolutely purple; sure that his mother would figure out that she had spent the night with him. Everyone picked up on it and wouldn't leave him alone.

Guy had a whole section of the stadium reserved for the team and their families. Charlie happily sat with his family, as did the rest of the team. There were food and drinks, served by the cutest servers. Bringing the families together was remarkable. Everyone seemed to know each other, and they became fast friends at once.

Lee's mother compared the trip to the World Cup to the time when Lee was a little boy and he made the all-star Quidditch team. That was another thing everyone was determined not to let him forget.

Guy and his wife sat down with the team. Elionora surprised Charlie by sitting next to him. He smiled broadly. She kissed his cheek, and the whole Weasley family leaned over to watch Charlie's reaction to her. He looked genuinely pleased to see her. Charlie turned around to say something to his father, when he saw all of them staring at him and her. He whispered something to Elionora who smiled sweetly.

Charlie knew his mother well enough that if he introduced Elionora to his family, they would jump to the wrong conclusion. Molly Weasley was always looking for happy endings, but Charlie didn't want to give her any false hope. He thought about ignoring the looks and not introducing Elionora, but that would be rude, so he turned around and introduced her as the owner's niece and a friend. He did it very casually. After the introduction, his mother lost that wedding bells look. She did keep an eye on him for a minute or two longer, but eventually went back to watching the pre-game show.

Charlie did notice that Minerva gave him a rather haughty look once Elionora sat down. He ignored her. Minerva had more than enough opportunities to warm up to Charlie, but she wouldn't do it. Fuck her, he thought.

Once the game started, everyone was ignored. The team stayed focused on Japan and England, watching their different styles. The English seeker looked good. He was quick and very strong. The Japanese seeker played well and wasn't dependent on the English seeker to find the Golden Snitch. Charlie was able to keep the Snitch in sight for a good half hour. He thought he could have captured it. The beaters on both teams were pretty good, too. He didn't pay as much attention to the keeper and chasers as Joanna and Jordan did.

It was a high scoring game. Japan scored first, followed by a quick answer by England. By the 90 minute mark, the score was 180 – 160, in favor of England. The Reds cheered each time England scored and prayed that Japan wouldn't get the Golden Snitch.

During a lull in the game, baby Molly struggled out of her daddy's arms and crawled over to Charlie. She wanted to sit in his lap. Every female from thirty rows back misty-eyed gave a collective, "Ooh, isn't that sweet?" Even Elionora was charmed by the cuteness of Molly and her Uncle Charlie. They probably wouldn't think it was so cute if I dropped the baby on her head, he thought, struggling with the squirming toddler. She gave him wet, sloppy kisses and patted his face. She was definitely enamored by her uncle. Molly wanted to stand up in his lap and jump, but Charlie was afraid she would fall. Finally, Audrey took mercy on him and took her, but Molly took a fist-full of Charlie's hair with her, trying desperately to stuff it in her mouth. Charlie was pulled back and he fell into the row behind him, his legs thrown up comically into the air. Percy and Bill were struggling to get Molly to un-fist and release his hair. Everyone was laughing hysterically, especially Charlie. Finally, Molly released her iron grip and began crying at the loss of her chew toy. Charlie sat back up, helped by Jordan.

As he was getting to his feet, Charlie caught sight of the Golden Snitch again. It was flying close to the stands. It flitted away toward Japan's goal posts, but it didn't look like anyone saw it. Charlie looked at the score board, 210-230 England. Charlie nudged Jordan and pointed it out. He saw it, too. Why hadn't England seen the damn thing? Finally, England's seeker made a sudden burst and flew toward the Golden Snitch. Japan saw it at the same time, so it was only a matter of who got to it first.

The crowd was on their feet, jumping up and down, yelling and crying for England. Charlie was yelling, "Come on, come on, come on!" The two seekers converged in the general area where the Golden Snitch was last seen and it was just a matter of who would come up with it. The two bodies obscured the action, so there was a moment when the stadium collectively held its breath; who would win? Silence, then a roar, England had captured the Golden Snitch!!! The whole Reds team came together and let out a loud war whoop for England. England was advancing in Game 3 to game 7, when they would play the winner of the Spain/Reds game.

The next game pitted Germany and Australia. Australia was a comparatively new team to the World Cup. They went through some of the same problems that America's team did about qualifications. Australia adopted the Irish and British rules about twenty years ago and have been invited to play ever since. Germany was clearly the favorite to win, but at the last second of the game, Germany allowed the Golden Snitch to be captured literally out of their hands by the quick young Australian seeker.

Game five was the Reds versus Spain and game six was Bulgaria against Scandinavia. Both games were scheduled for the next day. The Reds games was during the day, while Bulgaria's game was to be played (unless the Reds/Spain went too long) at 8 that night.

Needless to say there were so many celebrations going on both from the fans side and from the players. England was beside itself. The whole area erupted in one gigantic party and the lines were crossed between fans and players.

The Reds partied among the fans; a small devoted band of American wizards who were such devoted Reds fans that they attended every game from pre-season to now the World Cup. Their devotion was clearly being rewarded by the owners. The families were invited to the celebrations as well, which kept a lid on the amount of debauchery that might have occurred had the families not been present. The owners provided the music, food, and the alcohol. Percy and Audrey didn't stay every long. Molly was getting fussy. Mrs. Weasley volunteered to go back to the campsite with baby Molly, but they insisted that she stay and spend more time with Charlie.

Elionora stayed pretty close to Charlie that evening, but he kept her away from his family who would swoop down and try to find out about their relationship. Charlie told them it was casual, but they seemed more than just friends.

Everyone was having a good time. It was good to be with family. The Weasleys and the Kingsley's got on together very well. Mrs. Kingsley got to compare notes with Molly about being a grandmother. Jordan and Joanna's baby was their first grandchild and wanted to know all about what they needed to get to prepare for the birth. Molly was more than happy to oblige. She had two granddaughters and another grandchild on the way. The grandmothers wandered off somewhere in a quiet corner to talk. Most of the men grouped together and talked about Quidditch all evening. For a party with a lot of alcohol, it was certainly milder than the ones the Reds usually attended.

But as the evening stretched out, more and more alcohol was consumed. While no one made a complete ass out of themselves, they were definitely getting looser. Charlie and Elionora stole away for some heavy make out. He told her he wanted to meet her later, but she was staying with her aunt and uncle and they wouldn't go there. Charlie was sharing a room with Lee, and it looked like he and Brenda would be occupying the room for several hours anyway.

They were both very turned on, and their inability to get together was extremely frustrating.

"If we don't stop," Elionora whispered seductively, "Uncle Guy is going to catch on to what we're doing."

"I know," said Charlie, kissing her neck and shoulders. "I know," he repeated, "but you feel so good."

There was a sudden noise from behind them and they sprang apart, startled. Both laughed. They didn't see what the noise was, but it brought them back into the reality of the situation. They rejoined the party, hoping that no one missed them. Someone had seen them and as she stared after them and watched as they disappeared into the crowded room, she wiped a tear from her eye.


	19. Chapter 19 The Hex

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 19—The Hex

After Charlie returned to the crowded party with Elionora, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Of course the place was crawling with the celebrity press; those who weren't following England's celebration anyway. Charlie kept looking over his shoulder, but there was no one lurking around or staring overtly at him.

Lee was drunk enough to introduce Brenda to his parents, who were not amused at his choice of women. She looked comfortable in her skin, which is what Lee's mother mostly saw. She was dressed outrageously in her the skimpy outfit she wore during the concert. Lee, of course was smitten, and couldn't understand his mother's reluctance to embrace Brenda as a possible future daughter-in-law.

Bill didn't stay very long. He was concerned about Fleur. She was in France with her parents waiting on the birth of their second child. Charlie figured he would bale on him at the first sign of an owl. He was too on edge to stay and have a good time.

Arthur and Molly seemed to be having a good time. They were as much in love as they were when they first met. They looked like they enjoyed each other's company. The two of them, and the family, as well, had been through so much together. Charlie was very proud of his parents and their ability to stay happy after so much tragedy.

Harry and Ginny were off somewhere together. Ginny wanted to stay with her brother, but Charlie understood her need to connect with her new team mates. Harry was just happy to spend time with Ginny.

George and Angelina spent the evening with Guy and his wife. George had a contract with the Reds' team to provide promotional items and fireworks. He had made a very lucrative deal with all the American teams after the rest of them saw George's handiwork. As a matter of fact, George's business, "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes", had franchises in several American cities. He was becoming quite the entrepreneur. He was telling Guy his plans for the pre-game show should the Reds make it to the final match. The first pre-game show was awesome, but that was nothing compared to the final match, he promised. George wouldn't even consider the possibility of the Reds not making it to the final game. After all, he told Guy, Charlie was playing. Charlie walked up to him when he was saying that, and he laughed. He slapped his brother on the back and told Guy about George's days as beater at Hogwarts. Guy asked him if he'd like to try-out for the team, but George laughed and said he didn't want to take a pay cut.

Charlie's brother Ron seemed to be having a good time. He seemed to be getting along well with Jason and Lee. Hermione was standing with him, but she looked restless. She was drinking, which surprised Charlie; he didn't think she drank alcohol. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She blinked, turned red and hesitated for a second, smiled faintly, then looked away. She patted the side of her glass restlessly, and then took a drink.

Ron saw Charlie and waved him over. "Brilliant match yesterday," Ron said.

"Thanks," he smiled. "What do you know about Spain's team?" Ron followed Quidditch extensively.

"Playing without any rookies," he said. "This team's been together for about five years. Very, very good together." Unlike the Americans and Australian team, that made it to the World Cup by eliminating other teams through tournaments, the European teams were national teams; made up of all-star players who came from local clubs.

Charlie nodded, absorbing the information Ron just gave him. Ron knew his European Quidditch teams.

"Charlie, who's your girlfriend?" Ron asked. Charlie smiled and shook his head. He knew someone in his family was going to ask about Elionora.

"She's just a friend," he said patiently. "I have lots of friends." He smiled wickedly.

"Don't I know it?" Ron said, winking at his brother.

Charlie looked at Hermione who stared stonily at something across the room. She excused herself and walked over toward the bar.

"Bring me back another fire whiskey, Hermione," Ron called after her.

A few minutes later, Eugenia Bingly stepped up to Charlie as he was talking to Ron. She looked a little nervous and harried. He stopped talking Ron.

"Yes, ma'am?" he said quizzically.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Elionora asked me to find you. She needs to talk to you," she said nervously.

"Okay. Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned at her tone.

She looked at Charlie and then at Ron. It was clear that she didn't want to say anymore than she had to. Charlie followed her to a small, discreet area. He could hear weeping. Concerned, he drew his wand.

"Elionora," Eugenia said in a stage whisper. "I've brought Charlie with me."

"Ch-Ch-Charlie," she sobbed. "Somebody hexed me." She cried louder. Her head and face were covered and in shadow.

Charlie was about to ask her what he could do about it, when she uncovered her head. Her head was completely bald, and across the back of her head, deeply scratched and dripping with her own blood were the words, "_Charlie Weasley's whore_."

Charlie gasped. "What happened?" Pretty obvious question, he thought stupidly. Who would do such a mean thing? The only person Charlie knew that could possibly fix the hex was his mother and he _really_ didn't want his mother to see this.

"When did this happen?" he asked. Maybe that wouldn't sound so stupid, he thought.

"Just now," she said. "I was talking to Aunt Eugenia and all of a sudden I got his terrible pain in the back of my head, and when I reached back to touch it, my hair was coming out in clumps and my head was bleeding. When Aunt Eugenia read the words, I thought I would die. Charlie, why would someone do this to me?"

Charlie was speechless. He had no idea, unless it was some loony obsessed fan. He'd had his share of experience with crazies. Most of the time, though, they were fixated on him and did harm to themselves, not to Charlie and never had anyone attacked one of Charlie's friends.

Charlie tried to soothe her and calm her down. "Look, I don't know why anybody in their right mind would want to hurt you. I couldn't even imagine who would do this. It's the sickest thing I've ever seen." He took a very deep breath.

"My mum is really good with counter-spells. I know she can help you. Do you want me to get her?" he asked.

She looked at her aunt imploringly, but Eugenia nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't know any counter-spells. I don't know anyone who could do this type of magic. I don't think an American could or would do this."

Charlie ignored her tone. Other than try to upset him so that he couldn't play in the finals, Charlie couldn't imagine why anyone would hex her. But they should have thought that through. There was very little that would have stopped Charlie from playing in the finals.

Charlie left them and quickly found his mother who didn't ask any questions, but put down her plate of food and followed Charlie to where Elionora and her aunt waited. Elionora was still crying, but she wasn't hysterical. When Molly saw Elionora she was outraged. She knew a good counter spell that would grow her hair back immediately, but as far as the words carved in her skin that would be very difficult. The good news was the hex was not a result of dark magic.

"Is there any way to find out who did this?" Eugenia asked.

"Only if we had the wand the person used. I'm so sorry, dear," Molly said.

Molly started putting dittany on the wounds in her head after cleaning off the blood. She gritted her teeth as she read the message, but she didn't say anything. She had a sad expression on her face. She knew Elionora was humiliated, so she performed the counter-spell quickly. Elionora's hair grew back immediately. The color was different; where her hair used to be a beautiful chestnut brown, it was now platinum blond. The length was the same as before and it was just as thick. Eugenia asked Molly about the color; whether she could change it back to the original color. Molly pointed her wand at her hair and it changed back changed it to brown.

"I don't know if the color will stay, dear," Molly said.

"It's okay if it goes back to blond. Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley." She hugged her. "I don't know how to thank you."

Molly hugged her. Elionora began crying again. "I want to go home." Eugenia took her arm and started escorting her out. Charlie came up next to her. She held on to him with everything she had.

"I'm so sorry," he said, kissing her face.

"I'm going back to Salem tonight." She said.

Charlie nodded.

"Good-bye," she said.

He kissed her. "You are going to report this to security, right?" He asked more to Eugenia than to Elionora.

"Of course, Guy's on it right now." Eugenia said. She took her niece and walked out the back away from the crowded room.

Charlie needed to talk to Joanna about what just happened. He finally found her at the buffet line. He dragged her over to the table where Jordan was sitting. He explained everything that happened Elionora. She was just as appalled as he was, but she took more of a pragmatic approach.

"I'm not convinced it was a deranged fan. This is a high security area; you can't get in without a pass. Who do you know that has a big crush on you?"

That was ridiculous. "No one."

"What about the polyjuice incident?" Joanna asked suddenly. "Couldn't that be the same person? Anyone who'll use polyjuice potion certainly knows enough to do a hex, well, that seems logical, doesn't it?"

Actually, it did make sense. Charlie sighed and shook his head. There were certainly enough deranged people out there. Once in Romania, an insane witch unleashed a dangerous dragon on an unsuspecting busload of muggles to get Charlie's attention. He thought about that for a long time. Had his actions toward a woman been misinterpreted so badly that she would try to hurt someone else? He never pretended with women; he charmed them, sure, but he never told them he was in love with them or even hinted at a permanent relationship. It was always mutual, or at least he thought it was. Had he ever mistreated a woman or hurt someone intentionally?

Again the answer to that was no. He'd been pissed off at women; ignored them; become cavalier, but he never treated a woman disrespectfully or led them on.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" A voice from behind him said. He turned. Hermione was looking at him with an odd look on her face.

"She had to leave," he said plainly.

"Well, she was _very_ pretty. I hope you two are happy together." She started to turn and walk away. Charlie detected what he thought was a slight smirk on her face.

He watched her walked away. _Hermione?_ There was _no way_ she would use a hex against Charlie or a friend of his. That wasn't possible. Still, she was one of the cleverest witches he knew. She knew more spells and hexes than anyone. Maybe she was still pissed off at him for not answering her letter. But that was impossible.

Joanna was looking at Hermione as she walked away. Was she thinking the same thing?

"Uh Charlie?" Joanna began.

"That's crazy, you know," he said looking at her.

"Is it?" Joanna looked at him.

"Yes." He said with finality that dared her to say anything else. But, she was talented and spiteful. She once sent a flock of magicked birds on his brother just for kissing another girl. But that was when she was a girl, not a woman.

When Hermione got back to Ron, she handed him the fire whiskey and turned around. Charlie and Joanna were staring at her. Hermione straightened her head and looked right at Charlie. She gave him a quick smile and turned around.


	20. Chapter 20 The Investigation

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 20—The Investigation

There left little doubt in anyone's mind that Guy Bingly was angry. He was a short stocky man, and his face was beet red. What someone had done to his favorite niece would not go unpunished, he promised himself and Elionora. He asked, no, demanded a full blown investigation and he demanded it right now. What the hell was security doing allowing deranged people into a closed event, threatening players and harming people-_his niece! _There would be hell to pay.

Security handled everything discreetly. There was no need to get anyone alarmed; after all only one person was injured and she had been whisked away pronto by her extremely wealthy and very American uncle. Odds were that the person who delivered the hex had already departed, and most people at the party weren't carrying their wands. It seemed impossible to find out who was responsible, but Guy was going to pay a lot of galleons to find out. The party did not end then. The people continued to celebrate the Reds' and England's victories.

Most people weren't ever aware anything happened. Several people who were aware of what happened left; a little nervous that whoever had hexed Elionora was still out there, and would go after another player.

Joanna was still trying to convince Charlie that Hermione Granger was the culprit because he had snubbed her when he refused to response to her letter.

"No fucking way," Charlie insisted, shaking his head vehemently.

"Then who?" she demanded. "You said there was no one else. She has a reason to be pissed off at you—"

"So does half the witch population. This is Hermione Granger; my brother's girlfriend and THE cleverest witch I know. She isn't some demented freak."

Jordan didn't know Hermione very well and Charlie hadn't told him everything that he told Joanna. She seemed nice enough. Not much of a Quidditch fan, though.

The three of them had their heads together. Mrs. Weasley came out from the area where Elionora had been. She was looking for Charlie.

"Charlie, dear," she said as she walked up to the three. Charlie looked up at his mother and felt a sudden dread wash over him. He felt like he did when he was a kid and his mother caught him doing some really bad. "May I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Molly Weasley was noted for her high spirit and her temper. She rarely kept things inside and she was never demure except around Arthur. She looked at Charlie for a very long time without speaking. Charlie could tell there was a battle going on inside her head. No matter what was going to come out of her mouth, Charlie knew he wasn't going to like it. He saw the disappointed look on her face when she read the words that were scratched in Elionora's head. What had she thought of him? Charlie was sure most parents are in denial about their children's sex lives, not matter how old they are. It wasn't as if Molly was oblivious to Charlie's charm and popularity, she certainly was aware of the effect he had on women; but, Charlie wanted to know, did she somehow blame him for what happened to Elionora?

"Mum, I'm so sorry," he said before she spoke. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

He didn't want her to tell him how disappointed she was in him; that she'd lost respect for he own child.

"Dear, please don't blame yourself." A flood of release washed through him. His mother didn't think he was a horrible person. She didn't blame him. She was going to tell Charlie to be careful.

She hugged him tightly. "We worry about you, son." She said.

"Your father and I are leaving now," she said. She kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Are Ron and Hermione going back with you?" Joanna asked suddenly.

"I don't know, dear. Here's Ronald now."

"What's going on?" he asked.

Joanna snapped, "Where's your girlfriend?" She was bouncing on her toes, ready for a fight.

"Joanna," Charlie warned in a low voice.

But she ignored him. Charlie was her best friend in the world, and best friends stood by each other, no matter what.

"We have a mystery to solve, and since Hermione is the cleverest witch in England, we could use her help." Joanna said. She friendly'd up her tone a bit to make it sound casual.

"Yes, exactly," said Jordan. "I'll bet this is something she could brew up in her cauldron."

"Hermione does like adventure," Ron commented. "I'll go find her."

Joanna was quite pleased with herself, and, by the look of him, so was Jordan. Charlie was not as certain about confronting Hermione as the other two were. What if this blew up in their faces? Hermione was level headed and didn't look to be one who'd hold a grudge or do something so crazy as to harm another person.

"Are you mental?" Charlie asked them after Ron had gone away to look for Hermione.

"No, not at all. We can find out if she was responsible or not. And if she's as clever as you say, she might be able to help us out in case she isn't the deranged freak that did this to Elionora."

Charlie nervously rubbed his face and chin, thinking. He wanted to prove to Joanna once and for all that Hermione could not have been the person that hexed Elionora.

A few minutes later Ron came back dragging Hermione behind him. She was not being _literally_ dragged, but it was clear to Charlie that she didn't want to be in his company.

"Sorry to disturb you, Hermione, but we thought maybe you could give us a hand, seeing as how you're so," Joanna paused. "Smart." This was not going to go well if Joanna kept up her, _Hermione-is-guilty-why-can't-you-see-that _attitud_e._

Charlie stepped up close to Hermione, coming in between her and Joanna. "What Joanna meant to say," he glared at Joanna, daring her to say anything. "Is something very bad happened tonight to Elionora."

"What happened?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Someone hexed her. It was probably one of those rival lover spells; it caused her hair to fall out, which I don't suppose is that big a deal, but whoever did it also scratched something into the back of her head. We're trying to figure out who would do such a cruel thing. You were always a very logical person, and we thought you could help find out who did it."

Hermione blinked and looked at Charlie. She looked confused. "Why would you think I could help you? Isn't security investigating it?"

"Oh, sure, security's on it, all right, but you know, we thought you'd like to help your old friend, Charlie. You are still friends aren't you?" Joanna pushed.

Hermione looked at Charlie then down at the floor. She looked back up at Joanna. "Of course we are. I would like to help if I could. What was written on the back of her head?"

Charlie didn't want to repeat the words; it was an embarrassment to him. "It was kind of a slur," he said cryptically. "Sort of."

"What difference does it make?" Joanna snapped.

Hermione looked at her, alarmed. "No difference, I guess I was just curious. That's all. Why? What is wrong?"

Charlie shook his head and looked pointedly at Joanna. "Nothing's wrong. We're just very upset over the incident."

"Is she going to be all right? No permanent damage, is there?"

"No, she was just a little freaked out when it happened, which I understand. She certainly didn't deserve this."

"Of course not," Hermione said. "No one deserves to be hexed. Why do you think she was targeted, or was it random?"

"She was definitely targeted, and I believe it was because of her association with me."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. "Why do you say that?"

"The message on the back of her head referenced me. Sort of."

Ron, who was listening to all of this, couldn't believe what Charlie was saying. "Do you think it was a deranged fan?" he asked.

"Anything's possible, but it was someone who knew that I was friends with Elionora." Charlie said.

"Well, you sat together at the England game," Ron said.

"That's true. But I think it you've got the deranged part right; I just don't think it was a fan."

"Has anything strange like this happened before?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Charlie said.

"You forgot the polyjuice incident." Joanna reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but you don't think that's connected, do you?"

"I do," said Joanna. Jordan agreed.

"What about fan mail? Any really creepy stuff?" Jordan asked.

Charlie thought about it and shook his head. "No. I get some weird stuff, but nothing that's even remotely connected, I don't think. My mail is very carefully screened. I'm sure the bizarre stuff is defused and neutralized."

Ron asked, "What's the weirdest thing you've ever gotten?"

"They told me that someone sent me a finger, but I never saw it."

"Do you get underwear and stuff?"

Charlie nodded. "Sometimes."

"Wow," said Ron, rather dreamily, obviously visualizing what kind of witch would send her underwear to a person.

"What about the polyjuice incident?" Hermione interrupted Ron's rather erotic, by the look on his face, day dream.

"Oh, I was supposed to meet the WIO, Dixie Malthune for a drink, and it turned out to be someone who had drank polyjuice potion and turned into her. That was kind of bizarre."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. I didn't stick around long enough to see who it was. Was it if was a bloke?"

"Well, even if it was, it was a female's body."

"Now I'm getting turned on," Joanna joked.

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Hermione asked, ignoring Joanna.

"Nope." Charlie said.

"Well, I bet it was the same person." Hermione said.

"I thought so, too." Joanna said.

"So," Charlie said, "are you convinced it isn't who you think it was at first?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "You were right."

"Who did you think it was?" Hermione asked.

"You," she said honestly.

"What?" Hermione gulped.

"Well, I did. It just seemed to fit."

"I would never do such a thing," Hermione sputtered.

"Yeah, I know that now. But it was either you or Minerva." Joanna said frankly.

"_Minerva?"_ Charlie and Jordan said together.

"Yes. She has a hidden crush on you—well, not so hidden now, and I know for a fact that she was in Austin on the same day as the polyjuice incident."

"No, she wasn't" Jordan insisted.

"Besides she does not have a crush on me, hidden or otherwise. Believe me that much I can tell." Charlie said.

"She was there. Your parents came down that weekend; it was the when we first got to training camp." Joanna said.

"Are you sure, baby? Remember that night when you and I did that thing that you love for me to do?"

Joanna turned a very bright red. "Okay. You're right. We would have never been able to, you know, if your parents had been there."

Jordan just smiled and sat back. Joanna was still blushing.

Hermione, Ron, and Charlie were trying not to look at them; it was very obvious that they were re-living some kind of moment.

Hermione finally cleared her throat. "So, it wasn't Minerva, and it wasn't me," she said flatly, looking ironically at Charlie and Joanna.

"It still may have been Minerva. She is demented." Joanna said. "Even if she wasn't involved with the polyjuice incident."

"Unlikely, Joanna." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry I thought it was you, Hermione. After all Charlie has told me about you, I knew you would never do anything like that. I hope you'll forgive me, and I'd really like to be your friend," Joanna said sincerely.

"Of course I forgive you, Joanna. I wish I had a friend like you who would protect me and take up for me like you do Charlie. He's very lucky to have you as a friend." Hermione hugged Joanna. Charlie watched the two and wished the thought had never entered his head. I was crazy to believe that Hermione was even capable of such a thing.

"Well, who else could it be?" Ron asked, suddenly.

The group threw a couple of names around; but the list was getting more ridiculous as the evening wore on. The decided that it could have been Linda Martinez, the journalist, who was snubbed by Charlie; Claire Boucher, because Charlie wouldn't give her the Golden Snitch; Ryan Smith, who must be secretly in love with Charlie. By the time they got to Ryan Smith, it was definitely time to go to bed.

Charlie stopped by Guy's R V to see if Elionora had left yet. She hadn't; she was spending the night and would leave the next day. Charlie wasn't sure that Guy would welcome him with open arms, but he did let him in. She looked much better. She understood that the hex could have been a whole lot worse. She was just humiliated that it happened to her, but very few people saw the message scrawled across her head, and now that her hair had re-grown, there was no way anyone could tell anything happened. She was sure that security would catch the culprit and she (or he!) would be punished.

Elionora kissed Charlie goodnight. She told him she would be just fine; she was thinking about taking off the color and going blond; she might enjoy that for a while. Her sense of humor had returned and Charlie believed that she was not traumatized by the incident. She made him promise that he wouldn't blame himself for what happened. He did blame himself, naturally, but he said that he would try at least. Elionora kissed him back.

"Will you ever want me again?" she asked shyly and he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Absolutely," he said with a big grin. He went back to his assigned sleeping area. Someone was in his room. He couldn't tell who it was, but he called out. It was Rhonda, the mail goddess.

"I heard about what happened to tonight," she said shyly. "I just hung around just to find out if you were okay, I hope you don't mind."

"That's very sweet of you, Rhonda. I'm fine." Charlie said.

"I had some mail for you that came today. You got a nice letter from that charming girl from Salem School, and a letter from your friend Travis."

Charlie smiled at her as he took the mail. "Thank you. Are you going to the match tomorrow?" He asked casually, glancing down at the letters.

"I wouldn't miss it," she said and turned to leave. "Good night, Charlie. Good luck tomorrow."

Charlie watched her leave then sat down to read his letters. The first one from Heather wished him good luck in the finals. Everyone was rooting for the Reds. The administrator wanted to invite the whole team to the school when they got back to show off their new completed Quidditch pitch. And the good news was, the school now had a real Quidditch team, thanks to the generous donation by the Red Dragons.

Travis's letter also wished him luck and told him about the muggle photograph of the dragon. The tabloids had identified the animal as a dragon and they were still trying to figure who Charlie and Mike were. Charlie would take care of it when he got back to the Preserve; that is if he still had a job when he got back. He had ultimately put the preserve in danger when he was caught with muggles, and at the very least, culpable for the muggles to become aware of the dragons.

Needless to say, security was even tighter the next day. The Ministry of Magic was embarrassed at their lack of protection and Guy Bingly would never let them forget about it. He called his own security team together to ensure the players', staff's, and guests' safety. An investigation team was already at work with the Ministry to look into the incident. Guy expected regular reports.

No one from outside the party, except the Ministry, of course, knew about the incident. It was a very well kept secret. So when the game five between the Reds and Spain began, there was no overt evidence of the increased security. Fans filled the stands without delay and both teams were on the pitch precisely at two o'clock that afternoon when the whistle blew.

Four hours later, with both teams suffering minor blows from the aggressive bludgers, the Reds had managed to stay on top and beat Spain 190 – 20. The game was described later as the most highly defensive game played in the history of the World Cup. The next game, Bulgaria and the Nordic team was scheduled 8 o'clock that evening.

Game seven was a featured game and wouldn't be played until the following evening. The Reds were playing England. There was so much at stake. The outcome of this match would determine who was going to the final game of the Quidditch World Cup.


	21. Chapter 21 Reds versus England

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 21—Reds versus England

Bulgaria beat Scandinavia, as expected in a quick game. Bulgaria had the better defense, and of course, Viktor Krum. Charlie watched the game with the rest of the team and his family once again. Everyone kept looking at Charlie surreptitiously, making sure he was all right. He started to feel very self-conscious—and Charlie _never_ felt self-conscious. So he said, _fuck it_ and started to enjoy the game.

Charlie actually played against Viktor Krum once in Romania, when his sanctuary team played the Bulgarians in a fund raiser for the sanctuary. The Bulgarians out played them in every way possible, and the score was something like 200 – 0 when Viktor mercifully ended the game. There was actually a struggle to capture the Golden Snitch, and in Charlie's mind it had been close, but in the end it was Viktor's superior playing that ended the massacre. After that game, Viktor shook his hand and complimented on his skills. Charlie was so impressed with Krum's humility and skill. Charlie promised himself that one day he would play the Bulgarians again, and this time his team would be genuinely competitive. Now, if the Reds beat England in game 6, he would get that chance. This time he knew the Reds could beat them.

After the match, the teams were whisked away to their areas. No one was allowed to see their families, which pissed everyone off. They were told to get some rest because the game tomorrow was in less than 24 hours. There was only one game scheduled: England versus the American Red Dragons, and that game was scheduled for 8 o'clock the following evening.

Their quarters could realistically house a small party, which is what the team decided to do. The party was on the sly; they hadn't been 'forbidden' to celebrate, but it had been discouraged. The players snuck in more alcohol and some women to give it a more festive mood. Lee sought out Brenda who was eager to see her cowboy.

Just as the party was getting interesting, Guy appeared with three security wizards. He told them to stay close to Charlie and to protect him. Charlie didn't like the sound of that and was and determined to lose them at the first opportunity. But one of the security was a very pretty witch named Dana. She was very professional and wouldn't drink the brew he offered her. He was his most charming, but she remained professional.

"Are you ever off duty?" he asked playfully.

"Of course," she said, amused.

"You want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"No," she said plainly.

"Okay. Can you and your friends bugger off then? This is a waste of time and frankly it's pretty insulting. I don't need security and I sure as hell don't need the three of you hanging around, cramping my style. What if I meet someone I want to be alone with?"

"Oh, we'll let you have your privacy, but I suggest you learn how to fuck quietly because at the first sign of noise, we're coming in." She deadpanned.

Charlie decided to play along. "I can't do that; I can't be quiet and I wouldn't be doing it right if the young lady didn't make some noise, would I?"

Dana thought for a second. "I guess we could come up with specific code words for you to use if you're in peril."

"That's not a bad idea," he said. He stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "What would you suggest?"

"Um, help?" she offered.

Charlie shook his head. "No, no, I use that word a lot when I'm with a woman."

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard." She cracked a smile. "Now I definitely won't go out with you."

Charlie smiled back. Finally, a woman with a sense of humor.

"Come on, you've got to admit that Guy's going slightly overboard on this, don't you? The hex was bad, but it wasn't evil. Americans don't use spells and curses like the British and Europeans." Charlie said.

"That's not my call. I just work for the man." She said, going back into her strictly professional mode.

Finally, Charlie had had enough. He left the party, with his security entourage behind him, and found Guy.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Guy, but if you don't call these people off, I quit." He said very calmly. There was no hint of the anger that was building inside him.

Guy looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. "What? Are you _threatening _me?"

"No, sir, it's not a threat. I don't need this shit. I'm a big boy and I don't need protection from you or anyone else. I respect you, sir, and I love the Reds, but this distraction isn't good for the team. The press is going to pick up on this and it's going to make us look weak.

"Sir, where I come from, spells happen all the time. That's what wizards do. When you show the first sign of weakness, it's an invitation to for the rest of the pack to eat you alive.

"I'm very sorry that this happened to Elionora. She is a very special woman and I like her a lot. Whoever did this probably thinks she's in love with me and was jealous; she's probably a little obsessed and maybe a little crazy, but I don't think she'd hurt me. I want her found just as much as you do." Charlie didn't care if he pissed Guy off. He was serious. He _had_ a job and was doing just fine before he started playing professional Quidditch. He'd miss the game but he would survive.

Guy looked at Charlie without speaking. Charlie could see the wheels turning in his head. He had a temper, but he was keeping his temper in check. He was not the kind of person that could be intimidated. But he was smart and he didn't get where he was by playing it stupid. Whether anyone else would admit it or not, the Reds were at the World Quidditch Cup because of Charlie Weasley. He didn't want to lose him. Charlie wasn't holding out for more money or a better deal; all he wanted was to get rid of the security that Guy had placed on him for his own safety. If Charlie didn't see a threat, maybe Guy should re-think the whole security thing, and if Charlie really would quit over it, then he was serious.

"You can't quit, we have a contact," Guy said, facing him squarely.

Charlie didn't back down. "I won't play." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Charlie. I don't think you'd do that. You have too much respect for the team and the game." Guy took the time to light his cigar that had gone out and waved away the smoke.

"Guy," Charlie said. "Please."

Guy blew a smoke ring. He watched it curl around his head, giving him the appearance of wearing a halo. He shrugged. "Okay." He pointed his cigar at him. "We're going to find out who did it. We're getting close."

"Good," Charlie said. "Thank you. I'll leave my entourage with you. Good night, Guy."

"Good night, Charlie. Get some sleep." Guy said.

Charlie grinned. "Absolutely."

He practically ran back to the party. Joanna greeted him.

"What did you do with your body guards? Did you kill them?" Joanna said.

"No, I asked Guy to take them back."

"And he agreed?" Joanna looked at him incredulously.

"You don't see them do you? I just spoke to him logically and he saw the light." Charlie said lightly.

"Good. They were creeping me out." Joanna said.

"I know, right? Dana was kind of hot, though. She wouldn't go out with me, though."

Well, I hate to tell you this, sweetie, but I don't think you're going to get laid anytime soon." Joanna pointed out.

"Oh, fuck me, you're right. Shit. Oh well." Charlie sighed.

"I hope they find that bitch soon." Joanna said.

"You still think it's Minerva?" Charlie asked pouring himself a large glass of mescal.

Joanna laughed. "I honestly don't know. Probably not. She is strange though. I still say she has a crush on you."

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think so."  
"Where's Jordan?" he asked suddenly.

"He's around here somewhere." She said looking around. "There he is."

She waved at her husband as he made it through the crowds. He was carrying a glass of pumpkin juice and a glass of firewhiskey.

"Hi baby," He said kissing her soundly. "Look what I found." He handed her the glass.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, kissing him again. "I have been craving this for weeks. Thank you, honey."

Charlie took the glass away from Joanna, holding it high over her head. "I haven't had pumpkin juice in years." He started to take a drink when Joanna punched him hard.

"Okay," he laughed, giving her back the glass.

Lee and Brenda came over to where Charlie and Joanna and Jordan stood. Both were giggly and very drunk. "Charlie, don't go into our room for a couple of hours—"

"Three hours at least," Brenda interjected, nuzzling Lee. Lee grabbed her ass and she giggled even more. Lee dragged her off toward their room, kissing her, while she began pulling off his clothes.

Joanna, Jordan, and Charlie watched them leave. "Damn," drawled Charlie.

Early the next morning, Charlie managed to get back into his room. He had already taken his morning flight, along with Coach Popov and Krum. He wanted to get a few hours of sleep because he spent the rest of the night on a very uncomfortable table and chair. Jordan offered him a bed for the evening, but he declined. He didn't want to bother them. Besides he'd slept in worse places.

The rest of the day was spent going over strategies and meeting with the press. Every reporter tried a new angle to report the same story. Everyone had written off the Reds and talked eagerly of the quick demise of the usurping Americans at the hands of the more experienced England.

The Reds' players and especially Charlie wanted to beat England. It would be sweet revenge indeed if the Reds beat the team that was responsible for their disqualification from the World Cup last season.

Charlie wanted to see a repeat of the Reds' Hamilton Horntails games last season at the North American tournament when Charlie got the Gold Snitch after twenty-two minutes of play. But the likelihood of a short game was extremely remote.

Jordan was one of the most talented keepers in the sport. He had held the scoring to only 20 points. Even the British press was impressed with Jordan's ability. What the press underestimated were the talented beaters. Lee and Jason were experts at keeping the bludger away from Jordan and Charlie. The press also forgot that the chasers were organized and in sync with each other. They were excellent at communication and watching them pass the quaffle was sheer poetry.

And then there was Charlie. He was one of the best seekers the game had ever seen. He did not compare himself to Krum, but some actually said his name along with Krum's. There was promise that he could become the best seeker in the world. Charlie doubted that. He had excellent seeker skills, but so did most seekers in the tournament. He was good, but he felt a lot of his ability to capture the Golden Snitch was luck. He had a good eye; as Krum described, the eye of a hunter, which was essential. He didn't have the right frame and body type that usually made up a good seeker, and yet he had caught the Golden Snitch every game he'd play since the 2nd game of the season.

The team was ready to play. Even if England defeated them, they were still champions in everyone's eyes.

The pre-game show began precisely at six o'clock. George Weasley had a light show that was both beautiful and educational. England's show was a presentation of the team. It was interesting, but the Reds' show was brilliant.

The Minister of Magic made the announcements and introduced the teams. The Americans were introduced first. There was a smattering of applause, but England, who was playing on their own turf, stole the show.

When the whistle blew to start the game, everyone was on their feet. Not a single person was sitting down for this game. The game was fast and well organized by the Reds. England came together and managed to unseat Jordan six times. England wasn't able to take momentum and failed to score a single point. The Reds' chasers were synchronized and it kept the pressure on the keeper and two or three of the chasers. The chasers scored twice. The game was turning out to be one of the more interesting plays he had ever seen.

England's seeker was a young man by the name of Derek Hodgkiss. He was talented and very fast. His greatest advantage was that he was an excellent flyer. His youth tended to make him reckless and slightly more impatient. Derek was enjoying his newly found status as celebrity. He replaced Neville Johnson as the seeker after Neville was struck in the head by a bludger during practice before the World Cup and had been in a coma for two weeks, ending his Quidditch career. Obviously Derek's weakness was that he was new to the team. He had proven himself to be capable, but hadn't endeared some of the players after he disrespected Neville in the press.

During the game, Derek mostly talked trash and it was beginning to get on Charlie and the beaters' nerves. He called Charlie a has-been and a never-was. Charlie knew he was just trying to incite him, but the way he talked was just annoying and he wouldn't shut up. Charlie ignored him for the most part, but he was distracting. No one from the stands could hear what he was saying; he flew in and out of Charlie's range, haranguing him.

"How's your girlfriend, Charlie?" he said, flying in very close. "I heard she was some fine ass."

"You should know," Charlie quipped back. "She's _your_ mother."

Apparently Derek was rather sensitive about his mother. He got red faced and very angry; he flew into Charlie and tried to knock him off his broom, causing a foul. Charlie just grinned at him. He was immature and inexperienced. That was good news. Lee and Jason were on Derek before he could say anything else. Jason aimed the bludger straight at him and hit him squarely in his back hard. Lee was right there and hit the bludger when it bounced off Derek's back, and hit him again in the same place. That definitely left a mark. He didn't talk so much after that because every time he got near Charlie, either Lee or Jason was on him.

The Reds' chasers were finding that England's keeper was almost as good as Jordan. He was extremely fast and was able to save some incredible shots. While Jordan prevented any scoring, the England's keeper, Richard Riley, allowed only three goals.

As Charlie predicted, the Golden Snitch wasn't going to be captured quickly. It flitted in and out of the players, the stands, flew high and grazed the ground. He spotted it four times but it eluded him. Derek was having just as much trouble spotting it as Charlie was. Finally, Charlie spotted it in an area he was sure he could reach and sort of corral it; the problem was Derek spotted it at the same time and they both took off. They raced neck and neck toward the Golden Snitch and unbelievably it hung in the air not flying away. Both were fast and excellent flyers and while both were good offensive players, Charlie was a superior defensive player. He was able to keep Derek away. Suddenly the Snitch took a wild dive. Both seekers were on it and Charlie, who was confident in the precision of his broom, sped up. This was very dangerous and the odds of flying into the ground were high. The fans jumped up and down, shouting and cheering. The English fans were screaming at Derek to hurry. But Derek hesitated for a split second, giving Charlie the edge. Charlie pulled his broom up at the last second and was able to grab the Golden Snitch before he crashed into the ground. He rolled over several times and fell off his broom, hitting the ground with a very loud thud. But he had the Snitch. He got to his feet and held the Golden Snitch high over his head. His lip was bleeding and swollen and he had a huge strawberry on his elbow and thigh, but Charlie didn't feel a thing: the Americans had beaten the English after three and a half hours, 180 – 0.


	22. Chapter 22 The Upset

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 22—The Upset

A very small group of American Red fans were cheering loudly as the English fans stood stunned into silence. The American usurpers had beaten them. The British press, who was watching the game arrogantly from the protected press box, was busily changing their copy as the Reds flew around the pitch in a victory celebration. Charlie wanted to be smug and say, "Ha! In your face!" but he was much too happy. They had played and they had won! And they had _beaten_ England.

Nobody in the stands was more ecstatic than the Weasley clan. Arthur jumped up and down, telling everyone around him, "That's my son!" Even Mrs. Weasley was jumping up and down, hugging baby Molly with all her might.

Charlie and the rest of the team flew down into the stands with the Weasleys and the rest of the American fans. They collectively hugged his mother, his father, George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Audrey, Ron (who couldn't stop weeping), little Molly, and Hermione, along with the group of American fans, in one enormous group hug. Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley and Minerva were yelling so loudly, that soon they had no voice left.

The whole team flew out to the center of the pitch and gave a loud war whoop and landed on the field as they were joined by Coach Popov. He was actually smiling and clapping his hands. Guy and the rest of the owners joined them in the middle of the field and offered their congratulations. Guy had a smug, very satisfied look on his face.

Finally, security got them to move off the field. They were worried about the riot that was about to take place. There was a brief meeting in the changing room where the owners said something about how great they were and how proud, and they proved that the Reds were the true champions.

Coach Popov stood up to speak, and the room fell silent. The smile was gone but he did look pleased. "One more game," he said in his thick Bulgarian accent. "Then you're champions. Take tomorrow off and be ready to play. Bulgaria and Australia have two different styles. Watch the game closely. You should see their strengths and weaknesses. Both teams have problems this year, but both have good seekers." He looked directly at Charlie.

That was typical, thought Charlie, the Coach was always thinking of the next game. He never got caught up in the moment. The only time Charlie ever saw him at peace was when he was flying. Charlie smiled at Popov. Coach met his eyes, nodded and turned away.

After the meeting, the press was let in. The American press was beaming. Guy let them sit in front, while the British, Japanese, Australian, and European press lined the back walls.

Guy asked if there were any questions and a slender, bangled arm shot up. Linda Martinez stood up.

"Charlie," she began, "How do you feel?" She smiled slyly. "And how did it feel to get the Golden Snitch before the other seeker? And finally, do you think you can win the World Cup?"

Charlie grinned at her. She was throwing his words back at him from their first and only interview. "Thank you, Linda. I feel unbelievable. I was very fortunate, and yes, I believe we will win the World Quidditch Cup because the Reds have some of the finest Quidditch players I have ever had the good fortune to know and work with."

Another hand shot up; another American. "Charlie, you look like you got banged up pretty bad when you got the Snitch. You think you'll recover by Saturday night?"

"Lord, I hope so. I'll probably be sore tomorrow morning."

"Jordan, who're you hoping to play Saturday night?" was the next question; this time from an Australian reporter. "Everyone's written off the Australian team; saying the Bulgarians have it wrapped up. What do you say to that?"

"Yeah, well, that's what they said about us, didn't they? I would love to play the Australians. I think they are talented and have really come together. Dave Brown is a very talented seeker. But, the Bulgarians are an excellent team, as well. They've got Krum, he's a legend, but I think our Charlie's just as good. I'd like to see a matchup between Krum and Weasley. That would be historic."

"You were a good seeker when you played for the Horntails," another reporter began. "Do you feel cheated by having to play keeper?"

"Are you serious? Compared to Charlie Weasley, I was never a good seeker. I think I've found my calling. I love playing keeper."

"Joanna, will you be playing next year?" another American reporter asked.

Joanna shrugged. "I don't know."

There was a rumble in the American press area. "Why wouldn't you play, Joanna?"

Jordan spoke up. "Joanna and I are having a baby." He said proudly. He kissed her hand. Joanna smiled shyly. "I think she'll be ready to play by next season, but that's up to her."

There was an excited rumbling throughout the room. Lee and Jason looked at Joanna, stunned. They hugged her. "When were you planning to tell us?" Jason asked, slapping Jordan on the back.

"I thought you were just getting fat," Lee said.

Joanna gave him a dirty look. "I am getting fat," she said, laughing. "You prick."

"Aren't you afraid of getting hurt?" one of the women reporters asked.

"I can't think about that when I'm playing. There's always a possibility of getting hit or knocked off my broom, but that's Quidditch. I still have good balance, so I'm not worried about falling off my broom. The season's going to be over in two days anyway."

"When's your baby due?" another female asked.

Jordan and Joanna said together, "February 14th." There was a lot of 'oohing' around the room.

The questions wandered off into another direction until finally the reporters ran out of things to say. There were more questions speculating on the winner of the Bulgaria/Australia match. Before too long, Guy called it quits to give the players time to celebrate.

After the meeting/press conference, the players were dismissed. Charlie went out to find his family, who were probably still in the stands waiting for him. He went back to his room to take a shower and change clothes. Lee was not in the room when he got there, but he was surprised to find Rhonda waiting on him. She looked at him nervously when he walked into this room. Charlie's mail was already distributed on his bed as she always did. He smiled at her as he closed the door.

"Hey," he said. "How're you doing?" Charlie said.

"Congratulations on your win tonight, Mr. Weasley. We're very happy for the team." Rhonda said. She looked like there was something else on her mind, but Charlie didn't want to rush her. He rarely talked to her, but he wanted to tell her how much he appreciated her.

"Call me Charlie, all right? Is something wrong?"

Rhonda took a very deep breath. "I have to tell you something, and I don't know how I'm going to be able to tell you." She was wringing her hands.

Charlie was concerned. "What is it?"

"I found out something and I wanted to tell you before anyone else finds out. It has to do with that horrible incident with your friend." She said.

Charlie straightened up and got very still. "Yes?"

"Well, I think, no, I _know_ who did it. I heard one of my assistants talking to her friend about what she did. She also is the one who tricked you using polyjuice potion. I'm so sorry. You're a good man, Charlie. You certainly don't deserve any of this." Rhonda was beginning to cry. Charlie put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's all right, Rhonda." He said soothingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have realized what was going on long before this. I knew something was wrong, but I never thought she would do something so bad. I haven't turned her in, and I know that I'm going to; I just wanted to tell you first."

Charlie didn't know what to say. He looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"One of my assistants used to spend a lot of time in your room; longer than was necessary. I found her lying on your bed holding one of your pillows. She told me that she had gotten sick and had to lie down. She told one of her friends that you and she had gone out on a date and that you really liked her.

"I found out about the polyjuice potion just recently. How she got it or even knew what it was is a mystery. I think she must have had a very old spell and potions book. She actually told me she was working on spells just to brush up. I made the connection when she told her co-worker that she had perfected an anti-rival curse.

"These spells aren't very well known in America; I'll admit I'd never heard of them. I'm afraid that she'll try to get away, but she needs to be punished. That poor young woman," she said, shaking her head.

"What's her name?" Charlie asked.

"Robin Birdwell," she said. Charlie didn't know her. Most of the time he never saw who delivered the mail, and since he never went out with co-workers, he never noticed any of them. He felt bad that someone would be willing to hex a friend of his and he didn't even know who she was.

"I am going to talk to Mr. Bingly right now, but I wanted to talk to you first." She said. She seemed to feel better now that she told Charlie.

"Thank you," he said plainly. "I appreciate your telling me."

"Could I ask you a big favor? Would you mind not telling anyone else? I don't know if Mr. Bingly's going to keep this quiet or not. It is very embarrassing to discover that one of our own is behind such a heinous deed." She implored.

"Of course. I'm just relieved that it's been solved." Charlie said.

Rhonda left after that. Charlie sat down on his bed thinking about what she had told him. As soon as possible, though, Charlie was going to tell Joanna and Jordan. He wondered if they knew Robin Birdwell.

Charlie took a shower and changed clothes. He was going to meet his family and celebrate the win over England. He kept his promise to Rhonda and didn't say anything to anyone about what she had told him.

He kept his face neutral and looked surprised when, several hours later, Guy announced that they found out who had hexed Elionora. Guy was "considering options". The very least was that the young lady was already on her way back to Texas. Charlie guessed that Guy wasn't going to go public with the fact that it had been an employee of the Reds. He needn't say more than that the guilty party had been found and it had been taken care of.

The club-sponsored celebration lasted well into the early morning hours. Arthur and Molly left the party early with Percy and Audrey. Bill had already left for France and would return the next day for Game 8. The younger ones had more stamina and stayed for the whole party. Jason hooked up with a very pretty witch who was part of the catering service. Lee wandered off somewhere looking for Brenda, whose national pride might have overcome her attraction to the young player.

Ginny introduced Charlie to several of her fellow teammates from the Holyhead Harpies. He had been a fan of the team himself and was quite pleased to get to know them. They were very nice and he was most impressed with Gwenog Jones, the captain of the team. Gwenog was not as impressed with Charlie, however and rather rudely snubbed him. Charlie didn't take offense at all; after all she was English. He was able to connect with one of the younger players, however. This witch, Gracie Whitfield, was a chaser, who had played seeker in her local team before joining the Harpies.

Gracie was getting very drunk and was extremely flirtatious. Charlie spent a long time making out with her until Gwenog dragged her back to their campsite. Gracie protested mildly but knew that Gwenog could be a perfect bitch when she wanted to be, so with regret, she kissed Charlie good bye.

Charlie was also very drunk and very aroused. He didn't want to leave the party alone. He ran into Minerva at the bar. She had been a little over-served herself. She was more playful than she had ever been, letting the alcohol give her a little more courage than she normally had.

Charlie didn't understand why she was so uptight most of the time. She was a very pretty witch. He had tried telling that to her before, but she couldn't believe that anyone would think she was attractive. Minerva had always been very self-conscious of her weight. While she wasn't fat, she thought she weighed too much. She was actually quite voluptuous. She had real woman curves, not a stick figure like most of the more popular girls. Charlie found that very attractive.

Charlie began by just talking to her and touching her on the arm until she relaxed. His touches became more sensuous. He was very attentive and when she was ready, he kissed her. And she kissed him back. She was a bit awkward at first, but soon they were making out very passionately.

"Come back to my room with me," he whispered as he kissed her neck and mouth. Charlie knew she would resist, but really want to be with him. He didn't press her, but just continued to kiss her and caress her breasts and her bottom, pulling her into him. He asked her again and she nodded. They very discreetly went back to his room. Luckily Lee wasn't there, so he locked the door behind him. Guiding her gently, he led her to his bed and they lay down together. He undressed her slowly, following his lips with his fingers. She tensed slightly, but soon was moaning with pleasure. He made love to her tenderly and completely.

Afterward, he felt her draw away, but he pulled her closer. He kissed her and held her. He was afraid that she would regret making love to him and feel she had made a big mistake, but he didn't want her to regret it or move away. They fell asleep holding each other, but when Charlie woke up the next morning, she was gone.

He would have liked to have woken up beside her, but he figured out why she had left. She was feeling regret and probably wouldn't speak to him again. That was too bad, he thought. She was a very good lover and he would have liked to have made love with her again.

Charlie got up, took a shower and got dressed. It was still early, so he was very quiet leaving the room. He found Lee asleep on a very uncomfortable-looking chair. Oh well, it served him right. He went into the dining area and got a cup of coffee. It didn't seem like anyone was up yet. The party had finally died down. He drank the coffee, and then took his broom to the Quidditch pitch for his morning flight. Even Popov wasn't up yet. He felt really good as he flew around the stadium. By the time he finished, there were several people stirring about. He tried the dining area again and found Lee massaging his neck, eating a sweet roll. Lee yawned and said hello, but didn't harangue him about locking him out.

The rest of the day was spent quietly. Most everyone was too hung over to be of any use. The team and their families met in the designated area for dinner before the game. Minerva wasn't anywhere around. Around seven o'clock in the evening they went to the stadium and sat in the area that Guy had purchased for the team, their friends and families, and important friends of the owners.

The pre-game shows whipped everyone into a frenzy to watch the Australians and Bulgaria play. The game was long and hard fought. The Australians wouldn't give an inch and the Bulgarians missed more opportunities thanks for two very creative beaters who kept the bludger busy with blows to the chasers and keeper. Dave Brown, the Australians' seeker, who had been beat up all evening by the bludger, managed to catch sight of the Golden Snitch before Viktor Krum could spot it. A less talented player would have shown his hand and caused a big diversion and missed the Golden Snitch; but Dave was a very experienced and talented seeker and before the completion of the fourth hour, Dave had captured the Golden Snitch literally out of the hands of Viktor Krum. Remarkably, Australia had beaten the much favored Bulgarian team. The final game of the World Quidditch Cup would begin at 8 pm the next evening between Australia and the Flying American Red Dragons!


	23. Chapter 23 The End of the Season

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 23—The End of the Season

The final game of the World Quidditch Cup was less than 24 hours away. Charlie sat in the dark with his head in his hands; he had _that _dream again where he was six inches away from the Golden Snitch and he falls off his broom, plummeting to the ground; the Snitch just out of his reach. Before he crashed to earth, he woke up, covered in sweat. Lee was sleeping soundly in the bed next to his. Asleep probably wasn't the best description, more like passed out drunk. It was a helluva party, but that's what he'd been doing all week in between Quidditch matches.

Charlie got to meet the Australian seeker, Dave Brown. Dave was a fun-loving bloke like Charlie. He was young, probably still in school, Charlie thought. He had a plump round face and a friendly grin. His ears stuck out a little, which made him look cute, not dorky. His hair was cut severely short. If his hair wasn't so short, his ears wouldn't stick out. But the girls loved him.

The Australians, like the Reds, loved to party and they loved to drink. They were friendly toward the Reds' team members. They looked at the upcoming match in the same way they looked at any Quidditch match, a chance to have fun, fly, and play the best game in the world.

The Australians had beaten two good teams to advance to the World Cup finals, while the Reds had defeated three good teams. The press had written off both teams in favor of more seasoned teams. And yet, here they were.

More people were pouring in to see the final match. Charlie's friend Travis finally made it in from Austin with his sister, Amanda. Charlie got them a special pass to come into the players' area and introduced them to his family.

Travis had already met Harry and Ginny when they came to America to help train the new recruits into the Society of Fred; an order that Travis and two of his friends started to fight the dark wizards who had immigrated to America after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Amanda was training to be an Auror.

After Saturday night, Charlie was going back to the dragon preserve. He was looking forward to returning. His friends at the preserve were keeping him up to date of the goings on and there was concern about another dragon that had been shot at close range like the Flying Demon he and Mike rescued. Travis had kept him informed about the muggle tabloids that continued to show the same picture of him and Mike during that rescue. He was afraid that more muggles would find their way to the desert looking for dragons.

The morning of the match, Charlie woke up stiff and sore. His shoulder hurt where he had been shot a couple of years ago and he stretched to work out the kinks. Lee was still passed out, but was beginning to stir. Good, thought Charlie, he isn't dead. Charlie walked outside; it was raining. The clouds were dark and the rain steady, which meant it would probably rain all day. He was already cold, having acclimated to Texas's oppressive heat. He wasn't used to the rain, either.

The fans in the stands would be protected from the rain, but the players wouldn't. Quidditch was played in all sorts of weather; and if the morning was any indication, they would be playing in a real soaker. At least the winds were calm, for now anyway.

Charlie made his way to the pitch for his morning workout. He had another fight with security, but managed to charm his way in. The coach was not there yet. He wanted to get used to flying in the rain. The Golden Snitch would be harder to spot, but the chasers should be able to score more. The bludgers seemed to get more active during a rainstorm, so he had to watch out for them as well. It was not going to be an easy match; but hopefully the fans would get their galleons worth. The Australians were an excellent team and would put up a real fight for the championship. Whoever won tonight deserved to be the champions.

About half an hour in, Jordan showed up, carrying his broom on his shoulder. Joanna was not with him; she probably wanted to sleep in. Charlie waved to him and flew in as he was prepared to kick off.

"Good morning," Jordan said cheerfully. "Great day for a match, eh?"

"Yep. How's Joanna?" he asked.

"She's good. I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Me either. Looks like it may be a tough one today." He said holding his palm up catching some of the fat rain drops.

Charlie wanted to ask Jordan about his sister, Minerva. He hadn't seen her since that night. He thought she may be avoiding him and he was anxious to see her again. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, or as a lover for that matter. He knew he could convince her of that if she'd just speak to him.

Before he could ask, however, Jordan said, "Do you have any idea what's gotten into Minerva?"

"Why? What do you mean?" he asked.

Jordan shook his head. "She's acting stranger than usual. Minerva's always had problems, but, I don't know. Did she say anything to you?"

Charlie wasn't sure he wanted to tell Jordan that he had slept with his sister, but he was genuinely concerned if she was acting even stranger than before. She was never weird, just a little uppity. Charlie also never talked about the women he slept with either.

"Well,' he hesitated. "We sort of, uh, connected the other night." He was sure Jordan could figure out his meaning.

Jordan looked at him. "Oh." He said finally. He got it. The look that crossed his face was totally unreadable. "Did she say anything," he paused, "afterward?"

"She left after I was asleep. I haven't seen or spoken to her since. I'm thinking she got a bad case of remorse and doesn't want to see me again. I'm worried about her, too." Charlie said, uncomfortably. "I like her. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Yeah," Jordan nodded. "This thing is, I don't think she'd ever had sex before."

"Oh shit," Charlie said. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her brother. But Jordan was also his best friend.

"We kind of threw you guys together. I thought it would help her, you know, loosen up a little. She's always been so uptight about everything. I thought it was her having to deal with a celebrity brother. I always got all the attention when we were growing up. It was really hard to be her in my family. But, Charlie, she's so much smarter than I am; I was always kind of jealous of her intelligence. I was a player; she could have been a healer or teacher. And talented; she plays the harp and piano and violin, all without magic. I can't even hum."

"Let's go find her, what do you say?" Charlie said, seriously.

Jordan nodded and they headed out toward the visitors' campsites. There was a little activity outside the tents. Wizards were creating fire to cook their breakfasts. Some people were packing up their tents, getting ready to leave after tonight's game; others were packing up anxious to leave right away. Jordan found his parents' campsite and snuck inside. It was magicked to make it a lot bigger on the inside. Mrs. Kingsley, who had excellent taste, decorated the tent to make it look like their home in Hamilton. There was even a baby grand piano in the middle of the room; there was a chandelier hanging over the piano. Charlie stopped and stared at the sight for a moment, amazed. Jordan looked rather embarrassed and then pushed him toward his sister's room. The door was locked, but Jordan opened it was a simple unlocking jinx.

"_Alohomora,"_ he whispered, pointing the wand at the key hole. The door popped open. Very quietly, Jordan went into the room, with Charlie following, looking behind him as he entered. Minerva was in bed, still asleep.

Charlie looked at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was spread across her pillow. He delicately picked up a strand of hair that crossed her face and smoothed it out of her face. Jordan punched his arm to get his attention.

"She's going to scream when she wakes up and sees us here." He cautioned. He started to put her hand over her mouth, but Charlie stopped him.

"You'll scare the shit out of her."

"What do you suggest, then?" he asked, still thinking it would be better to muffle her than for her to wake up screaming.

"Whisper her name," he suggested. "No, wait, I'll do it. Don't watch this."

Very carefully, Charlie sat next to her, bent down and started kissing her on her neck and brushed her lips with his. "Minerva," he whispered.

He put his arms on either side of her, and when she started to react, his face was inches away from her. She opened her eyes. Before she could let out a scream or anything else, he put his finger to his lips.

"Shh," he whispered quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered back, automatically pulling her blanket up to her neck.

"Why did you run away the other night?" He asked was kind of holding her down, but she could have gotten away from him if she tried.

"I'll scream," she said. "Get out of here."

"Don't bother," he said, sitting up slightly. "Your brother's here. He'll kill me if I do anything to you."

Minerva saw her brother standing by the door. He waved at her. Minerva struggled to get to a sitting position. "What are you doing here?" she asked Jordan, fearful that they were planning to do something awful to her.

"Charlie and I were worried about you, that's all. He said he hadn't seen you in a while and I thought you were acting stranger than normal. We wanted to make sure you were all right."

"And I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our evening together. I hope you don't regret it, because it was very special to me." Charlie said.

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me," she said.

Well, that part was true. Charlie couldn't argue with that logic, so he ignored it.

"But you enjoyed yourself, you can't deny that. You were wonderfully responsive. Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, scooting himself along side her.

"I haven't --"She looked into his eyes. "All right." She leaned over Charlie to speak to Jordan. "Can you go away right now, please?"

Jordan looked like his was thinking about it for a moment or two. "Are you sure you'll be all right? I mean if he even looks at your cross-ways—" He let it drop. He smiled at Charlie and went out the door.

"Well, Charlie said. "That's encouraging."

"I just didn't want him to hear me." She said.

"I understand. Well, you were saying?" He rested his head on his arm.

"I guess I was embarrassed and couldn't face you. I've never done _anything_ like that before. I don't know what I was thinking. I was in completely unknown territory and I didn't know the protocol. I don't know. Honestly, I thought you'd make fun of me." She avoided his eyes.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked her incredulously.

She shrugged shyly.

"I had no idea you were inexperienced, quite frankly. You were so responsive." He said.

"Honestly, Charlie, I didn't want to be the butt of one of your jokes. I didn't want you to tell anyone how awful I was," she covered her face with her hands.

"Minerva," he said, taking her hands in his. "I was thoroughly satisfied. I hope you were, too. Believe me I don't talk about the women I sleep with. Your brother was worried about you and I told him we sort of connected; he figured the rest out for himself. Anyway, my point is I just don't give out details to anyone. My personal life is my business, no one else's. You understand that, right?" He kissed her hands.

"Please don't walk away from me again," he said kissing her gently. "Promise? You can always talk to me and you can always be honest."

She nodded.

"I want to be real honest with you, Minerva, I make a lousy boyfriend, but I'd really like to see you again. Now," he slapped his thighs with his hands. Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving." He got up and went to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and turned around.

"Well? Are you coming?" he asked.

"I'll be right out." She said.

He looked at her and started to say something, but instead went out and closed the door behind him. Jordan was leaning against the piano eating a pear. He looked up.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

Charlie smiled. "Couldn't be better. We're going to breakfast. We can pick up Joanna on the way if you want to come."

They spent the rest of the day together. Minerva was still very shy, but Charlie stuck by her side. The press was everywhere taking pictures of the four of them. Charlie posed with his arm around her waist and he actually smiled cheerily. She was very nervous and uncomfortable with the attention, but he did everything he could to put her at ease. He introduced her as his friend, not Jordan's sister.

It was still raining when friends and family filled the special seating area for the game; Charlie flew his broom to where Minerva was sitting. He motioned her over to him. She leaned over the railing thinking he was going to tell her something, but he held on to the back of her head with one hand and kissed her soundly, stunning everyone around them, including the celebrity press and his mother. When Minerva turned a very bright red and tried to hide her face, Charlie just grinned and shook his wet hair like a dog, splattering drops of water on her. The leather strap he kept he hair tied up with had come loose.

"That's for luck," he said, retying his hair into a pony tail.

"You don't need luck," she responded.

"Okay, then, that's for fun." He said, still grinning. He flew back down with the rest of his team.

Joanna was eyeing him suspiciously when he landed in front of her. "Okay, Weasley, what's going on? You've been acting goofy all day."

Charlie cupped his hand her around her head. "I'm getting excited about the game. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go into the stands and kiss Jordan's sister." She said.

"And that's how we're different." He joked.

"So you two are finally getting along?" she asked, trying to hid her smile.

"You could say that," he said, grinning at her.

"I just did." She looked up at the dark, rain-filled sky. "Enough of this fucking rain!" she called out loudly to the sky.

The rain did not let up. When the whistle blew to start the game, the players were already soaking wet. The wind was beginning pick up, driving the rain sideways. Not a good sign for an easy game.

The Australians made the first offensive drive, but were unable to score due to Jordan's expert keeper skills, frustrating their efforts. It was until the game had been in play for over an hour that the Australian chasers score against Jordan and that is only because he had almost been knocked off his broom. Luckily he was able to recover before too much damage was done. The chasers, however, were able to score three times in quick succession. Jordan swore loudly.

The Reds' beaters were busy keeping the bludgers away from Charlie, Jordan and the chasers. It was difficult to see in the driving rain, but Joanna managed to score four times, passing to Alicia and Iris, who scored fifty points.

It seemed like Dave Brown was having the problem staying on his broom and avoiding being hit by lightning that Charlie was. It was difficult to see anything in the rain; the Golden Snitch would be almost impossible. Charlie spent most of the game flying higher so he could better spot the Golden Snitch, but the disadvantage was the wind was stronger and it was colder.

He spotted the Golden Snitch once after the second hour and tried to keep it in sight while he flew toward the tiny snitch. He lost sight of it during a flash of lightning. It took him another forty-five minutes to find it again. Unfortunately, Dave saw it at the same time and as they raced toward it together.

Both seekers looked absolutely gleeful as they flew toward the Golden Snitch. Their brooms collided and they were knocked off course. Charlie recovered first, straightening his broom and aiming it in the general direction where the Golden Snitch flew higher away from the playing area. Charlie was afraid that one of the bludgers would knock it out of its path, but it barely missed both the Golden Snitch and Charlie.

Jason tried to re-direct the bludger toward Dave, but Dave managed to kick it out of the way, but he was knocked off balance. Taking advantage, Charlie charged at that moment, flying past Dave, closing in on the Golden Snitch. The Snitch was flying into the wind, slowing it down long enough for Charlie to reach out and capture it. He had it in his hand. He looked at his hand to be sure it was real. It was! Charlie shook his head, and then burst into the biggest war whoop. He held it high over his head. Dave Brown clapped his hands in congratulations.

Charlie didn't know if the rest of his team knew he had the Golden Snitch, the action was still going on. It seemed everyone was stunned when the whistle blew, indicating the end of the game. Both teams flew up to where Dave and Charlie were flying. When they saw that it was Charlie that had captured the Snitch, The Reds flew up to Charlie and escorted him down to the ground, where they all jumped on him. The team was cheering, crying and hugging each other. Joanna and Jordan were wrapped in each others' arms. He was kissing her wildly. Coach Popov walked onto the field, followed by all the Reds' owners.

Coach Popov shook every player's hand in congratulations. When he got to Charlie, he surprised him by hugging him tightly.

"Good game, Charlie," he said.

"Thank you, sir," he said humbly.

The Australians landed and congratulated the Reds. The Australian players enjoyed the game as much as the Reds did.

The Minister of Magic, along with the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports to walked onto the field to present the World Quidditch Cup to the Flying American Red Dragons. When the Cup was presented, the fans in the stands cheered loudly. The American fans jumped up and down, shot stars out of their wands, cheering and weeping. The Weasleys hug each other and cheered louder than anyone. After the Minister had moved off the field, the team swooped up together and flew into the stands where they most loyal fans had cheered them on from the beginning. Charlie hugged his parents and the rest of the family. His brothers and Harry were still cheering loudly, unable to believe that Charlie Weasley was part of the World Quidditch Cup winners; Quidditch champions of the entire wizarding world.

Minerva and her parents were busy congratulating Joanna and Jordan. But Charlie pulled her away and kissed her. She excitedly wrapped her arms around Charlie and kissed him back. It was a great night for the fans and for the team.

Afterword

The team was already back in Texas getting ready to end the season and to go home. Charlie spent the weekend before they arrived with Minerva and Jordan and Joanna. Minerva was a little skittish, and was very upset when she saw pictures of herself and Charlie on the cover of celebrity magazines. She was still self conscious, even though Charlie reassured her that she looked beautiful.

They had made plans to meet again at least in December for Charlie's birthday. They were going to spend that week together. Charlie liked making plans with Minerva. It felt good to have a girlfriend that he could spend time with from time to time. Minerva was coming out of her shell slowly but surely.

Charlie was anxious to get back to the preserve as well. He missed his friends and the dragons and wanted to know more about what had happened to one of the verdemalos that had been shot.

The season had come to an end, but it was a new beginning for Charlie. He had done the seemingly impossible. His team was world champion. They had come such a long way.

The end.


End file.
